Protection
by nattiebug9
Summary: This is my first story ever... joe hardy/oc and frank hardy/nancy drew... i don't own drew or hardy boys, this is how i think they would act... Nancy, Joe, and Frank are trying to protect Nancy's cousin, Anna, while trying to solve her parents' death
1. Chapter 1

Joe Hardy walked into Anna's bedroom, it had gotten to the point where he was mostly staying at his girlfriend's townhouse. Anna had moved to Bayport following Nancy about two years ago. Anna's parents, Kendall and James Drew, were murdered when Anna was a senior. Nancy and her dad, Carson the famous lawyer from River Heights, were the only family she had. Joe didn't know a lot of the detail. He did know her last name use to be Grant, her father's last name, but when they moved to River Heights they changed it to her mother's maiden name. Joe and Frank had lived in Bayport their whole lives.

Joe smiled as he saw the sight before him. Anna was lying on the bed with a book in her hand, a book about Grace Kelly one of her favorite movie stars. Joe bent down and placed a kiss on her head. "I have to go stake out a warehouse tonight."

Anna glanced at the clock on the nightstand 7pm. She smiled up at Joe, "Isn't it early for a stake out?" Joe chuckled after two years of them dating. Anna still didn't really understand detective work. He had to admit it was a nice break for himself not to come home to a ton of questions. Anna was no Nancy Drew and he was thankful.

"It's getting dark outside and it doesn't always have to be dark for stake outs. Besides I will have trees as cover. If you need me text me, love you." He placed a kiss on her soft lips. She put her hand behind his head and pulled him closer to her, "Do you have to leave now?"

Joe laughed, "afraid so but I will take a rain check." He said with a wink. Joe walked down the steps and into the kitchen. He grabbed a coffee thermo big enough that would hopefully last throughout the night and a travel mug.

Anna always worried about Joe when he was on stake out, but she knew with all the experience that he had he was a pro. Joe and his older brother Frank had been solving cases since their teens and they were both now in their mid-twenties and occasionally Frank's fiancée Nancy Drew, who happened to be Anna's cousin would get caught up in the middle. Especially now, since all three of them worked at Frank and Joe's father, Fenton's detective agency. Anna sighed and went back to her book.

A ringing noise startled her and she glanced down at her cell phone, Nancy Drew, displayed on the screen. She pressed send, "Hi Nan."

"Hey, Frank and I were wondering if you wanted to tag along on a stake out."

"Really, same warehouse as Joe? Because I don't know how happy he would be about it."

Nancy laughed, "It's a pizza place so this involves eating."

"Sure count me in. When will you get here?"

"Give us about fifteen minutes."

"See you then." Anna hung up the phone and started to quickly freshen up before they got there.

Nancy was knocking on Anna's door. Anna opened it with a smile and hugged her cousin, "let's go." Anna grabbed her purse off the hall table. She quickly shut and locked the door behind them.

Once they were in Frank's SUV, Frank glanced back at Anna as he started pulling out of the parking spot, "How are you?"

Anna smiled at him, Frank and Joe looked nothing alike. Joe looked more like their mom, Laura, light dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and Frank looked more like their dad, Fenton, brown hair and eyes. Both boys had athletic built and both were handsome. "I'm doing good, excited that I actually get in on some of the action."

Frank laughed, "Well, it probably won't be too action packed." Nancy added, "I think it's a dead end but Joe and Frank never listen to me." Anna smiled, "hopefully the pizza is good."

Anna laughed as Frank and Nancy lightly made some jokes. Nancy smiled at Anna, "We have a fitting to go to on Wednesday." Anna nodded and smiled, "I am so excited and I love the dresses."

Frank yawned, "Can we stop with the wedding talk?" Nancy and Anna looked at each other while laughing. Nancy threw her hands up in the air, "Fine, honey. We will stop." Nancy placed a kiss on his cheek and while pulling away whispered softly so only Frank and Anna could hear her, "have you seen anything suspicious because I think we are barking up the wrong tree."

Frank nodded, "Agreed."

Anna sat up, "I'm going to run to the bathroom. Be right back."

Anna quickly slipped into the bathroom and she got a strange chill up her spine. Although she didn't know why she couldn't shake the feeling; she did know enough that She tried to be on alert and trust her gut. She locked the stall behind her and hurried. She glanced under the stall door before exiting and she quickly washed her hands and slowly walked out of the bathroom looking down the short little hallway where the bathroom was. She noticed that the employee only room was slightly open and it looked like a brown haired girl was bound and gagged. She looked at Anna with big brown pleading eyes.

Anna wondered if it was the same girl they had been looking for and she closed her eyes to try to picture the photo she had seen laying around while Joe was working on the case. She thought about going to get Frank and Nancy but her curiosity got the best of her. Something she might regret later. Anna started slowly walked towards the door and saw two guys walking out of the employee only room and the girl who was bound tried to get loose and yell. One of the big burly guys turned and hit her.

"I'm sorry. I was just heading back to the bathroom." Anna said nervously while trying to slowly walk backwards she just needed to be in view of the restaurant. A thousand things rushed threw her mind as she tried to study the men. One was big and burly he looked like a quarterback he had light colored skin and blonde hair that was trimmed short. The other man wasn't quite as big but still bigger than her, he had darker skin and dark hair.

The burly one spoke in a gruff voice, "you have seen too much, and the boss won't like that." Both of them lunged towards Anna grabbing her. She tried to break free but it was no use. She dropped her purse on the ground as she felt a cloth over her mouth and her head felt fuzzy and everything went black.

Frank looked at Nancy, "What's taking Anna so long?"

Nancy shrugged, "I will go to the bathroom and check. Be back."

Nancy walked away and then she noticed the Kate Spade navy clutch that Anna had been carrying it was laying on the ground next to the wall. She picked it up and looked around to see if she could find anything else. She walked into the bathroom it was empty. She went to the employee room and tried to open it, it didn't budge. Chances were Anna was long gone. A panic feeling rushed through Nancy. She couldn't help being overprotective of her cousin, her parents murderer was still out there. She quickly hurried back to the table.

Nancy quickly sat down beside Frank and put Anna's belongings on the table. "Anna is missing?"

Frank practically shouted and Nancy put her hand to her mouth, "Shhhh, Frank. You have to call Joe." Frank grimaced, his brother would be anything but happy considering she was on stake out with them and well she was missing.

After Joe's girlfriend Iola had been killed in a car bomb meant for him and Joe, he completely blocked himself emotionally but when he met Anna things changed. Joe was super over protective but he had reasons.

"Nan, you call him. I won't. He is going to be mad we let her come along in the first place." Nancy sighed and took Frank's phone, "Text him." Nancy and Frank were scared and worried but they knew a level calm head would help Anna more.

Joe scratched the back of his head. He was sitting in his suv on stake out, another case, another long night. He grabbed a swig of coffee and grabbed his cell phone. Frank had sent a text, he opened it, "Don't' worry but Anna is missing."

Don't worry. How the hell did he think he would react to that? His beautiful slender, auburn, green eyed girlfriend, why would someone take her? He kept picturing the car blowing up that had Iola in it. He couldn't let something happen to Anna too. Joe gasped for breath, his chest felt tight, it was happening again.

He phoned Frank right away. "Joe, I said not to worry. Nancy and I got this."

Joe sighed. He knew that his brother and Nancy Drew could handle it easily. Nancy grew up with them and all three were constantly getting into some sort of trouble. Anna however didn't start spending time with Nancy until her family decided to move closer to Nancy and Carson. Anna and Nancy spent their senior year in high school together.

Someone was using Anna to get to him and he didn't like it not one bit. "Frank, how the hell did this happen I want to know everything."

Frank sighed, "We were all at the pizza place and-"

Joe cut him off, "the pizza place you and Nancy agreed to stake out. You took Anna with you?"

Frank sighed then spoke with care, "Joe I honestly didn't think anything like this would happen. It's just a simple kidnapping of a 16 year old. Anna is 24 so why would they take her?"

Joe banged his head on the steering wheel, "there is no such thing as a simple kidnapping," he was yelling at his brother and started slowly backing up his car but then he saw a car pull up to the warehouse he was staking out. "Frank, a car just pulled up."

Joe grabbed the binoculars and glanced through and put his brother on speaker all the while Frank was talking. "Who is it?" Joe saw a slender dark haired girl being pulled out of the car. He recognized her instantly. It was Anna. Thank God. He thanked his lucky stars "Joe, is it Anna?" Then Joe saw a guy come out of the warehouse take someone out of the trunk and take her to a little building outback.

"Frank, its Anna I am going to get her. There is also a second girl being taken to a different building."

"Joe, don't even think about it. Nancy and I will be there with back up in like five minutes."

"No Frank. I will not lose her or let them do anything to her. Tell the police to get the other girl."

Frank started talking but Joe just hung up the phone and slowly started walking towards the warehouse.

Frank slammed his phone shut and jumped up, "Anna is at the warehouse where Joe is, Nan. We have got to go now."

Nancy nodded and they quickly got up while leaving some bills on the table to pay for the food. Nancy sighed she was worried about Anna but also worried about what Joe might do. She could tell by Frank's expressions he was worried.

Once they got into the car Nancy grabbed his hand, "Please Frank, calm down. It will be okay."

Frank squeezed her hand and zoomed out of the parking lot. "I hope you are right. I have seen Joe get mad and angry but the way he sounded about not losing her or letting anything happen to her. I don't know what he is capable of especially after Iola. If anything happens I don't know what he will do."

Nancy leaned over and kissed Frank's cheek, "Babe, it will be okay. Let me call your dad."

After a couple of rings a sleepy voice answered the phone, "Hello?" Nancy glanced at the clock 11:30 pm was glowing in bright red numbers. "Sorry Fenton, this is Nancy. We have a problem."

Nancy could hear Fenton rustling around and sighing, "Which boy? Joe?" Nancy wanted to chuckle if it was under different circumstances. She almost wished it was one of the guys, they both got into so much trouble that at least they knew how to handle the situation.

"It's Anna. Joe is at the warehouse she is at and he doesn't want to wait for backup. He did see another girl that was being taken to a different building. He said for the police to go for her. He was going for Anna."

Nancy could hear the alarm in Fenton's voice, "Anna? Nancy, where is the warehouse? I am on my way. Oh God if anything happens to her, Joe is going to lose it. I will call the chief and let him know we found the missing girl."

Nancy knew it to be true. Joe had already got an engagement ring for Anna and was waiting to surprise her during her and Frank's wedding weekend getaway. She quickly gave Fenton the directions and hung up. Nancy felt bad for not being more worried about the poor teen that had been gone for well over a month. She was probably constantly being shuffled to different locations, but right now Nancy priorities were on family.

Frank glanced over at Nancy while speeding down the road, "Dad on his way?" Nancy nodded and she felt a tear slip down her cheek she quickly wiped it away. "Anna has to be okay Frank. She has to be."

Frank rubbed Nancy's leg, "I know Nan." Frank sighed he knew that if he didn't get to Joe soon that it could be bad. He just hoped Anna was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna was scared to death, and she tried not to let it show. One of the guys must have used chloroform on her. She started waking up in a haze when the car jerked to a stop. She glanced up and saw that they were at a warehouse building in the middle of nowhere.

Hopefully she prayed it was the same warehouse that Joe was staking out. Joe would never let anything happen to her. Anna hoped Joe didn't do anything foolish though. She knew about what happened to Iola and what he went through. She prayed it wouldn't happen to her.

One of the guys jerked her out of the car and dragged her into the house. "So we have one of the girlfriends of the Hardy boys." Anna winced they must knew who was following them and that is how she got tangled into this mess.

She looked him dead in the eye, "Yes and you just wait till they get here." The guy laughed in front of her and slapped her across the face so hard she crumbled to the floor.

She cried in pain. "Get up little bitch." He grabbed her by her hair pulling her up and then slammed her head thru a small wall that looked like was being an added on part to the run down warehouse building. The man then threw her across the floor. She was in full on pain and was sobbing. The guy walked up to her and kicked her in the ribs. Anna prayed to God for the boys and Nancy to find her soon. Then she started feeling cold and the room was starting to grow black.

Joe tensed up as soon as he heard the cries. Oh God he thought I got to get in there. A million horrible scenes were racing through his head, Iola in the car blowing up, Nancy and Frank shut in coffins, him almost drowning in chocolate, constantly being taken, tied up, and beaten.

Joe knew all too well what criminals were capable of. He looked through a window and saw Anna crumbled against a wall as one of the guys was laughing and the other was headed back towards her. He saw the door and sprinted and busted through the door and punched one of the guys in the faced and grabbed his gun and pointed it at the guy headed towards Anna, "Move I dare you. I would love to shoot you."

He turned around and charge towards Joe. Joe hit him in the face with the butt of the gun. The guy came back and started to swing but he missed. Joe punched him with all his might and he fell to the ground. Joe started kicking him. The guy was laughing; he actually had the nerve to laugh. Joe punched him in his face, stood up and grabbed the gun and pointed it on him. Joe moved to get a better look at Anna. She was bleeding and her eyes were closed. He wasn't even sure if she was breathing.

The guy laughed, "Shoot me because that is the only way to keep your girlfriend safe. Just wait till I get my hands on your brother and that pretty girl of his. You will suffer."

Joe looked at her then him and slowly started to feel his finger push a little harder on the trigger. "I will shoot you. Get against the wall now."

The guy struggled but managed to move towards the wall and Joe kept glancing at Anna he couldn't tell if her chest was moving. Suddenly he heard someone at the door he looked, about to move the gun but didn't he kept it pointed at the guy who hurt his girlfriend. It was Frank.

Frank glanced at Joe the look in his eyes was scary and he looked at Anna. Anna had blood matted in her hair, some nasty cuts, and bruises already forming. Her jeans had rips in them and her clothes were dirty with blood on them and she no longer had on her shoes. Frank looked back at Joe. He had never seen so much hate and anger in Joe's eyes before except once after Iola was killed. Nancy came up behind him, she jump at the sight before her. He motion for her to go to Anna. She walked that way and kneeled down to check on Anna. Frank gently walked to Joe, "Joe, don't do this. Anna will be okay."

Joe glanced at Frank, "You don't know that."

"Just stop okay. This isn't you."

Joe spoke with so much hurt and anger in his voice, "Frank, she hasn't moved. I think she is gone like Iola."

Frank remembered all too well when Iola was killed. It was their senior year and they were at the mall for a political campaign. Iola returned to the Hardy's car to get some stuff for the campaign and next thing they knew the car had exploded and flames were high in the air. Joe had rushed to the car and it took a miracle to restrain him. He hoped it hadn't come down to something physical between him and Joe to prevent his little brother from doing something stupid. Frank happened to be a year older than Joe and at times it was a burden.

Frank glanced at Nancy who was checking for a pulse. It killed him to see his little brother in this much pain. Nancy look at Frank with a worry look then her eyes sparkled, "Joe there is a pulse a small one."

Joe still had flames ready to shoot out of his eyes, "He needs to pay. She might not make it."

"Joe, Anna needs you right now, not revenge on her attacker." Joe slowly started to lower the weapon giving in to what Frank was saying. Frank rushed to Joe and grabbed the gun, "He isn't worth it. Go to Anna."

Joe sighed and said quietly, "it would be for Anna or you." Frank looked at Joe with a sighed. He knew Joe probably would have pulled the trigger if Anna hadn't still been hanging on. He kept the gun pointed at the guy and pulled his cell out requesting for an ambulance although he figured his dad had already arranged one.

The medics, cops, and Fenton Hardy all rushed into the warehouse. Fenton went straight to Joe and Nancy and he let out a little gasp when he saw Anna. Fenton's chest dropped when he saw Joe almost in tears putting pressure on some of the wounds and begging Anna to stay with him. The scene looked too familiar to Fenton his twenty five year old son already lost one love and he didn't want to see him lose another.

Nancy was continually checking her pulse and Fenton saw her sigh a breath of relief when she saw him and the medics. "Sir, you are going to have to move." One of the medics said to Joe while gently shaking him but it was almost like he didn't hear them.

Fenton grabbed his son and pulled him back and Joe struggled and fought to get back to Anna's side. "Joe, the medics need to help her." He nodded but watched them as a hawk as they worked quickly and got her ready. "Sir, we are transporting her now, would you like a ride." He nodded and threw Nancy his keys.

Fenton grabbed Joe's shoulder, "we will follow behind."

"Thanks dad." Joe yelled as he followed the medics.

Joe was sitting in the waiting room. He was having flash backs of sitting there hoping that somehow the doctors could bring Iola back to life. Joe was all but about to start a scene when Nancy, Frank, and his parents walked in the hospital. His mom looked a nervous wreck, "Joe, where is she?"

Joe shook his head, "they are working on her."

Frank sat beside him, "are you ok?"

Joe looked at Frank and Frank could notice the tears that were welled up in his eyes. Joe looked a mess, his hair ruffled, his gray tee-shirt had red stains on it from Anna, and jeans had dirt and blood smeared on them. Frank understood how Joe felt. Joe had been on the side Frank was on watching him suffer as Nancy was hanging on the verge. Frank had also seen him go through Iola's death and he prayed he didn't have to watch his brother go through that again. "She has to be okay. That is the woman I am going to marry."

Frank nodded and placed his hand on Joe's leg. Nancy sat down on the other side and Fenton stood beside them. Fenton knew his son was hurting, "If it helps we found the missing girl along with three others."

Joe looked up at his dad, "that's good, but right now Anna needs to be okay."

Fenton understood, "She will be."

A cop slowly walked towards the group, "Fenton, I need to get statements." Fenton pulled the man to the side, "Davis, you will get them. Right now they won't be able to answer anything till Anna is okay."

He nodded, "I understand I will check back in a few hours we still have some work to do at the scene." Fenton shook the man's hand and thanked him.


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor came into the waiting room, "Are you waiting for Anna."

Joe popped up, "she is my girlfriend."

He nodded, "Is there any family members? I am sorry but I can only give out information to family members."

Joe's face fell, "what do you mean?"

Fenton grabbed his son and pulled him over to the corner. Nancy went to speak up but was beat to the punch by a male voice, "I'm her Uncle."

Nancy looked up at her dad and gave him a hug, "how did you get here so fast?"

Carson squeezed Nancy, "I have my ways. Doctor, all of these people can be updated about her condition at any time. Please how is she?"

The doctor smiled and nodded, "She is cleaned up, she has some stitches, broken ribs, and she is in a coma."

Joe caught his breath, "chances of living?"

The doctor patted the young man, "she should pull through this. Let her know what she has waiting for her. Try not to overwhelm her with too many people."

Joe walked into the room and was shocked. Anna was hooked up to several machines and he could hear beeps coming from some of them. He pulled a chair up beside her bed and gently started rubbing the back of her hand. He loved her so much and it pained him to see her hooked up to all these machines. He just sat there for a long time remaining quiet just being with her. He heard someone open the door and looked up, his brother walked in slowly.

Frank looked exhausted, his hair was a mess, and his clothes wrinkled. "Joe, are you okay?" Frank grabbed a chair and slowly pulled it over near Joe's.

"No, not till she wakes up and tells me she is okay."

"Joe, you came close to killing a man tonight." Frank watched his brother carefully. Joe immediately tensed up and gripped Anna's hand a little tighter.

"I didn't. I don't know if I really would have." He ran his free hand through his hair.

"You really scared me. Do you want the others to know or just omit it from our statement?"

"I didn't kill him that's all that matters. No matter how close I came it doesn't matter. No since in talking about something that didn't happen."

Frank could hear the tension in his brother's voice and could see how stressed and strained he was. He stood up and patted his brother on the back, "Understood. I am here if you need to talk, old memories or present."

Joe nodded. Frank bent down and pressed a kiss on Anna's forehead and whispered in her ear so Joe couldn't hear him, "Joe needs you. Come back. We all love you."

Frank slowly walked out of the room and ran into Nancy. She looked almost as bad as Joe did. Frank could see the worry and stress written all over her, "Frank, can we talk?"

Frank put his hand on the small of her back and gave her a small smile, "let's walk."

Nancy followed in step, "if Anna doesn't wake up the wedding has to be postponed."

Frank figured the same. They couldn't have a wedding unless things got better and they had to be realistic. "I agree, but let's not think about that. She has only been out for a couple of hours. She will come around." Nancy nodded and rested her head on Frank's shoulder and they both just walked in silence.

Joe prayed and held Anna's hand they were in the hospital for going on about twenty seven hours and she looked horrible even after they had cleaned her up. She had a couple of broken ribs, about 20 stitches on her arms, and about two on her head. She had bruises all over and she looked like she was in pain and that killed Joe. She was starting to get a little more color but that wasn't enough for Joe.

He wanted to see her green eyes sparkle and hear her soft voice. "Please baby wake up, I love you so much." Joe kissed her hand.

He glanced at her and saw her flutter her eyes and turn to him. "Joe... I'm sorry."

He jumped up and kissed her head, "Sweetheart no reason to be sorry. You are okay that is all that matters. You are alive. Thank God."

Anna smiled, "Is Frank and Nancy ok?"

Joe smiled, "Of course they are." Joe just held her for a couple of minutes then pulled away, "Let me go get the doctor and while he is checking you out I'm going to go make some phone calls okay?"

Anna nodded, "Joe, I love you too. I am very much alive. Go make calls." Joe could breathe a sigh of relief.

As soon as Joe left Anna grabbed her stomach, oh god she thought. Joe Hardy didn't realize it but she was pregnant with his child and she hoped to god the baby was okay. The doctor came into the room with a smile, "I see you are up and awake. How are you feeling?"

Anna looked up wide eyed, "the baby?"

The doctor chuckled "I didn't think you knew since your boyfriend or no one else mentioned it. I wanted to tell you before anyone else. The baby is fine; we got a good look at her." The doctor smiled.

Anna gave him a puzzled look, "it's a girl am I that far along?"

The doctor chuckled as he shone a flashlight in her eyes and checked some of her reflexes, "Yes a healthy baby girl, you are going on your 3rd month but we got a good enough glance to see it was a girl. Congrats." The doctor decided to leave out the part of how close she had come to losing the baby.

Anna gave a huge smile and sighed a huge breath of relief, "Thank you. Please keep this between us. I haven't told anyone." The doctor gave a knowing smile and the Hardys along with Nancy and Caron busted through the door.

"Anna thank god." They all practically said in unison. Laura switched into mother mode. It was nice since her parents were gone and it left a hole in her life. Although, Nancy's father, Carson, was more than just an uncle to Anna It had been his sister to die and although he would do anything for Anna at times Anna thought she looked too much like her mom and it was too painful for him. "Sweetie, you are glowing. You must be feeling well."

She could of sworn she seen Mrs. Hardy give her a wink. "Let me fix your pillows for you."

Carson grabbed her hand, "are you okay?" She slowly nodded at her Uncle and he gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad."

Fenton smiled at Anna and look towards the doctor, "Dr. Edwards everything okay?" The doctor glanced at them, "she is perfectly fine. Hopefully she can go home in a couple of days I just want to monitor her after her ordeal." Everyone nodded.

Carson smiled at her, "You gave me quite a scare." Anna frowned, "I'm sorry Uncle Carson. I know it brought up bad memories for everyone."

Frank spoke up before anyone else could, "all that matters is that you are okay, bad memories or not."

Anna looked up at Nancy, everyone else went to talk to the doctor and figure out who was going to stay with Anna and when. Everyone refused to leave her alone even though Anna said they all needed to go home shower and sleep. "Nan, did they find the girls?"

Nancy looked up from her book that she was glancing over, "Yes they found three. Apparently it was a smuggling ring."

Anna raised her eyebrow, "a smuggling ring?"

Nancy sat her book on the edge of Anna's bed, "they were pretty much selling girls to people, overseas mostly."

Anna gasped, such a horrible thing for people to be doing to people, "I'm glad they are finally caught."

"Mostly, thanks to you. If you hadn't stumbled onto the girl, I'm not sure if we would have been able to find them. The police are still trying to ask a lot of questions, these were just the middle men. They have to find the boss. But hopefully they will."

"Yeah, I guess they will need statements from us."

Nancy nodded and gave her cousin's hand a squeeze, "it won't be bad. I think Fenton went to call Davis about it."

Once things had calmed down a grey haired tall slender man walked in, in uniform, "I need to ask you some questions."

Anna nodded and looked at Joe and Frank. Nancy went to go get them real food and she was going to try to sneak in it. Carson, Fenton, and Laura were home resting and was going to come back later on in the day. Joe and Frank sat a little straighter in their chairs.

Joe squeezed Anna's hand, "only if she feels up to it." Joe protested.

Anna gave him a small half smile, "It's okay Joe. I will answer a few questions. I know you need a statement."

The cop nodded and grabbed one of the green padded wooden chairs that were anything but comfortable. "We will also need Frank, Joe, and Nancy's. Maybe we can try to get most of this all out of the way now."

Frank started to talk, "Nancy and I were staking out the pizza place. We invited Anna. The only reason we staked it out was because the last place the girl was seen was there and we heard mention others girls who had disappeared were last seen there."

The cop was scribbling in a black notebook, "so did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

Frank shook his head, "no, we didn't. Everything was fine. We were about to leave when Anna went to the bathroom, Nancy went to check and came back with just her purse."

Anna started talking where Frank left off and gave the cops a description of the guys and the events that had unfolded, "Then I blacked out."

Joe then started telling Officer Davis that he had been staking out the warehouse and by sheer luck it was the one they brought Anna too. Although Joe left out the part about how much he wanted to shoot the guy, and Frank never added it in. They both decided it wasn't important. The officer smiled at them after he finished getting the last bit of details, "I will catch up with Nancy. If I need anything else I will let you know. Anna, get well soon. We are all pulling for you at the station."

Anna had no doubt she had gotten to know almost all of the cops, friends with Fenton and they all knew Joe and Frank. Cases were constantly wrapped up with police involvement usually it ended with someone in the hospital. "thanks Davis."

He nodded and walked out of the room. Joe laid his head on the bed and Anna started to run her fingers through his medium length hair, "Joe, go home take a nap, please."

Anna looked towards Frank to try to get some help. Before anyone could say another word about it Nancy walked in with food. She had snuck in some cheeseburgers and fries.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about midnight and Anna glanced at the ceiling and looked over at Laura who was sitting beside her reading. This was her second night at the hospital and she hated every minute. She managed to talk Joe into going home and sleeping. Between both of them he went but Frank and Nancy dragged him out of the room. Anna knew how much she had scared him and how much he hated hospitals. She smiled as she thought about how blessed and loved she was.

Laura glanced up, "Well honey, now that everyone is gone. I think we need to have a talk."

Anna jumped a little. How could she have known? No one knew but her and the doctor. "What about, Mrs. Hardy?"

Laura smiled and placed her hand on Anna's, "Sweetie, you are having a baby right?"

Anna blushed, "How did you know? No one does."

Laura smiled, "I went through the same thing. You had a stomach bug for quite a while and you really are glowing. They are keeping you a couple of days to observe. I know, trust me, with those injuries they would patch you up and sent you home. My dear with my boys I have been to the hospital too many times to count."

Anna blush was getting redder, "I'm sorry I know we aren't married I know this isn't what you want for your son. He doesn't even know."

Laura chuckled, "sweetheart, Joe loves you. I am no fool I know what both of my boys do and the chances they take. It's naturally. I don't care one bit about things like that. And I know you are the one for my son."

Anna smiled, "Thank you so much Mrs. Hardy. Do you want to know the sex?"

Laura's eyes twinkled, "Sweetheart I had no idea you were that far along. And call me Laura or mom."

She winked at Anna. "It's a girl." Anna blurted out and Laura clasped her hands over her mouth. A girl she had always wanted a daughter and now she would be bless with granddaughter. Although she knew her son would be extra protective over girls but she knew he would handle it. "I'm so excited for both of you and I promise I won't breathe a word not even to Fenton. When do you plan to tell him?"

Anna frowned, "I planned on telling him about a month ago but he was so wrapped up in this case. I didn't want to add anything on top of it. I know how important that missing girl was. I didn't want to jeopardize them finding her. I guess I will tell him as soon as I get out of here."

Anna jumped when she saw Nancy walk into the room, "Anna, I overheard congrats. I won't tell I promise. This is so exciting."

Anna blushed and got nervous but she knew that Nancy wouldn't breathe a word to Joe or Frank, "Thanks Nan. You are going to be an Aunt."

Nancy laughed, her and Frank were engaged and their wedding was a little over a week away. It was going to be at the Greenbrier Resort. "I can't wait to be an aunt." Nancy smiled she knew what Joe had planned.

The whole family was staying in the presidential suite at the Greenbrier and Joe and Anna were staying in the same room as Grace Kelly Princess of Monaco did with her family. Joe was going to propose to Anna.

Laura smiled at both girls, "I have two amazing daughters to be and a granddaughter on the way. I couldn't be happier." Nancy knew Laura knew as well and Nancy guessed that is why the baby didn't matter much. She was happy; the whole family was happy and safe.

Frank woke up to a scream and went running down the hall. Joe had sweat pouring down his face. Frank sat down beside him, "are you ok?"

Joe looked at him with a bewildered look, "no, I need to go to the hospital to check on Anna."

Frank stopped his brother in his tracks, "I will check on her in a bit you really need some rest." Frank was worried about Joe. He knew his brother was having a hard time with Anna being kidnapped and all the feelings about Iola kept coming back. He had watched his brother struggle with it for almost two days now. Joe snapped his fingers in front of Frank's face, "Frank?"

"Sorry, zoned out. What?"

"I said promise you will go check on Anna now?"

"Yes, I will go now. Nan is there anyway so I can check on them and mom can come home early."

"I think I should go. I want to make sure"

Frank cut his brother off, "I am leaving now. Rest." Joe slowly crawled back into bed but knew he wouldn't be able to rest. Frank walked out of his room and down the hall to change.

Frank walked into Anna's hospital room. He saw his mom asleep in one of the chairs a sight he had seen growing up. Nancy was sitting in a chair with her head was on Anna's bed. She was asleep. Frank glanced towards Anna her eyes were open looking at Frank, she gently whispered, "why are you here so early in the morning?" Frank gave her a soft smile. "I promised Joe I would check on you after he woke up in a panic. I manage to get him to go back to sleep. Why are you up?"

"I can't close my eyes or I experience it all over again."

Frank pulled up an empty chair by the bed, "Anything I can do to help?"

"How do you keep the fear away?"

"It fades with time. Having people you care and love around you helps."

"I don't want to experience any of this again."

"I hate to break it to you but if you stay with Joe chances are it will happen again more than once. Trouble always follows us."

"I guess I will have to get use to it. Whenever I use to help Nancy during college it was never like this."

Frank sighed he didn't want to point out the fact that Nancy would never share the difficult cases with her. Nancy tried to protect her cousin especially after everything she had been through. "You know even during that time stuff happened to Nancy, me, and even Joe."

"You guys never seemed to phase by it which now going through it blows me away you could act so nonchalant about it."

"We have had practice and none of us ever wanted to worry you or anyone else."

Laura and Nancy were slowly starting to wake up. Laura glanced at her son, "Frank, what time is it?"

Frank looked down at his watch, "About three in the morning. Why won't you go home? I will stay with Nancy and Anna."

Laura nodded and looked at Anna, "Is that okay with you?"

"Go get some rest, Laura. Thank you." Laura gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and gathered her things and left. Nancy came over to Frank and sat on his lap, "What brings you here so early?"

"Joe."

It had been two days almost three of miserable hospital food and Anna was more than ready to leave. Luckily, Anna was getting out in time to still go to the fitting with Nancy. Joe was pacing the floor.

"Why are you pacing?" Anna asked him with a questioning glance.

Joe stood and smiled at Anna, "where are mom and dad. Let's leave this place."

Anna laughed then grabbed her side, it still hurt a little. She could get the stitches out before the wedding thankfully and she knew make up could hide the rest. Her ribs were healing and although they did hurt she could stand it. Laura and Fenton came walking into the room, "ready?"

Anna and Joe both nodded and Fenton handed Anna a Styrofoam cup, "cherry coke."

Anna gave him a huge smile, "oh you are a mind reader."

He gave Anna a wink, "thought you might want one."

After a debate between Laura and Joe it was decided that Anna would go back to the Hardy house instead of Anna's house. Anna honestly didn't care she just wanted a bed or sofa of familiar surrounds and a place that didn't smell like a hospital.

Anna laid on the couch in the family room and it was a full house. Frank and Joe's Aunt Gertrude which was also Fenton's sister, she had helped raise the boys and well she could be very difficult at times. Laura and Gertrude were in the kitchen. Fenton was in his study with his old friend and Nancy's dad, Carson. Frank, Joe, Nancy, and Anna were in the family room watching TV but not fully paying attention.

Frank glanced over at Joe and Anna on the couch, "need anything? I am going to go rummage the kitchen."

"Bring me some food, chips or something. I'm hungry." Joe called after him.

Anna swatted him, "are you ever not hungry? Frank, bring me some sweet tea. Please."

Frank laughed, "She's got you Joe. You are like a garbage disposal."

Nancy laughed, "you are too Frank and a tea for me."

Frank popped his head through the doorway, "be nice or you get nothing, Nan." He stuck his tongue out at her.

Within seconds they heard Aunt Gertrude, "Franklin Hardy, no one needs that much junk food. You and Joe aren't going to want dinner."

"We will still be hungry. I promise Aunt Gertrude." Frank tried to say smoothly. Nancy and Anna tried to stifle giggles.

Laura gentle said, "You know how they eat, Trudy. It will be fine."

Frank quickly appeared with bags of chips and cookies. And two glasses of sweet tea. Joe quickly retched for a bag of chips and started eating. "Thank bro." He mumbled through crunches.

Nancy laughed, "Thanks babe for the tea."

Anna smiled, "likewise minus the babe part."

Nancy smiled towards Anna she had her feet in Joe's lap and despite the fact that Joe was getting crumbs everywhere. They both seemed to be quite happy. "Anna, our fittings are soon. We probably need to leave here in about twenty minutes. Bess and George are going to meet us there."

Anna moaned in her head. Bess wasn't exactly her biggest fan since she had started dating Joe. Bess has had the biggest crush on Joe well since before she ever met Bess and she did feel bad. At least she got along with George, "I better go upstairs and change. I doubt I should go in pajamas."

Anna started getting up and Joe grunted, "No, you need to rest."

Anna squatted at Joe, "I will take some Tylenol and be okay."

Anna started slowly walking up the stairs and Nancy got up too, "I probably need to change into a different outfit as well."

Joe looked at Frank, "do we have a tux fitting or something?"

Frank looked up at him with a cookie dangling out of his mouth, "mom got our measurements remember?"

Joe nodded, "yeah."

Frank laughed at his brother. He knew his brother would learn the hard way how exhausting all this wedding stuff could be and he had a feeling Nancy wasn't as bad as what Anna would be. He heard footsteps coming down the steps him and Joe looked up to see Anna and Nancy.

Nancy and Anna were both wearing loose-fitting dresses and ballet flats. They both had such similar style and looked quite a bit alike. Nancy's hair was strawberry-blonde and Anna's was auburn a red brown however both had green eyes, both slender, but Nancy had a bit more of an athletic built. Nancy jogged every day and Anna did yoga.

Joe spoke up, "you look beautiful but are you comfortable?"

Anna walked towards Joe and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "this is more comfortable then jeans."

He nodded and Frank walked over to Nancy and whispered in her ear, "You look stunning. I can't wait for the wedding." Nancy giggled and placed a kiss on his lips.

Anna and Nancy walked into the little bridal shop for their last fitting. Nancy had chosen a beautiful mermaid gown with a pleated skirt and bubble hem Vera Wang dress. Anna, Bess and George, the bridesmaids, were going to wear short organza with draped bodice and a bubble skirt dress that were a gray hue with a black ribbon belt also Vera Wang. Nancy had a ribbon sash bow that had the same gray hue as the dresses. Anna cringed slightly when she saw Bess shoot her a mean look.

Nancy must had noticed she leaned over, "don't worry."

Anna gave Nancy a reassuring nod. "You both look beautiful. Although Anna looks like you got into a brawl." Bess snapped at them but George spoke with ease and continued on, "are you ok?"

Anna nodded, "yes a few bumps and bruises. I will heal. My first kidnapping I expect around Drew and the Hardys there will be plenty more." Everyone laughed even Bess chuckled.

Nancy gave Anna a stern look, "What the hell does that mean?"

George tried to talking through laughing, "You do get kidnapped a lot."

Anna nodded and changed the subject, "I can't wait to see us all in our beautiful dresses."

Bess squealed in delight as the lady who worked at the shop pulled out the dresses. "Nan, you really did pick out gorgeous dresses."

Nancy smiled at Bess, "I had some help." Nancy smiled Anna had definitely helped a lot and Bess had flown in one weekend to give some input. She wished things weren't so tense between Bess and Anna and she did hope Bess would get over it soon. Nancy knew that there case in Cairo where Bess was Joe's pretend wife didn't really help matters. She had it bad for him.

Nancy twirled in her dress she loved it and after the first fitting it fit like a glove and she could relax about one thing. She stepped out of her dressing room and everyone squealed with delight. "Okay girls go put your dresses on, maybe I can get a picture of all of us."

The girls got up and quickly changed into their dresses. Anna sighed her dress wouldn't zip all the way. She was afraid of this. She must have been slowly starting to show. Nancy knocked on her door, "Anna, do you want help?"

Anna quickly opened the door and Nancy stepped in. At least she didn't have to make up a lie to Nancy. She knew she was pregnant. "It won't zip. Am I showing? Joe can't guess this. I want to be able to tell him."

Nancy put a finger to her mouth, "shhh… you aren't showing that bad. Joe is just happy you're okay but you have to tell him. Secondly they can just take it out a little with a little extra. Let me go get a seamstress and we will have her fix it in here."

Anna nodded and tried not to cry she felt like she was ruining Nancy's wedding. Within minutes Nancy was back with a seamstress in tow. Nancy whispered to the girl, "She is pregnant but no one can know because the guy doesn't know yet so let's keep it between us three okay?"

The girl smiled at Anna and started getting to work, "sure thing, miss. I understand, congrats by the way." I smiled at her, "well thank you."

Anna and Nancy walked into the Hardy house to voices arguing. They looked at each other and heard Aunt Gertrude lecturing Joe and Frank, "You both need to start acting better. The way you eat do you know how many crumbs are in there from your chip binge." Anna and Nancy tried to stifle giggles.

Nancy called out almost in song, "we are home."

The boys rushed into the foyer giving them a look of thanks. "So, Nancy and I were thinking tonight me and her could stay at my house. You boys go do bachelor things and we can do bachelorette things."

Joe went to protest but Frank put his hand on his shoulder, "you girls need some girl time."

Nancy smiled, "good after dinner we will leave."

Anna heard ringing noises and slowly opened her eyes, the clock read 4am. She rubbed her eyes and picked up her cell, "hello?" She said half-way asleep.

"Anna, I am sorry. I didn't want to wake you but Joe is pacing the floor. He woke up having a nightmare and you weren't here and he is just freaking out a bit." Frank sounded tired himself and Anna started waking up a little more. Frank was protective of his little brother in certain situations and this was one of them. He worried about him. He didn't want to see him have another downward spiral from Iola and worrying about Anna. Almost everyone was afraid of this but no one said it.

"I hate that I am causing him not to sleep."

"You can't blame yourself. You didn't ask to get kidnapped."

"I know that but I still feel bad."

"I understand Nancy and I have gone through this with each other but we have gotten use to it, as bad as that sounds." Frank let out a chuckle.

"Let me talk to Joe. Thanks Frank." Anna heard some background noises and it sounded like Joe was protesting the fact that Frank had called her.

"Sorry Babe, I didn't mean for Frank to call you." Joe sound so exhausted on the other end. Anna knew he was tossing and turning but she didn't realize the nightmare part.

"I am glad he did. What was your dream about?"

"I didn't get to you in time." Joe said quietly. Joe was anything but a quiet person. It bothered Anna but she understood. She wished she knew what she could do to help him.

"Joe, I am fine you did get to me in time. We are both happy and safe."

"Don't tell Frank but I am glad he called you. I just have memories of Iola and you being kidnap me not getting there in time."

"I won't tell him. I am not Iola and I am here. I am fine."

"I know you aren't. I love you so much and I couldn't bear if anything happened to you. I came so close to-"

Anna cut him off. Frank had told Anna everything that happened. In ways Anna was a little mad that Joe kept bring up Iola but he loved her. What happened to Anna made Joe relive painful memories and he didn't kill her kidnapper that was all that matter. "Joe, you didn't do anything."

"If Frank hadn't gotten there in time, I just don't know."

"Joe, we are all happy and safe. Frank and Nancy's wedding is soon. We leave soon. We have a lot of happy and exciting things to focus on. Let's do that. Live in the present not the past."

"You are right. I just needed some tough love. Mom, Dad, and Frank are walking on eggshells."

"They are worried and don't want to say the wrong thing. Joe, focus on our future, on the upcoming events. Happy thoughts."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"I will see you in the morning okay? Try to get some sleep even if it is just a little bit. I will wake you up when I get there."

"Love you."

"Love you." Anna hung up the phone and tried to go back to sleep.

Anna quietly opened Joe's bedroom door. His bedroom still looked the same as it did when he was in high school. Football memories, posters, and mystery related stuff. She remembered the first time she was in this room it was about five years ago. Nancy had dragged her to Bayport after freshman year of college. She was ready to try a relationship with Frank after a year of being broken up with Ned.

Joe was grieving over Iola at the time, and she got to experience some of what he was like although at that point she had been gone for almost a year. She just wasn't ready for a relationship she had blocked herself off after her parents. Joe tried to get Anna to date him her sophomore year and finally during her senior year of college she gave in to his hardy charm.

Anna softly kissed Joe on the lips, "time to wake up sleepy head."

Joe opened his eyes, "that is something I could get use to."

Anna smiled and sat at the end of the twin bed. "Nancy and I are going to do some shopping since we leave tomorrow."

Joe laughed, "You really need more clothes?"

Anna bit her lip and nodded, "do you even know me, Joseph Hardy."

Joe sat up and laughed, "of course, I do. You shop more than anyone I know."

Anna laughed, "You are a good detective."

Joe pulled a shirt on and gave her a smirk, "what's for breakfast?"

Anna couldn't help but laugh one thing was for certain a way to a Hardy was through their stomach, "your mom made pancakes, I think they are chocolate chip ones."

Joe rushed to his door and looked back, "what are you waiting for? Frank will eat them all."

Joe rushed into the kitchen and sat at the table and started piling up the pancakes. Frank had already had a plate full. Nancy was laughing at both of them, "you better slow down and actually chew before you both choke."

Laura turned and smiled, "they haven't choked yet after years and years of swallowing food whole."

Anna leaned against the door frame it was so nice to experience the family atmosphere. The last couple of years she got to share more and more in the Hardy family and loved every minute of it. Anna sat down by Joe and got a couple of pancakes and started eating. "Nan, are you ready for some shopping?"

Nancy smiled up at Anna and looked over towards Mrs. Hardy, "Laura would you like to tag along with Anna and me?"

Anna quickly spoke up, "yes please come."

Laura laughed, "of course it might be fun going shopping." Anna sat her fork down. She started feeling sick and she thought that the morning sickness was over. Anna quickly hurried to the bathroom. Laura gave Nancy a look and look at her sons. Joe was about to get up to check on Anna. Frank didn't even notice.

Laura quickly started towards the door, "Joe, finish eating. I will check on her. It might be the medicine she is on."

Laura quickly hurried down the hallway and could hear Anna throwing up. She opened the door, "are you okay, honey?" Anna held up her hand and quickly grabbed some toilet paper to wipe her mouth, "I am so sorry."

Laura kneeled down beside her, "sweetie, I have been through all of this. I know your pain. What can I get you?"

Anna laid her head on the toilet seat, "sprite please? Thank you so much."

Laura nodded and quickly headed back towards the kitchen. Joe quickly looked up, "is Anna okay?" Laura grabbed a bottle of Sprite, "she is fine. I think she has just had too many different drugs and she isn't use to non-hospital food."

Joe nodded, "should I go check on her?"

Laura shook her head, "I have it Joe."

Joe sighed he picked out a beautiful ring one he knew Anna would love it was a princess cut 2 carat diamond center stone and a ring of about another carat of little diamonds all around the big one. He knew she would be head over heels in love with it. He was just glad she was okay nothing else matter. They were leaving for the Greenbrier tomorrow and Anna and Nancy decided to do some last minute shopping. Anna was better even though it had only been about a week. Her bruises are starting to fade and Joe was amazed at how well mentally she was handling everything. She was happy glowing and beautiful.

Frank sat down beside him, "getting nervous?"

Joe smiled and looked at Frank, "not on your life."

Frank nodded patted Joe on the shoulder and went to leave, "Frank, make sure you check to make sure your feet are cold." Frank laughed it was nice to have the old Joe back corny jokes and all although Joe was a little extra protective with Anna. But Frank knew it would fade a little over time, the wounds were still too fresh.

Anna carried two handfuls of shopping bags upstairs to her closet. She started laying out her luggage and packing. She laid out an extra one and started packing Joe's clothes too. She had brought new clothes for both of them but he had enough clothes there that she could finish all his packing. Anna was almost done packing when she heard Joe and Frank, "Anna, are you here?"

Anna walked to the doorway, "I'm upstairs packing." Anna's town house wasn't too far from the Hardy house. It was a newer and two stories. It was a simple layout living room kitchen, and half bath downstairs. Upstairs had two bedrooms and two baths. It was a nice size for just her and Joe. But after the wedding, they needed to start actually looking for a house. Joe and Frank came running up the stairs. Joe placed a kiss on her lips, "we have a favor." Anna rolled her eyes and Frank gave her a hug both look at her with puppy dog eyes, "Please Anna."

"Okay what is the favor?"

"Actually two favors, one I need you to hold onto Nancy's wedding present." Frank handed her a black box and she peeked inside. It was a blue sapphire and diamond bracelet. It could be Nancy's something blue.

"Frank, it's perfect. She will love it. It can be her something blue."

Frank smiled and apparently was proud of himself, "that's what I thought."

"Second favor, we want to go out tonight and we need a d.d. plus we also need a place to crash." Joe said with a smile.

Anna laughed, "I think I can pull that off but no complaining about being hung over."

"Deal" they both said in unison.

"Why won't you just have the guys here?"

Joe looked up at Anna, "do you care," almost in shocked that she had suggested it.

Anna shook her head, "of course not. I would love to see them and Nancy can come over. Some of her friends it can be one last party before we all leave in the morning."

Joe gave her a look and scanned her up and down, "you feel up to it? After this morning and then you went shopping."

Anna smiled, "I feel fine. I just won't drink anything."

Joe nodded and he and Frank scurried off to call everyone. Joe quickly back tracked and placed a nice long kiss on her lips and whispered, "You are the best."


	5. Chapter 5

Anna smiled her house was full of her and Joe's friends. They were leaving tomorrow morning for Nancy and Frank's wedding. Biff Hooper came walking towards her with a beer in hand, "you drinking"

Anna shook her head, "someone has to watch y'all."

Biff laughed, "When you and Joe going to get hitch?"

Biff was one of Frank and Joe's childhood best friends, and he was now in the military. A navy seal and was station close of Bayport. "Ask my lovely boyfriend that." Anna replied with a wink. Chet Morton came up beside them. "He needs to ask you soon."

Anna laughed, "I'm in no rush. I love him and when he is ready he will. I don't want to push him."

Chet laughed, "He is head over heels. You need to push him to the alter. You are good for him."

She smiled, "thanks boys. But go tell Joe this." Chet was another one of the boys' best friend. He also happened to be Iola's brother and having his approval of Anna and Joe meant the world to both of them. He helped the brothers solve cases, too. Chet worked part time at the Hardy & Sons Investigation office. Joe came up behind Anna and gave her a hug, "hey baby, how are you feeling?"

Anna smiled, "fine, but the boys were wondering when we are going to get hitch."

Joe pulled her closer towards him and looked at Chet and Biff, "I don't know haven't thought about it much." Anna frowned a little and Joe noticed. Biff and Chet knew he was going to propose and wanted to get Anna's reaction over marriage. Apparently from the look on her face she was ready to be his wife. He smiled to himself as he thought about the perfect proposal he had planned.

Nancy smiled at Frank, "are you packed yet?"

Frank pulled Nancy on his lap, "yes, I got it done before the party."

Nancy placed a kiss on his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can't wait to be your wife."

"Mrs. Nancy Hardy has a nice ring doesn't it?"

"It does. Have you thought about buying that house on Jefferson Street anymore?" Nancy and Frank found a nice two story brick house that was just a couple of blocks from his parents. The perfect family home, it had four bedrooms and five baths. A wonderful kitchen and family room, those were must for Nancy.

"Well I put an offer in on it. Hopefully we will know something after the wedding." Nancy smiled she hoped they accepted the offer. There is another house for sell on the same street. Nancy made a mental note that if they did get the house to point out that Joe and Anna needed the house just down the street from them.

Joe rolled over Anna was quietly sleeping. She looked so peaceful. "Sweetheart, wake up. We got a flight to catch."

Anna slowly opened her eyes, "good morning. What time is it?"

Joe glazed at the clock, "8" Anna jumped out of bed, "our flight is at 10. We got to move."

Joe got up slowly, "it's our plane, and it won't take off without us."

Anna gave him a smirk, "it isn't nice to be late especially when you have guest coming onto your plane. We go to be there before everyone." Joe sighed and got dressed. They yelled at Frank and Nancy to get up in the next room. It was a good thing that everyone thought ahead enough that their luggage was there. Everyone went home last night and everyone was meeting them at the airport.

Anna had purchased an airplane partly for her publishing business but the boys and Fenton used it the most for their investigation business. It was nice to have easy access to a plane with a personal pilot. Within ten minutes, everyone was downstairs loading Anna's Volvo SUV and driving to the airport.

Biff, Chet, Frank, and Joe were playing poker on the airplane joking and laughing. Anna and Nancy were deep in conversation. Laura was asleep on Fenton's shoulder. Carson and Fenton were quietly carrying on a conversation. Gertrude was knitting. Bess and George were watching the movie that the airline was showing. Anna turned to Nancy in a soft voice, "I am going to tell Joe tonight before the rehearsal dinner."

Nancy smiled at her, "you can announce it before we eat."

"I don't want to steal your and Frank's thunder."

Nancy let out a giggle and quickly covered her mouth. She didn't want anyone to pick up on their conversation, "Joe would have it no other way. The boys share everything. It seems fitting."

Anna raised her eyebrows, "it's not like we are getting married. I am having a baby unless you are announcing the same thing before your wedding. We technically aren't going through anything together."

Nancy almost let it slip about the proposal but she bit her tongue, "still big lifestyle changes. It counts."

Anna shifted her eyes to Bess, "I may be killed over the announcement."

"Of course not, Bess might act out a little but she will come around. She and Joe never dated. I think it just stings a little where Joe flirted so much."

"I hope so we use to be friends in high school. Then those damn Hardy boys had to ruin it." Anna and Nancy both started laughing and the boys turned to them.

Frank shouted, "What's so funny?"

Anna and Nancy exchanged looks, "oh nothing, girl talk."

Joe let out a grunt, "sharing secrets. I don't like it. I want in on it."

Anna's eyes twinkled, "well don't worry your little head about it Joe, you will know soon enough."

Nancy laughed at the confuse look on all the guys faces and added, "You call yourself a detective Joseph Hardy."

Joe sat a little straighter, "I take great offense to that. See who will save you next time you are kidnapped."

Frank laughed; "touché." Nancy stuck her tongue out at them.

Biff leaned over and whispered between Anna and Nancy, "think I have a chance with Bess?"

Nancy smiled at Anna, "maybe after tonight. She needs to get over a little crush of hers." Biff gave her a confused looked and mumbled whatever under his breath.

After a couple of hours in the air they finally landed at the airport and boarded the shuttle bus to the Greenbrier. "Well everyone, I will check us in to our huge suite." Carson announced.

Everyone started gathering in the impressive lobby. Anna loved the Greenbrier and could remember spending a lot of time her when she was little. For a while her parents owned a home here but it was sold before they moved to River Heights along with all their other houses, sail boat, and most of their cars. Anna didn't fully understand why her parents got so paranoid before her senior year but after they were murderer it made a little more sense. Anna thought they had made someone mad but there were still no answers and a lot of lingering questions that she may never know the answer.

Anna looked around and gasped a little when she thought she saw someone who looked like Ned, Nancy's ex-boyfriend. Anna quickly followed him, "Ned?" She called out after she was away from the group.

He turned around, "Anna, why are you here?"

She rolled her eyes, "you should know why we are here."

"I honestly don't. I am here with my new girlfriend and her family. Is that Nancy and the Hardy family?"

Anna quickly pushed him into a separate room so no one saw him, "Yes, its Nancy's wedding weekend. Oh please Ned, don't ruin this for Nancy."

His face turned red, "Frank Hardy?"

Anna made a small nod and she saw Joe come up behind Ned and push him out of the way, "What the hell are you doing"

Anna quickly pushed Joe off Ned, "Joe, its Ned. Relax, I am fine."

Anna turned to Ned, "I was just recently kidnapped. He is a bit on edge."

Ned nodded, "What the hell is Nancy doing marrying Frank."

Joe turned to him, "come off it Ned, they love each other. You have been broken up for five years if not longer. Get over yourself."

"What the hell do you know? You haven't been cheated on. You are a Hardy boy everyone loves the Hardy boys."

"No I have had a girlfriend blown up and one kidnapped."

Anna quickly stepped in the middle. "Joe, calm down. Ned, go back to your girlfriend and please leave us all alone. Nancy never cheated on you and you know that."

Frank at this point heard Joe's yells and had made his way over and saw Ned and turned blood red, "Get out of here Nickerson." Ned drew his arm back and tried to punch Frank but Frank dodge it and Joe tackled him. Before Anna blinked Joe had Ned pinned on the floor punching him, like he was a punching bag.

Anna tried to pull Joe off him, "Joe stop it."

Fenton moved Anna to the side and pulled Joe off Ned, "Go back to the group Joe and Frank." They nodded and left. Fenton turned to Ned, "You need to leave. Nancy made her choice years ago."

Anna turned to him and said, "You broke up with her. Please don't start anything else." Fenton gave Ned such a stern look finally he nodded and walked away.

Fenton look down at Anna, "are you okay?"

Anna nodded, "how did you manage them when they were younger?"

Fenton laughed and him and Anna headed back to the group, "a stern hand and I have a lot of pull with the police in Bayport." Anna laughed. No one dared breathe a word about Ned to Nancy. No one wanted to upset her.

Everyone gathered in the foyer of the presidential suite, but it was more like a house. Everyone quickly pulled out their keys and started looking for their rooms. Anna turned to Joe, "You have our key?" He nodded."

"Follow me."

Joe led Anna to their room they were staying at, "Baby this was Grace Kelly's room."

She gasped, "Joe, are you serious?"

He threw the doors open and smiled, "Yes, take a look."

Anna's mouth dropped there was candles and rose petals everywhere. She slowly walked in and Joe walked behind her, "Honey, I love you so much." He slowly got down on one knee. She could feel the hot tears sliding down her face.

"I would be the luckiest man alive if you would honor me to be my wife." Anna just cried and it worried Joe was she going to say no. He slowly pulled out the ring and opened the box and gently stood up while handing it to her.

Anna had tears running down her face, "Joe, I love you so much; yes of course I will marry you." She threw her hands around his neck and gave him a big kiss. She pulled away, "Joe I have something to tell you."

He gave her a questioning glance, "What baby? You don't like the ring?"

Anna laughed as she slid on her perfect ring, "Joe I love the ring it is so perfect." She gave him a kiss.

"Then what is it babe?"

Anna smiled, "You are going to be a dad."

Joe busted into the biggest grin and twirled Anna around while yelling "yaaaahoooooo."

Anna laughed, "It's a girl."

Joe smiled, "a little girl who will be so beautiful just like her mom."

Joe laughed and kissed Anna. Then he stopped a girl he thought that means Anna was about 3 months pregnant why hadn't she told him sooner. He looked at Anna, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Is this what you were talking about on the plane?" He pouted and they both walked to the bed.

Anna nodded and put her hand on his leg, "Joe I didn't know till about a month ago and you had just got the case with the kidnapping and I didn't want to add or distract you from the case. That girl needed to be home with her parents. Then the case just seemed to keep dragging on you kept getting bad leads. Then I was in the hospital when I woke up I was so afraid I lost the baby. The doctor told me it was a girl and that she was healthy and happy. I'm so sorry Joe I couldn't stand to keep it from you but you were so wrapped up in this case that I couldn't bear to distract you. I wanted to wait till it was the right moment. Nancy knows and so does your mom. But your mom guessed it."

Joe hushed her up by placing a kiss on her lips, "I'm not angry I am so happy. Glad both of my girls are safe and healthy. I can't wait to share the news. We are meeting everyone at the Forum the Italian place so we better get going because we have to be there soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Joe glance at his watch and went to his suitcases that the bellboys had placed inside their closet. He pulled out a fresh shirt with a tie and black slacks. Anna was trying to find something to wear and for the first time Joe noticed she had a very tiny bump. Not to noticeable but with just her bra and underwear on he could notice it. It brought a smile to his face he slipped over and placed a kiss on her little bump, "I love you both so much. We need to start thinking about names."

Anna grinned as she pulled a purple flower flowy sundress out of the closet, "Kendall Grace Hardy?"

He smiled, "After your mother and Grace Kelly?" He laughed it was perfect consider where he proposed where she told him and he knew she would want to have honored her mother that way.

"Yes, Joe, do you like it?"

He smiled place a kiss on her lips then on her little bump, "hello, Kendall Grace. I'm your daddy." Anna smiled at him she was so in love and so happy.

Nancy smiled as she saw Joe and Anna headed this way. She saw the ring on Anna's finger and smiled to herself. She was so excited they were going to be cousins and sister in laws and she was going to have a niece. She knew Anna was perfect for Joe. Nancy could see the change in Joe, he had gotten a little more careful, a little more serious, and he was head over heels. Nancy had gotten Anna and Joe a present from the little children's clothing store. It was a mini trench coat and she got a cute little dress that would go with it.

Joe let out the biggest grin and held Anna's hand up to show off the ring, "Everyone we are getting married." Everyone squealed. Nancy looked over at Bess who looked a little pouty but she managed to say congrats. Carson gave Anna a hug. He had grown to love Anna like a daughter. After his sister and her husband were killed, he took Anna in.

Joe held up a hand, "Wait there is more." Everyone casted glance at each other Nancy and Laura gave each other a knowing smile. "Anna is having a baby girl, Kendall Grace Hardy." Nancy smiled they didn't know the name they must have decided easily and Nancy knew it all made sense it was a perfect name.

Frank bent down to Nancy's ear, "You knew didn't you?"

Nancy smiled, "Sorry Frank I overheard your mom and Anna talking. Your mom figured it out in the hospital and I promise well we promised we wouldn't say anything till Joe knew."

Frank smiled, "Understandable. So, I am going to have a niece." Nancy laughed and grabbed her bag and took Anna and Joe into a small area so she could show them their present. "I know I am probably jumping the gun but I got you guys a present well it's a present for Kendall."

Joe laughed, "Nan."

Anna opened the bag and laughed as she pulled out the trench coat. Joe raised his eyebrow, "My daughter is not going to turn into a Nancy Drew."

Nancy laughed and Anna smacked him "Babe, it is in her blood. She is related to the Hardy's and to Nancy. It's a triple threat."

Joe pouted, "Aw man." Anna loved the dress.

Nancy smiled. "I am so happy for you both." She gave them a hug and kisses on the cheeks and let everyone else get in some words. Frank walked over, "way to go bro."

Joe laughed, "you aren't teaching my daughter about solving cases."

"Course I will. Uncles are meant to help cause trouble."

Joe rolled his eyes, "of course they are. But payback is a bitch."

Frank smiled, "I can deal with that."

Joe was happy as they were eating and everyone was asking questions about the case about the baby about when they wanted to get married and excitement over his brother's wedding. Joe looked at Bess, he wondered how she was handling everything considering he knew she had a massive crush on him and he used to be such a flirt he egged it on but it all changed after he really got to know Anna.

He rubbed Anna's leg and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He looked down at his brother and Nancy who was giving each other loving glances and was as much in love as him and Anna.

Fenton stood up, "Well everyone, I can honestly say this has been an eventful weekend, so far. I am so happy for Joe and Anna. I am going to be a grandfather. I think I might be too young." Everyone chuckled but Bess who shot Joe and Anna evil looks. "Seriously I couldn't be more proud of my boys; Frank and Joe, you both have chosen such wonderful caring loving women. Who puts up with your crap which is amazing." Everyone broke into laughter Frank shot Joe a glaze.

Joe chuckled, "Come on Dad. Who wouldn't want to put up with us Hardy men?" Everyone chuckled again.

"Joe you are so right. But you are about to be blessed with a head strong stubborn Hardy girl. I can't wait to see you get paid back for all the headaches you and Frank caused me." Everyone laughed and his mother glanced at him and smiled with a wink. "Now Frank and Nancy, this weekend is supposed to be about your wedding..."

Joe piped up, "You know how I love the attention and sharing everything with you big brother."

Frank casted Joe a glance and laughed, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Fenton continued ignoring his sons, "Frank, you have made your mother and me so proud. You picked one of the finest girls in the world. After all she is related to my best friend, Carson. Nancy, you are such a smart loving young woman and you remind me so much of your mom. I am so happy to welcome you into mine and Laura's family with open arms. Congrats you two and May you have a long healthy happy marriage and more grandchildren."

Everyone toasted and started chatting about the wedding. Anna was growing excited she couldn't wait to be a bridesmaid for Nancy they had become more like sisters than cousins over the last couple of years.

Joe glanced over at Bess who was trying to flirt with him across the table and giving Anna glares. Joe sighed he needed to talk to Bess. Joe squeezed Anna's hand, "Babe, I think I need to talk with Bess. Is that ok?" Anna nodded, she knew how much Bess had fallen for Joe and it made her a quick enemy. Everyone loved Anna even George, except Bess. Whatever she thought she shared with Joe was eating her up.

Anna gave him a kiss, "I think that is a good decision. I would be happier if I got smiles instead of daggers." Joe laughed and kissed her forehead and motion Bess to follow him.

As soon as they were away from everyone else Bess tried to corner him, "Why don't you want me?"

Joe sighed and rubbed his hand through his head, "I'm sorry Bess. No, I am in love with Anna. I proposed to her, she is having my child."

Bess whimpered, "But you didn't ask for a child she probably did it on purpose so you would have to propose."

Joe was starting to get a little angry, "First off Bess, Anna is a well breed young woman who is beautiful and I love her. She is Nancy's cousin. You use to like her. Secondly, I didn't know I was going to be a dad till after I proposed." She and Anna use to be friends and she knew Anna didn't lie. She used to like Anna and truth be told she was getting tired of being angry at her. Bess knew she was probably pushing Joe to the edge with all of this.

Bess went to say something but Joe held his hand up and sighed, "Bess, I'm not even getting into an argument with you. Just listen to everything I have to say." Joe noticed Bess stood a little straighter. "Just get over this."

Bess blinked, saying nothing, she knew she was acting a tad childish.

"Bess, I don't love you I never did. I never even liked you except as a friend. I was a flirt I use to be a big flirt and you have always been a flirt. Get over this. Don't ruin Nancy and Frank's wedding. I am going to be a dad and a husband with Anna. Understand?"

Bess slowly nodded she had never seen Joe get that snappy with her. She saw Nancy walking towards them.

Nancy heard Joe yelling, she saw him and Bess walk outside. She looked at Frank, "should one of us go out there."

Frank nodded while looking down at Anna who had a worried look on her face, "Nancy maybe you can handle it especially Bess. You know how she can be. I will talk to Anna."

Nancy nodded and walked out towards Bess and Joe. Frank slid over to where Anna was, "Hi Momma."

Anna smiled, "Hi Uncle."

Frank laughed, "I like the sound of that. How are you?"

Anna glanced towards the door where they could still hear Joe yelling and he notice everyone was trying to ignore it and he could hear his father trying to talk a little louder. "You think I should go out there?"

Frank shook his head, "I think Nan as got it."

She nodded, "Ok, Bess is forever going to hate me now."

Frank laughed, "Bess is a little high strung and she is a flirt so I think it will be okay. She will see another guy and off she will follow."

Anna laughed, "True, I have noticed that she is a flirt, but Joe use to be one too."

"Use to be till he fell for you. He loves you so much."

"I know. I am lucky. I lost a family to gain a bigger and better one." Frank casted her a questioning glance, "Did you not like your family?"

"Nothing like that, I miss my parents dearly but they aren't here. My parents worked a lot and I hardly saw any of my family. I had only meet Nancy a handful of times till my senior year of high school. Carson has become a fatherly figure to me. I wouldn't trade him and Nan for the world. But 3 people don't really make a family."

Frank couldn't even imagine at times their Aunt Gertrude practically raised him but his parents had always been there. He always saw his extended family at least once a year. Frank was use to big family and friend gatherings. He placed his hand on Anna's, "well now you are a Hardy. Welcome." Anna smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Nancy placed her hand on Joe's shoulder, "Joe calm down okay. Go back inside and eat. Anna seemed a little worried after you started yelling."

Joe hung his head, "sorry Nan. Thanks. Bess I'm sorry but just stop."

Bess grabbed his shoulder, "I'm sorry. I know I am over reacting but then again I am a drama queen." Bess tried to laugh it off. "I really am sorry for being so childish."

Joe nodded, "I know, Bess. Apologize to Anna." Joe slowly walked back into the restaurant.

Nancy turned to Bess, "Bess, seriously you need to stop. I love you and I understand but calm down."

Bess had tears streaming down her face, "I'm sorry Nan. I just didn't realize that it bothered me so bad. Joe use to flirt so much with me I guess I thought it was more. I think I just made it grow into something it shouldn't have been. I don't even care that much. They do seem happy together. I know I am over reacting." Bess shrugged her shoulders and wiped the tears away.

Nancy saw George walking towards them and Bess managed a smile for Nancy, "I'm sorry Nan, go back to your party. I promise it's over now I will apologize to both Joe and Anna."

Nancy nodded and hugged Bess, "it's okay. By the way, Biff asked if he had a chance with you." Bess perked up a bit. Biff was very good looking and handsome.

George came up to Bess, "Let's set down for a minute cousin dearest." Bess nodded and they sat down in the little sitting area. "Bess, Anna thinks you hate her. She is extremely nice and sweet. You and she were practically best friends till her and Joe started dating. She is perfect for Joe. Joe has changed so much since he met her. He acts more like an adult. They are good for each other."

Bess nodded, "I'm sorry. I know. I have been a bitch. Nan just told me Biff was asking her if he had a chance with me. Maybe I should start using my charm towards him." Bess smiled and they both laughed.

Anna was looking through the children's clothing store so far she was finding all kinds of stuff for Kendall. She had a massive piled of clothes, shoes, blankets, stuff animals, toys, and baby dishes. She was having fun and excited that she had the chance to find some cute stuff.

Joe walked in and hugged her from behind, "Hey love of my life." She smiled at him and turned around and placed a kiss on his lips, "Hi honey."

Joe laughed, "Shopping I see? I bet if it was a boy you wouldn't be buying so much."

Anna gave him a look, "Seriously? Pretty sure we can afford it and pretty sure it's all needed."

Joe smiled, "I don't care how much you spend. I got a couple of things in the toy shop."

Anna poked him in his ribs, "And you were giving me a hard time."

Anna turned to the clerk, "I think this is all, just add it up and charge it to the room."

The blonde girl behind the counter nodded and gave Anna a smile, "Do you have a room key?" Anna dug around in her Kate Spade purse and pulled out their room card, "yes and you can charge it on the room."

The girl continued to ring up her, told her the total, and took her room card as payment. Joe was rolling his eyes at the price, "really we need all this?"

Anna kissed him, "of course."

Joe grabbed the bags and they exited the store. Joe put his arms around Anna and gave her a hug, "love you baby."

Anna looked up and smiled, "love you too. I need to run in here. I might need a new Lilly outfit."

Joe laughed and nodded "I am going to catch up with Biff, Chet, and Frank. We have a tee time at 3. Should be interesting considering none of us golf. Not real sure why we are going. I will take the bags to the room though."

Anna laughed, "Thanks. Oh and take the camera. I am sure this is going to be priceless." Joe nodded gave her a kiss and off he went.

Anna watched Joe walk away and turned to go into the store and bumped into Bess. "Anna, I have been looking for you."

Anna raised her eyebrow, "why?"

Bess sighed and pulled her over to a table with some chairs. "I have acted so childish and stupid. I let something grow into something it shouldn't have been."

"Joe is hard to get over I understand that."

"But see that's the thing. I pretended to be married to him on a case wasn't that great. He kind of got on my nerves so I think I got caught up with winning and not losing."

"That's a little stupid Bess."

"I agreed with you. I was stupid. I am really sorry for everything. Can we try to be friends again?"

"Yes we can try but it can never be the way it used to be. I need time to forgive you especially after everything you just told me."

"I understand. That is all I can ask for."

Anna smiled and nodded said goodbye to Bess and went back to shopping. Anna thought Bess had a couple of screws loose in her head.

Joe walked towards his friends, brother, Carson, and his dad, "Hey guys. The fun one has arrived." Joe made a little bow. Everyone chuckled at his antics.

Biff looked at him, "Seriously man do you have no concept of time?"

Joe laughed, "Hooper, don't start. You are never on time. Besides ran into Anna trying to buy the whole children's store. I ended up dropping the bags off at the room and she does more shopping. I think she is catch up with Nan."

Frank gave him a look, "Nan? I bet she will end up buying lots of things."

Carson patted both Joe and Frank on the back, "they both love to shop you better get use to it, boys." Frank and Joe moaned their dislike of the idea.

Chet laughed, "All girls love to shop."

Biff quickly said, "Especially Bess, man, that girl loves to shop and talk."

Joe laughed, "Tell me something I don't know, Hooper. Be careful she can be a little crazy."

"She is starting to hone in on me but I can't say I mind it." Joe smiled at his friend, "Good for you."

Fenton raised his hand, "Let's play golf."

Once they got to the first hole everyone started teeing off but Fenton pulled Joe to the side. "Son, we need to have a talk."

Joe winced a little talking with his dad when he had that serious voice never meant anything good. "What's up dad?"

Fenton laughed a little as he saw Joe winced. "You are going to be a dad. I am so happy for you and Anna. I have a few words of wisdom."

Joe smiled, "Shoot."

"I never had girls but if she is anything like you and your brother you will have your hands full. Keep a level head, don't lose your temper. Be kind, thoughtful, caring, and most importantly don't shoot any of her boyfriends."

Joe laughed at the last part, "won't have to worry about that for a while."

Fenton put his hand on Joe's shoulder, "girls learn how to be a wife and a mother from her mom, and she learns what kind of man to love and what a man is from her dad. She will probably pick a man on the way she sees you act."

Joe looked at his dad he had heard it before but now it had meaning. It still was a tad annoying, "thanks dad or should I say grandpa." Fenton laughed and they walked back to join in on the golf game.

Anna laughed as she, Nancy, and Laura were enjoying some laughs over lunch at a charming little cafe called Drapers. Laura smiled at both Anna and Nancy, "I didn't realize this would be such a happy and exciting year for my family."

Both girls smiled at her and each other. Nancy spoke up, "I guess Frank and me need to get started on kids during the honeymoon." Everyone laughed.

Anna smiled at Nancy, "it would be nice for our kids to be close in age."

Laura couldn't be happier in that moment, "By all means start now. I want a ton of grandchildren." Nancy was ready for kids, and she would definitely be talking to Frank about the subject. Laura pulled a bag out from under the table, "girls, I have something for the both of you." She placed little black jewelry boxes in front of both girls, "these were passed down in my family. They are both family necklaces I picked the ones I thought you would like best."

Anna slowly opened hers, a gorgeous silver necklace with an oval sapphire surrounded by diamonds pendant. Anna's smiled, "I so love it. Thank you."

Laura smiled, she knew Anna would, "well it was my great grandmothers. Glad you will enjoy it."

Nancy smiled as she slowly started opening hers; it was a silver necklace with a perfectly round diamond in the middle. It was simple and gorgeous just like Nancy, "Thank you so much Laura. I love it."

"Nancy it was my great grandmothers too. I'm so glad you girls like it."

The waitress came up to the table, "Can I get you ladies anything else?" Laura looked towards Anna and Nancy. Nancy politely shook her head no.

"I would like a cup of tea please sugar and cream." Anna said politely.


	8. Chapter 8

Anna woke up in her and Joe's perfect room with their fluffy so comfortable bed. Joe had her pulled against his body and his arms wrapped tightly around her. She smiled, he looked so peaceful. She was so happy he was getting sleep for a while after the accident he was having nightmares. He had been nightmare free since they got there. Anna glanced over at the clock 4am, she sighed and slowly walked into the sitting area that had a little TV. She started flipping through the channels till she landed on some old shows on TV Land. She stretched out on the sofa and started drifting to sleep with I Love Lucy playing in the background.

She was startled by a scream and quickly got up but before she could get very far Fenton and Frank came busting through their doors. The nice thing about the presidential suite was all the suites were connected and since they had all of them it was like a big house.

Frank rushed to Anna's side, "are you okay? Was that you?" Anna shook her head and quickly ran to her and Joe's bedroom. Joe was having a nightmare but his eyes were open and he looked frantic. Anna kicked herself. He had them the worst when she wasn't in the bed.

Joe popped up out of bed yelling, "Where the hell is she?" He looked angry, asleep, but alert at the same time. It had to be a night terror and those were worse than nightmares. Anna remembered them from when she little you teetered on the edge of asleep and awake. She had them real bad after her parents' murder.

Frank put his hand on Joe's shoulder and Joe threw it off of him, "Anna?" He kept searching for her but couldn't find her.

Anna sat down on the bed, "I'm right here." He pushed her off the bed and she fell to the floor.

Frank pulled her up, "you ok?" Anna hurt, Joe pushed her pretty hard but she should have known better.

"This is a night terror. Take him to the bathroom and turn on the shower." Fenton tried to sound calm, but seeing his son like this worried him.

Frank and Fenton both grabbed Joe's arms and pulled him to the bathroom by this time everyone was starting to gather in Anna and Joe's bedroom wondering what was going on. Anna quickly turned the water on and Fenton and Frank held Joe under the water trickling out.

Laura rushed into the bathroom, "what has happened?"

Fenton look at her, his wife had a worry expression on her face, "night terror."

Finally Joe stopped struggling against Fenton and Frank and started looking a little more alert. Frank and Fenton moved away from him grabbing towels since all three of them were soaked to the bone with their pajamas on.

Nancy rushed to Frank, "Is Joe going to be ok?" Frank nodded and pushed Nancy to go into the bedroom since the bathroom was getting crowded.

Anna was just sitting on the toilet looking worried and nervous at the same time. She didn't like to see Joe suffer like this and she blamed herself for getting kidnapped. Worse of all it made flash backs of her own night terrors and nightmares. Her parents' murderer and the thought that guy was still out there somewhere. It haunted her still.

Joe was now fully awake and got out of the shower, "what happened?" Fenton took him by the arm and explained everything and Anna was just frozen. She didn't know what to think or say.

Laura kneeled beside her, "Sweetie, are you okay?" She said while rubbing her arms. Anna had chill bumps all over the body but she didn't notice. She merely nodded her head slowly. She didn't know if she was okay or not. Laura really didn't know what to do she didn't know whether she should leave Anna alone or not.

Nancy walked in, "Laura, go help Fenton with Joe. I promised Joe I would look in on Anna."

Laura nodded and moved so Nancy could sit down in front of Anna. Nancy smiled softly at her, "Anna, Joe is okay. It was just a night terror it happens to the best of us when something happens."

Anna looked up at Nancy, "I know. I have had them."

Nancy nodded slowly, "I get them sometimes after a bad painful case. It's all part of what we do."

"I understand that, Nan. But if I wasn't stupid enough to get kidnapped then he never would be having these. I shouldn't have moved to the couch. The dreams are worse if I am not in the bed. Maybe I am just a bother. What if our child gets kidnapped? I don't want to hurt Joe. What if my parents' murderer comes for me?"

With that she walked out of the bathroom past everyone standing talking to Joe and grabbed a sweatshirt and just left the suite. She wasn't sure where she was going to go at 5 in the morning but she had to get away to think, the Grace Kelly painting room, that was her favorite spot and that's where she could go to think.

Joe went to run after Anna but Nancy stopped him. "Joe, can Frank and I talk to you?" Everyone grumbled about the excitement and went back to their bedrooms except for Frank and Nancy.

Frank ruffled Joe's wet hair, "Better bro?"

He grimaced at Frank, "What is wrong with Anna?"

Nancy led the boys to the bed where they could sit and talk, "Joe, Anna is worried and afraid. She hates to see you hurting. She blames herself for being kidnapped and therefore she blames your night terrors on herself. She is having a hard time with this. I think Anna is still having problems with her parents' murder."

"But they caught the guy didn't they?"

Nancy seemed a bit shock that Joe didn't know the details, "No Joe, they stopped looking a couple of months ago."

"Why didn't Anna tell me?" Joe wondered why the last couple of months he woke up being kicked in his sleep. Anna was always drenched with sweat when she woke up. She was also having restless nights but she never said anything to him about it so he didn't think much of it because it stopped a while ago.

Frank chimed in, "she probably didn't want you to start poking your nose in it. She lost her parents and I don't know if she could bear to lose you or Nan or me for that matter. She is worried about you. She sees you suffering now."

Joe put his head in his hands. This isn't what he wanted and by no means was anything her fault. He wished she would have told him about her parents. But when it happened he knew she gave Nancy a speech about not going and poking around. Nancy threatened him and Frank about it too. She knew it would just upset Anna.

Frank patted him on the back, "Want me to go find her?"

Joe shook his head, "I know where she is. Nothing is her fault."

Nancy gave him a half smile, "She is worried Joe. She isn't use to this world and she is pregnant it's expected. It's the hormones. Go talk to her. Win her over with the Hardy charm."

Frank pushed Joe up on his feet, "Change clothes first."

Joe nodded and went to find some clothes. Nancy and Frank slipped out the door. Frank pulled Nancy in for a kiss, "You amaze me. I love you so much soon to be Mrs. Frank Hardy."

Nancy smiled, "Likewise Mr. Nancy Drew." He chuckled and led her to their room.

Joe walked softly into the Grace Kelly room, as Anna called it. She had told Joe stories of when her family would come to the Greenbrier and she could escape to this room and how often she did to get away from the craziness. He smiled as he saw her sitting in the chair looking at the big painting but she had fallen asleep.

He kneeled in front of her and placed a kiss softly on her lips, "sweetheart?"

Anna made a little sigh and her eyes fluttered, "honey, are you okay?" He nodded and picked her up, took her seat, and placed her on his lap. Anna instantly cuddled against him and Joe was thankful he changed out of the wet pajamas. "Anna, I am going to be okay. Nothing is your fault."

Anna softly cried into his shoulder, "I'm sorry I got kidnapped. I should have watched more."

Joe rubbed her back softly, "Anna, it isn't your fault. Someone figured out we were watching them and knew how to hurt us. Nancy has been hurt so many times and every time I watch Frank go through this and the same with Nan."

Anna whispered, "You forgive me?"

Joe sighed, "yes but nothing is your fault. How about this, once the baby comes we will teach you some self-defense. We can also do a detective crash course with me, you, Frank, and Nancy. Until the baby gets here we can run you thru some of the basics. "

Anna perked up a little, "you promise?"

Joe laughed a little, "of course. It would help all of us." Anna placed a kiss on his lips. Joe smiled, "also, you should have told me your parents' case went cold."

Anna looked at him shocked, "how did you know? Please don't start investigating. I can't lose you." She whimpered in his ear.

"Anna, I won't. You have to start sharing things with me. I have been getting myself out of scraps and close calls for a very long time. Trust me okay."

Anna nodded, "I'm sorry."

Joe smiled, "Let's get back to bed." Anna went to get up and he grabbed her. "I will carry you. After all I drove you to hide out for a while." Anna smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her back to their room.

Anna woke up and sat up in her bed and tried to see her surroundings. She was the one who had the nightmare this time. She was the one who was frightened. She knew she was safe. She took a deep breath to calm down and gently lay back down.

"Are you okay?" Joe whispered in her ear as he pulled her close to her body.

"Go back to sleep, I am fine." She said softly. Anna stared at the ceiling and thought about her parents' murder.

Her phone ding and Anna grabbed it a text message from unknown caller it read 'the parents dead the kid to go… soon' Anna almost woke Joe up but she took a deep breath and saved it to a folder to hide it away on her phone.

This could wait till after Nancy and Frank's wedding and she didn't want them to get involved. This could wait after all the wedding was tomorrow what could possibly happen in twenty four hours. She hoped she was right.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the day of Frank and Nancy's wedding. Anna had received several messages but they mostly sounded like they were trying to scare her, that she better watch her back, she was next. The wedding ceremony went perfectly the weather was perfect and everyone could see how much Nancy and Frank loved each other.

Joe wrapped his arms around Anna waist, "want to dance?" Anna smiled at him and they slowly walked out on the dance floor to the soft music that was playing. Michael Buble songs filled the air.

"This has been such a wonderful trip." Anna rested her head on Joe's shoulder.

"I couldn't agree more, we are engagement, I'm going to be a dad, I have a sister-in-law. Pretty damn good trip."

Anna nodded her head against his body, "there is something I need to talk to you, Nancy, Frank, and Fenton about. I have been delaying it till after the wedding. I don't want to spoil the day."

Joe stopped and pulled Anna back so that he could see her face, "What?"

Anna gave him a soft smile, "Let's not do it just yet okay. It is still their wedding day." Anna glanced over at Nancy and Frank who were dancing with each other and were in complete smiles. She didn't want to be the one to ruin that.

Joe pulled Anna off the dance floor towards where his dad was standing, "You can talk to dad and me about it now." Anna sighed she knew it was no use. He wouldn't stop until she told them.

Fenton smiled up at Joe and Anna has they were walking towards him then he saw Joe's face and he knew something was up. "Dad, let's go somewhere and talk."

Fenton nodded and followed them into a room off the side of the ballroom and closed the door. "What's wrong?"

Joe shrugged his shoulders, "we are about to find out."

Anna took a deep breath and pulled out her phone, "I didn't want to do this now. I don't want to ruin this day." Fenton gave Joe and Anna a questioning look but Joe spoke up, "Nancy and Frank aren't here they can be filled in later." Anna pulled the texts up on her phone and handed it to Fenton. Fenton started reading them slowly with Joe hovering over his shoulder.

Fenton looked up at Anna, "This is fairly serious. How long has it been going on?"

Joe seemed a little more pissed, "How the hell could you not tell me about these? You are pregnant with my child and my soon to be wife." Anna cringed and Fenton put his hand on Joe's shoulder to try to calm his son down.

Anna spoke slowly, "They started last night. It hasn't even been 24 hours. I don't know a lot about my parent's death or the answers to why they did so many odd things before they died."

Fenton stood up and handed her the phone. "We will start on this when we get back home. I think it will be okay to hold off for another day. Joe, just drop this for now. Anna will be with us so I doubt anything will happen to her now." Joe slowly nodded, he still wasn't happy but there wasn't a lot that could be done.

Anna leaned against her first class seat and glanced beside her at Joe who was immersed in his laptop reading files from her parents' murder and her life before her name was changed. It had been an eventful wedding day but it went beautiful and Nancy and Frank were off to an undisclosed location for the next couple of days.

Everyone had stayed one more night and then woke up for the early flight, although the night was supposed to be fun before heading back to the real world but Joe managed to contact everyone he could to dig into the past.

Anna placed her hand on Joes arm, "Can you please take a break?"

Joe looked up at his fiancée and gave her a small smile, "We have to find who is behind this. If anything happens to you or…" Joe eyes shifted to her stomach, "Kendall. I wouldn't be able to survive."

Anna placed a kiss on his cheek, "I love you for wanting to protect me, but it will work out. You will keep us safe. Please can we focus a little less, I have only been getting texts."

Joe nodded, "Okay, How about work hours I work on this just like it's another case?"

Anna kissed his lips, "perfect."

"I was thinking about something other than this issue."

Anna raised her eyebrow at him, "oh really? What might that be?"

He cracked a wide smile, "A bigger house, and a place that is ours so we can grow and expand our family."

"I was thinking the same thing. I have to say I'm guilty of looking at houses already."

Joe laughed and pulled up a link on his laptop and showed her the photo. It was a house on Jefferson Street. A pale yellow siding two story house that was a historical looking, each level had side porches, and it looked like it had a walking attic. Anna smiled, "Is that near the house Nancy and Frank told us they brought?"

Nancy and Frank had informed everyone before they left that they brought a brick house on Jefferson Street which was close to their parents' house and hopefully close to Anna and Joe. Nancy had taken Joe aside and informed her about the house that was for sale on the same street.

"Well, it's a couple of doors down from them and I called and put an offer in, hope that was okay."

"Seriously? Joe, I hope they accept how awesome would that be, a dream come true."

Joe was happy that the thought of being so close to his family made his soon to be wife happy. There was days were he missed Iola but he couldn't imagine his life without Anna in it.

Joe walked into his office at Hardy Investigations, one of the office secretaries knocked on the door frame, "Mr. Hardy, someone is on line one for you."

Joe glanced at the girl and nodded, "Thank you, Tara." The girl nodded and walked away. Joe threw his suit jacket on the back of one of the chairs and walked around to his phone. He sat behind his desk in his soft leather chair and pressed the Line One button, "This is Joe Hardy."

The voice on the other end was soft, "Mr. Hardy, this is Mrs. Clearwater. I called to let you know your offer on the house was accepted. I just need you to come sign some paper work so we can get you ready to move in."

"Wonderful, I don't know when I will have free time but if you could drop the paper work off at my office that would probably be easiest."

"Of course, Mr. Hardy, I will have it to you by the end of the day. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Joe hung up the phone and turned on his computer. He sighed. He couldn't wait for Frank to come back so he could fill him in on Anna getting odd text. Between him, Frank, and Nancy he knew they could solve it but Joe was never that good with working alone. He was use to his brother helping. He wish Anna would have let him tell his brother before he left for his short honeymoon but then again Joe knew that he would have postponed it if he had. They had to catch this guy. This was too personal not only for Anna but only Carson and Nancy.

He decided to call Anna and tell her the good news. He picked up his phone and quickly dialed Anna's cell.

"Hello."

Joe smiled to himself at hearing her voice, "Hi baby, how are you?"

"I am good. I'm dealing with some publishing issues."

Anna's parents had sold everything their companies and houses when they moved to River Heights, when they died they had definitely left their only daughter a very big fortune that almost put her in the billionaire category but you would never know it. Anna started a small publishing company in Bayport and it was really starting to blossom into something amazing.

"Hope it's nothing to serious. I have good news."

"Nothing I can't easily handle. That makes two of us on the good news front. You go first."

"We got the house. We can move in as soon as possible. I am hoping. I will find out. I'm ready to move in now and it's been empty."

"Oh Joe, that is such wonderful news. Well just write them a check, pay extra if we have too. I want to move in soon. I'm ready to start decorating Kendall's room."

Joe chuckled, "I will do what I can. Go ahead and start getting what you need and picking everything out. I can make Frank help me paint as soon as we get the okay to move in. So what is your news?"

"I talked to Nancy. We are having dinner with them tonight at our place. I figured you can tell them what has been going on while I cook. I don't want to talk about it anymore than I have too."

Joe sighed, "Baby, I will but you are involved in this. You will have to be around some of the conversations. I will catch them up that way Frank, Nancy, and me can discuss courses of action tomorrow."

"I know, but this is just so much past I don't want or need to know. It's hard. There are so many unanswered questions, what if I don't like the outcome. I know you and Fenton have been digging a little, find anything?"

He could hear her frustration, fear, and stress. It pained him. He wished he could make all this go away, "Whoever this is has been using different track phones, which is pretty much untraceable. We have dug a little in your past. You know I never did realize how rich you were until all this."

He relaxed a little when he heard her laugh and smiled has he could hear the humor in her voice, "What are you saying Hardy?"

"People are going to think I'm after your money." He laughed out loud at just the mere thought of it. He was well off himself thanks to the high profile cases. Hardy & Sons was one of the biggest firms in the country and was well over a million dollar company.

"I love you, Hardy."

Joe smiled to himself, yes this was his dream girl, "I love you more, baby."

"It's possible." He heard some rustling noises in the background and Anna talking to her assistant, "tell him to wait… yes I understand that but I'm on the phone… yes, yes of course… no… Molly, tell him to wait… Hey honey, sorry it's a little crazy."

"I will let you go. I sign the papers in a bit. I will email you when we can move in."

"Love you, Hardy. Thank you. I need the good news and the laughing."

"Happy to help, Love you."

Joe softly put the phone back on the hook and started to look through some paperwork on his desk. He was in the middle of a few small cases that wouldn't be too much work, mostly just paperwork cases. The ones he dreaded the most. He pressed a button on his phone receiver, "Tara, could you come to my office, bring a notepad."

A voice quickly replied, "yes, Mr. Hardy." Within minutes his assistant was standing in front of him.

"Tara, could you please call my realtor and asked her how soon we can move in and if needed we can throw money at the issue. I would like to start moving in next week. This probably needs to be done as soon as you leave my office." She nodded and was scribbling on her notepad.

He continued, "Also I need you to continue with the pulling of all history info on Kendall and James Drew or Kendall and James Grant. There should be plenty of information under both names especially Kendall's. Make sure any info is given to me, Dad, and Frank. We are all on this case. It is top priority over all cases."

She nodded and was still writing, "Anything else?"

Joe hesitated for a second then spoke, "Send Anna a big bouquet of daisies, daffodils, hydrangeas, and tulips. I do mean big. Have it sent to her office within the hour." She nodded.

There was a knock on the doorframe and both Tara and Joe looked up to see Fenton staring at them. Fenton could see the tension in his sons face and voice. He wasn't fully acting like himself not since Anna had showed them the text.

He smiled at Tara, "My son really putting you to work today?"

She smiled, "it's a nice change of pace." It was true Joe never really piled that much work on Tara but he never really needed too. Frank's assistant, Susan, handled mostly everything because Frank was more assertive than Joe. Fenton was happy to see his son take a more hands on approach.

Joe smiled at Tara, "Thanks, if you need help with the case file get Susan to help you." She nodded and left.

Fenton sit down on one of the plush armchairs in front of Joe's desk, "I talked to Carson." Joe sat down and brace himself for whatever his father was about to say. He knew Carson wasn't going to handle this well, but no one would ever know it but his dad. "He is sending all information he has. Apparently he has a lot of files and paperwork in a storage building from Kendall and James. Anna doesn't know about it."

Joe nodded, "that would be a big help but I'm sure it's going to be a lot to sort thru when will we have it?"

Fenton sighed, "I am driving personally to go get it and from the sounds of it. It is going to be hell to sort thru. All hands on deck including your mom and Anna."

Joe's eyes got a little wide at the mention of Anna's name, "she may not be up for it."

Fenton nodded, "Understandable, but she will still have to be around us. She can't be alone. I don't want her to be. I think we should consider hiring her a bodyguard."

Joe was a little shocked by this, "Let's hold off on that for now, if things get worse we will. Anna will put up a fight too big of one right now. She doesn't need that stress added to everything else." Fenton nodded and smiled at his son. He was becoming an adult before his eyes and it was thanks to Anna.


	10. Chapter 10

**From: Joe Hardy Date: Friday, July 7 2012 **

**To: Anna Drew Time: 13:28**

**Subject: House…**

Hey Baby,

We move in Monday, but the realtor said we can start painting this weekend. So go pick out paint, and I will put Frank to work this weekend. We will paint as many rooms as you want. Wanted to give you a heads up, Dad is on his way to go to River Heights. I will go into more details tonight. Oh, how is Kendall today didn't get a chance to ask on phone.

I love you and my sweet darling Kendall.

**Detective Joe Hardy**

**Vice President**

**Hardy & Sons Investigations**

**From: Anna Drew Date: Friday, July 7 2012**

**To: Joe Hardy Time: 13:58**

**Subject: RE: House…**

Hardy,

I already have paint samples on my desk. We will start with our room and bathroom and Kendall's room. We can slowly paint the rest those are the ones I'm more worried about as long as there is no crazy colored rooms.

Tell your dad I said have a safe trip and unless you think I absolutely have to hear the details. I would rather not.

Kendall is fine, she misses her daddy and I have to say I agree with her.

Thank you for my beautiful flowers. You know how to make a girl's day.

Love you Hardy, now get back to work.

**Anna Drew**

**CEO & President**

**Drew Publishing House**

Joe pulled into the drive and saw that Frank's Lincoln MKT so he knew that he and Nancy was already there. He headed into the house and smiled at his brother, Nancy, and Anna gathered in the living room. Frank stood up and gave us brother a hug, "Glad you are home, these two are house talking."

Joe laughed, "I guess Anna beat me to the punch, we are going to be neighbors."

Frank laughed and took his place back beside Nancy, "It should be fun. I hear I get to paint this weekend."

Joe nodded and placed a kiss on Anna's lip and sat on the arm of the chair she was sitting in, "Yes of course, I will return the favor. So how was your trip where did you go?" Joe seemed distracted and not his usual self. Frank studied his brother for a minute and went to say something but decided to hold his tongue.

Nancy smiled at Joe, "Kenya. It was so beautiful. You and Anna should really go there." Nancy rummaged around in her purse and pulled out pictures and handed them to Joe. He started flipping through them while they continued to talk. Joe thought Kenya looked amazing, "it is gorgeous there."

Nancy instantly spoke up, "I was telling Frank and Anna we all four should go sometime. The wildlife and the scenery there is so awesome and the people are amazing."

Anna smiled, "I would love it. You know how I am a big support of the World Wildlife Fund, it would be amazing to see some of the animals I'm trying to help save." Joe smiled to himself he knew she would love being around the exotic animals in their natural setting for she had a huge heart especially when he came to animals.

Frank started talking before Joe could comment, "We should plan a trip soon, of course after the baby is born."

Joe smiled nodded, "First let's try to smooth over this whole someone trying to kill my future wife. Then we can plan big trips to Kenya." Frank and Nancy looked up at him shocked. Joe sighed and glanced at Anna, "You didn't even mention it?"

Frank who was the level tempered one practically yelled, "What the hell?" Joe sighed and Anna gave him a quick kiss and went to the kitchen as fast as possible. He sighed and sank into the chair and started explaining.

Anna woke up to Joe staring at her. He tucked her hair behind her ear, "Good Morning, Baby."

She gave him a soft smile, "watching me sleep, Hardy?"

He placed a soft kiss on her lips, "I love to watch you. I have to go get Frank in an hour."

Anna cuddled against Joe wanting to savor the peaceful moment. It was Saturday and after yesterday evening Anna needed the peace. It was so nice to see Nancy and Frank but after Joe told them everything, that is what the topic pretty much stayed on till Anna forced them to stop. She also learned that Fenton and Carson were bringing a truckload of files from her parents and everyone was going to the office tonight to start sorting. She was grateful they were working on the house today and painting. Well, the boys were going to paint and Nancy and Anna were going to shop.

Joe interrupted her thoughts, "Penny for your thoughts?"

She smiled and nestled into his nook, "just thinking about last night and today."

He gave her a squeeze, "it's going to be okay."

Anna nodded and started to get up, "let's start the day."

Nancy and Anna walked into the foyer of Anna and Joe's new house giggling. Anna and Nancy had stopped by earlier, long enough to figure out what rooms was going to be what and make sure there was no bright orange walls that needed to be painted. Anna loved the inside of the house it was remodeled recently despite the fact it was an old house so the walls were all white. The bathrooms and kitchen was completely remodeled only about a year ago so besides wall color no work was needed on the house. It was perfect.

Nancy and Anna started up the stairs and turned into one of the bedrooms to find Frank and Joe painting pale pink on the walls. Anna threw some bags outside in the hallway and went over to Joe and placed a kiss on his lips, "Haven't gotten much done have you?"

Joe turned and brushed her nose with the paint brush, "This is the last room. How was shopping?"

Anna smiled, "Well bedding is picked out and some wall décor. I want to wait to order the furniture but of course it's coming from Pottery barn."

Joe rolled his eyes, "Of course."

Nancy and Frank were almost in a paint war and laughing. Anna smiled at them, "Nan, want to start wedding planning?"

Nancy quickly put the paint brush down, "of course, let's go back to your house." Joe and Frank grumbled about another wedding and went back to painting.

Joe kissed Anna's forehead lightly and gave her hand a squeeze. They were sitting in front of the investigation office. Everyone else was already inside. "Are you ready?"

She slowly nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be." They both slowly got out of the car and headed into the conference room that had boxes stacked to the ceiling and everyone gathered around with papers everywhere.

As soon as Carson saw Anna he immediately went to her side, "Sweetheart, I know this is hard. You can just surf the web if you would like."

She slowly nodded but decided to find a seat beside Frank and Joe quickly sat next to her. Frank squeezed her hand and whispered in her ear, "Would you like to look or just sit?" She looked around the table this was her parent's life and a lot of it she didn't know. Could she handle everything that was going to be revealed?

She sighed, "Give me something that is mundane."

Frank slid her some papers and she smiled she saw some family photos mixed in with cards and drawings that she apparently did when she was little. She gave Frank a grateful smile. He was going to give her only the positive memories till she could handle the rougher ones. Frank had become like a big brother to Anna, he was playing protector like he did with Joe. Anna smiled to herself at the thought.

**From: Joe Hardy Date: Monday, July 9 2012**

**To: Frank Hardy, Fenton Hardy, Time: 09:28**

**Nancy Hardy**

**Subject: K & J Case**

Hey Everyone,

Let's try to recap everything learned last night. I know we didn't get to talk last night we all took notes and after our brief meeting this morning I want this all down in a written format. At least important details.

James had money disappearing out of his account on the same month and same amount, $15 grand, I am wondering if he was being blackmailed. And that also begs the questions, why.

We still need to figure out why they left during the time frame of Anna's senior year

**Detective Joe Hardy**

**Vice President**

**Hardy & Sons Investigations**


	11. Chapter 11

Nancy popped her head into Joe's office, "Hey." She leaned against the corner of his desk, "Joe."

Joe was sitting in his chair flipping through files and reading and was oblivious to the fact Nancy was right beside him and that wasn't like Joe. Nancy spoke a little louder, "Joe."

He whipped his head up, "hey Nan, how long you been standing there?"

She tilted her head to the side and gave him a strange look, "for a while now. What are you looking at?"

Joe laid the papers on his desk, "files from around the time the money started being taken out."

Nancy slowly nodded, "I see."

Joe gave her a serious look, "Nan, is this too much for you?"

Nancy started to twirl her thumbs around in her lap and then look up at Joe, "a little, don't copy me on e-mails. Keep it brief. I still want to help but consider me more of a consultant when a lead comes up."

Joe nodded, "I understand. Anna doesn't seem to want to know anything. She's acting like none of this is happening."

"Joe, you can't force this on her. A lot happened our senior year."

"Care to elaborate; I don't remember much about any of it. I remember when her parents died. I remembered our parents making Frank and me go to the funeral, but I was so involved with Iola that I don't remember much of Anna."

"Maybe you should ask Anna."

"Trust me Nan, I have tried plenty of times, she shuts down. It's like that part of her life almost didn't exist."

"Okay Joe, but this will take a while and maybe your dad and Frank should be here for this too."

Joe nodded his head, "Conference room but dad is gone so just us and Frank. Go get him I will bring a note pad."

Nancy shook her head and went off to grab Frank and she prayed she was making the right choice by explaining this to them.

Once everyone was in the conference room and sitting comfortable together in the big black leather cushion chairs, Nancy looked nervous at both of them. "You both have to promise not to hound Anna about any of this. I'm not sure she would want you to know much of this."

They both nodded in agreement and Joe spoke with frustration in his voice, "get on with it Nan."

"I was never around Anna much growing up. We saw each other on rare occasions but her parents seemed a little distant very closed off and private. However the few times I did see them they were very much in love with one another and adored their daughter. I remember the summer after our junior year dad informed me they were moving to River Heights and to never tell anyone their last name use to be Grant."

Frank stopped Nancy after this statement, "You actually didn't question that?"

Nancy gave him a small smile, "Of course I did, I hounded dad with questions and he never said much. He always told me to just do as he said for once and stop playing detective. Once he said we protect our family Nancy no matter what. I finally dropped it because I wasn't getting anywhere. I honestly don't know if dad even knew the extent of the trouble Kendall and James were in. Once they got here they stayed with us for a while and I can remember Kendall getting mad at James quite a few times although it was always behind closed doors. I could never make out the words of the conversation. Anna and I became fast friends and whenever I asked her what was going on she said she didn't know she just did as she was told."

Nancy stopped and looked at Frank and then they both looked at Joe who was taking notes on almost everything that came out of Nancy's mouth. Frank put a hand on his brother's arm. "Joe, maybe you are too invested in this case."

Joe shook Frank's arm off and gave him a glare, "Don't Frank. Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing if it was you and Nancy in this situation."

Frank nodded and Nancy hesitated but then jumped when Joe said, "go on."

Nancy frowned a little then continued, "Her parents got a relatively small house, which Anna had a hard time adjusting too she grew up with butlers, maids, nannies, and cooks and now her parents downsized and tried not to get too much attention. Less expensive cars and was never flashy or showy with anything. We started out senior year everything seemed normal although Anna's parents didn't have a job I know Kendall helped dad a little in his law office. They tried to stay away from the public as much as possible. They seemed normal whenever I was around them."

"Then a couple months into our senior year things seemed a little odd. Anna stayed with us more because she said all her parents did was fight and something didn't feel right. Anna could never place her finger on it but she always said it didn't feel right it was odd. Then about a month after Anna had all but moved in with us. Anna ran home to get some clothes then she was going to come to my house she walked in to find her parent's bodies blood everywhere. I remember when dad and I got there Anna was against a wall curled in a ball rocking back and forth tear strains down her face. They were gunned down the police couldn't find traces of anything it was very professional whoever did it knew what they were doing."

Frank looked carefully at Nancy he could see the pain in her face, "Nan, we know the rest." Nancy nodded and grabbed Frank's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Joe looked at Nancy with tears in his eyes, "I wish I could have been there for her through all that. I can't even imagine coming home to your parents on the floor blood everywhere. Thank you Nan."

Nancy nodded, "I'm going home. See you both later."

They nodded and frank gave Nancy a kiss and whispered in her ear, "Hey if you need me call me. I love you."

She nodded and left. "Joe, don't bring this up to Anna. I will go dig around in some of the files around that time frame. Don't worry we will figure this out."

Joe managed to nod and wave. Joe tried to remember when they went to the funeral and finally it all came flooding back.

_"But mom why do we have to go we don't know them?" Joe whined in the car to River Heights. _

_"JOE, that is enough not another word. You are going you will be nice. Your mother and I knew them and we are family friends. Enough is enough, act your age." Fenton startled Joe it was rare for him to ever raise his voice or talk in that manner. Joe merely nodded and Frank grinned at him. _

_He whispered back, "you are just happy to see Nancy." _

_Frank shot him a glare, "I have a girlfriend and she has Ned." There was such disappointment lace his voice._

_When they walked into the funeral home, Carson greeted them. The man was normal friendly and cheerful but still straight forward. This man looked like he just fought a war and aged incredibly since the last time Joe saw him. He could see the strain and sadness in his face. Fenton hugged his best friend and Joe could overhear them talking, "How is Anna holding up?" _

_Carson voice sounded strained, "She found them, Fen." _

_Fenton ran his fingers through his hair, "Nancy?" _

_Carson sighed, "She wants to solve the mystery but under no circumstances will I let her or you get involved."_

_"Please let me help." _

_Carson nodded and replied, "You being here helps." _

_Fenton and Carson continued small talk and Joe walked away. He looked around the room and saw a brunette that was slender too slender crying by the coffin. Nancy put her hand on the girl's shoulder and she turned and all but collapsed in Nancy's arms._

Joe shuddered at the memory his first time he laid his eyes on the woman of his dreams and he didn't really care. Sure he felt sorry for her but he didn't go out of his way too help. He shook the thoughts out of his head. She didn't hold that against him and he was helping now that was all that mattered. Joe tried to think of happier things to get his mind off the case for a while.

Joe picked up yet another box from the living room in Anna's townhouse. "Babe, how much shit do you own?"

Anna swatted him playfully, "some of this belongs to you, and you have a ton of stuff at your parent's house to get."

Joe gave her pout then a quick peck and Frank came through the open door, "U-Haul almost full. Looks like we got most of it."

Anna looked around almost all the furniture was gone and all the belongings, a handful of dishes, a loveseat, and the small kitchen table. Anna wasn't worried about it they had plenty of time to get it. Tomorrow she would come over and finish up, and tomorrow would be their first night in their new home. Anna was happy that the previous owners let them start moving their belongings in really sooner, even sooner than Frank and Nancy. They were going to move into their new house in a couple of weeks and were going to stay in Anna and Joe's guest room. Anna was happy that Nancy was going to be able to help her pick out new furniture, new décor, and piece it all together. Anna knew she had to make a trip to her storage building in River Heights that held a lot of furniture and belongings of her parents.

Anna gave Frank a hug and a peck on the cheek, "Thanks for helping out."

He smiled and returned the hug, "This is what brothers do."

Anna laughed and smiled. Yes Frank Hardy had very much become like a brother to her. Joe yelled as he walked out the door with the last box, "hey, we are only halfway done we got to unload. Let's go."

Frank ran to catch up and I yelled after them, "I will lock up here and drive my car over. Nan is already at the new house." Frank waved a reply as if to say okay. Anna sighed she was loving how her life was unfolding now if they could just get all this nonsense squared away with her parents and someone after her. She grabbed her keys and purse and locked up behind her. Tonight, she and Joe were staying at his parent's house and it was going to be a full house.

Anna pulled into the driveway of her new house, she loved it so much. She was thankful the new owners connected the garage to the house and added an electric garage door and it was a 3 car garage that was a major plus. She watched as Frank and Joe started slowly opening the U-Haul laughing and joking. She smiled. She loved her new family well almost new family. She loved where her life was going and she had come a far way.

Anna put her car in the garage so it would be out of the way and smiled because Joe's car was already inside. This was their home and she couldn't wait to bring Kendall home to it. She put the car in park and hopped out, "Hey boys. Do you need me to direct you with furniture and boxes?"

Joe smiled at her with a box in his hand, "where to ma'am?"

She smiled at him and looked at what was written on the box, "family room."

Joe walked in the house from the side door and Frank smiled at Anna, "how you holding up?"

Anna sat on the edge of the U-Haul, "I don't like my past being dug into."

Frank sat down beside her, "It's more of your parents past then yours."

She sighed and her shoulders slump, "what if you find out something about my parents that is horrific."

Frank put his arm around her and she crumbled into his shoulder, "they will always be your parents and you will always love them. Joe is concerned and wants to get to the bottom of this and you can't blame him for that."

She nodded her head and agreement and hopped down, "let's unload. Thanks Frank."

He smiled at her and grabbed a box, "Anytime, so where does this one go?" Anna smiled and directed him to the right room.

Nancy popped in the side door that lead into the kitchen, "Ready to start unloading?"

Anna looked up at Nancy who was slowly unpacking some kitchen items. "Oh Nan, I have started this is such a pain. Trying to find new places for everything."

Nancy laughed and walked over and started to unload and unwrap the box, "I unwrap and unload you put them up?"

Anna nodded, "Perfect. So where have you been all day?"

"I was with dad and Fenton."

"Do I even want to ask about it?" Anna responded, as she place the utensil crock beside the stovetop.

"Anna you have to accept this and you need to know about this case. They were your parents don't you want to find the guy and know why?" Nancy knew this might be a little too forceful of an approach, but frankly she was tired of everyone tip-toeing around Anna. Anna froze as soon as the words were out of Nancy's mouth and she saw a shudder go through her body.

"Nan, how can you ask me that? Of course I want to find the guy. As to why they were murdered, it might be something horrible and change my view of my parents. I don't know how else to deal with this. Please accept the fact I'm trying to focus on the positive in my life and not the negative."

"You are acting like the negative doesn't exist. You can't ignore this to make it go away. This is real. You are getting threatening letters several times a day. This has escalated from texts to letters. He knows where you live at least where your townhouse is."

Anna whipped her head around at this statement, "What letters?"

Nancy froze and cursed herself. Joe must have not told Anna, "Umm… nothing."

Anna walked in front of Nancy her face was blood red, "Nancy Elizabeth Drew, I want to know. I have every right to know."

Nancy frowned and closed her eyes then slowly opened them, "Joe must have intercepted them before you ever saw. We have a total of about ten and all say almost the same thing. First the parents and soon the daughter. I will kill you. You better tell the Hardys not to get in my way."

Anna leaned against the island and sank to the floor. "Tell me everything, Nan."

Nancy put the pan down and sat beside her. "Money out of your dad's account was taken out every month, cash, 15 thousand dollars, which leads to us to believe blackmail."

Nancy paused and looked at Anna when she didn't say anything Nancy continued, "Joe has been digging into why he was being blackmailed, but it isn't like your parents seem to be hiding anything."

Anna sighed and rubbed her temples with her fingers, "look back at the time I was in 8th grade, I remember my parents having some heated discussions. Also dad's business partner stopped working with dad around then."

Nancy gave her a puzzled look, "what? Why didn't you tell us this sooner?"

Anna looked at Nancy, "Didn't think much about it until now. I wasn't involved in any of Dad's companies but I do know everything seemed fine except at that period of time and went back to normal till everything was sold and we moved." Anna's voice seemed tense and strained.

"Anna, I will relay the message. We really don't know anything else. We are still digging through documents."

Anna nodded and hugged her knees and laid her head down. "You have to stop acting like none of this is happening. Accept it, Joe is struggling at the office he is always stuck in this case and nothing else seems to matter."

"I know Nan. I need to talk to him about this." Anna said with her face resting on her knees. Nancy looked up and saw Frank and Joe leaning in the doorway and she gave them a questioning look and then turned to Anna, "Now's your chance."

Anna looked up and saw Joe, "How much did you hear?"

Nancy quickly made her way towards Frank and they headed off down the hall. Joe sat down beside Anna on the floor, "I heard enough to know we need to look into your dad old business partner. Please don't hold this all inside. It will become a ticking time bomb."

He rubbed her back and she managed a smile, "I will try to do better. We can start talking about it more I want to be include just don't force it too much."

"Sweetheart, I know this is hard but I am here for you. Lean on me."

"Joe, please loosen up a bit about all of this, yes it is seriously, it's scary, but please you can't be so uptight."

Joe sighed and rested his head on Anna's head, "I will try. I'm worried about you and this is affecting everyone and I can't lose you. I can't lose Kendall."

"Would it be crazy of me to say let's just take Nancy and Frank and go to the courthouse."

Joe sat up straight and turned to Anna. She had a twinkle and her eye and he smiled, "to get married?" She nodded and smiled. Joe quickly stood up and grabbed her hand. "Are you sure? What about your dream wedding?"

Anna stood up, "I have learned that it doesn't matter, how or when. I just want to be your wife. The clothing is already put up in the closet and our bathroom unpacked. I can go get ready." Joe kissed her on the lips and she deepened the kiss.

Frank walked into the room, "get a room you two."

Joe and Anna laughed and Joe went over to his brother, "go put on your best bro. We are going to the courthouse."

Frank gave him a questioning look, "Why would we go to the courthouse. It's Monday, nothing is on the docket today."

Anna giggled, "I'm going to get Nan and go get ready. Love you." She placed a kiss on his cheek and ran off to find Nancy.

Frank looked at his brother with a questioning glare, "Care to tell?"

Joe had a huge smile on his face and Frank couldn't remember the last time he had seen him this happy, "We are going to the courthouse to get married. We are only telling you and Nan."

Frank raised his eyebrow, "I'm all for this although I don't think it's fair I had to go through all that and not you. But still one less wedding but you better include Mom, Dad, Carson, and Aunt T."

Joe shrugged, "Let's go talk to Anna and Nancy."

"You may kiss your bride."

Joe quickly placed a kiss on Anna's lips and instantly the kiss deepened. Everyone erupted in applause. Joe and Anna smiled at their love ones. It was decided that Nancy, Frank, Carson, Fenton, Laura, Gertrude, and Biff would all come. They wished more people could have come with them but they could only get a hold of their family and Biff.

Anna had managed to talk a photographer into coming at the last minute so they could get photos of their impromptu wedding day. Anna had on white Kate Spade strapless dress with embroidered scalloped edge, it hugged her body and did show a little bump but it wasn't too noticeable. Joe had on a black suit and everyone else has casual dress attire.

Laura smiled big and wrapped them both into a hug and turned to everyone else, "Cake and food at our house. I manage to get the bakery to whip a little something up." Everyone started to congratulate them.

Joe placed a kiss on Anna's cheek and whispered in her ear, "ready to go to our home, Mrs. Hardy."

She smiled up at him eye twinkling, "Yes but we better say our good-byes." He nodded. His mom had surprised him when they came back home, a small red velvet, Anna's favorite, cake that had some gorgeous piping on it, at least that is what Anna told him, finger sandwiches, and cupcakes for everyone else was there waiting on them. He was thankful his mom tried to make it special and he was grateful Anna had the photographer follow them back to his parents for family photos. They all wanted to make the memories last. It was nice to have a break from the case and spend it with family. It was needed for all of them.

After Joe and Anna said their good-byes to everyone and got quickly into Joe's SUV and drove off to their new house. Joe squeeze his wife's hand as he drove with his left hand, "Happy?"

She smiled, "completely, and perfectly, and incandescently happy."

Joe smiled, he knew the line was from one of Anna's favorite romantic movies she always made him watch but he just didn't know which one. "To our new home, Mrs. Hardy?" He heard her giggle and he turned down the street.

"Our bedroom and bathroom are the only rooms almost completely put together. Our first night in our new home and we are husband and wife. It's so perfect."

Joe pulled into their driveway and into the garage, "It is perfect. Who knew life could be this way." Anna went to open the car door but Joe stopped her, "No, no…" He quickly got out of the car and ran to the other side.

He opened it and she placed a kiss on his lips and he swiftly picked her off the seat, "Mr. Hardy, what are you doing?"

He smiled and bump the door with his butt and it shut and he quickly shuffled them towards the door, "My dear, I have to carry you over the threshold." Anna tilted her head back and giggled as Joe manage to get the door open and carried her up to their bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**From: Anna Hardy Date: Tuesday, July 10 2012**

**To: Joe Hardy Time: 08:28**

**Subject: Dearest Husband**

Good Morning Husband,

Such a nice ring to it. Yesterday and last night was amazing. I love you.

Just dropping a note to tell you I am leaving work a little early and going to head over to the townhouse and finish up a couple of things there. Just head over there around 4 and then we can go home and finish unpacking. Make Frank and Nancy come by and help. After all if they are going to stay in our guestroom till their house is ready to be moved in they might as well stay now and help unpack.

Keep me updated if you find anything. Remember to breathe and reboot.

**Anna Drew Hardy**

**CEO & President**

**Drew Publishing House**

**From: Joe Hardy Date: Tuesday, July 10 2012**

**To: Anna Hardy Time: 08:48**

**Subject: Problem…**

We have a problem, baby. We are pretty sure it is your father's ex-partner. Once we know more I will definitely give you a much better update.

Last night was amazing and I am so happy you are my wife. Frank and I will be there but it might be a little after 4, I have a meeting at 3:30.

Love you.

**Detective Joe Hardy**

**Vice President**

**Hardy & Sons Investigations**

Frank and Joe slammed their car door. They had just pulled Joe's Lexus LX 570 against the curb in front of Anna's townhouse. Frank laughed at Joe, "Been going crazy with wedding plans yet?" Joe went to look at his brother but before he could say much more he caught a smell of smoke in the air and quickly glanced at Anna's townhouse.

He could slowly see smoke rising, "Frank, call 911. The house is on fire." Joe quickly glanced at the driveway area to see if Anna's Range Rover was there and his heart sank as soon as he saw it. He went running towards the house.

"Joe, stop. You can't go in there." Frank ran after him but he wasn't quite quick enough. Joe slipped through the front door and before Frank could reach the door, Anna was in Joe's arms with him carrying her out and she seemed to be ok. Frank sighed a breath of relief.

Anna was coughing and Joe was hovering. "What happened?" Frank asked.

Anna looked up at him, her eyes full of fear, "I don't know. I was in the kitchen trying to pack up what little was left. I forgot my phone in the front room so I went to grab it and all of a sudden I heard an explosion come from the kitchen."

Joe placed a kiss on her head and wrapped his arms around her, "thank god you went to get your phone if you hadn't you might be dead." Before anyone could response the fire department pulled up and started to put out the fire and the EMT's rushed over to check Anna.

"My wife is pregnant. Please make sure everything is okay."

The EMT squeezed by Joe and started checking vitals. "She seems to be fine, sir. Not even a scratch she is very lucky. Would you like to go to the hospital to be on the safe side?"

Anna quickly shook her head, "No, but thanks. I really feel fine." Joe quickly shot her a look but nothing was going to force her into going to the hospital.

The EMT quickly gathered up his things, "If you start to feel anything off, make sure you go to the hospital." She nodded and he quickly hurried away.

Joe sat down beside her, "You could have gone."

She held up her hand to stop him. "I am fine. Just find the guy behind all this mess before it gets worse."

Joe nodded and went to where Frank was standing. Anna sighed as she watched the house burn while the firefighters rushed to put out the flames. Luckily almost everything was out of the house and in their new house. She could part with what little furniture and dishes were there, which included most of her Fiesta ware, love seat, and table and two chairs, which was all so easily replaced. She was thankful it wasn't their new house.

Anna watched as Joe and Frank were talking to the fire chief and the police chief. Anna sighed and went over to her car and examined it. At least her Range Rover was still intact and she mentally thanked herself for not parking it as close she normal does to the house. Anna slowly walked over towards Joe and when she reach him she put her arm around his waist and he immediately pulled her close to his body holding her and continued trying to make demands of the police and fire forces that this should be treated as a high profile attempted murder.

Frank leaned in towards her, "You okay?"

Anna gave him a soft smile, "fine, I just want to get in my car and leave."

Frank nodded and cleared his throat, "gentleman, I think I'm going to take my future sister in law back to our parent's house so she can rest. She is pregnant."

Joe looked at his brother, "Thanks Frank. Just take Anna's car."

He bent his mouth to Anna's ear and whispered, "I love you both. I would have died a thousand deaths if I ever would have lost you. Go rest I will take care of things here."

He gave Anna a squeeze and she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a light kiss and whispered, "I love you Joe. Don't be too demanding." He nodded and chuckled. Anna quickly joined Frank who was talking to a fireman. As soon as she got to his side the firefighter reached a tan colored purse towards her, "it looks like its fine we found it on the stairs. Most of the damage is just the kitchen area and backside of house."

Anna smiled at the man and took it out of his hands and examined her Kate Spade purse, "a little ash but other than that looks fine. Thank you."

He nodded and walked off and Anna leaned against Frank, "Please can we leave I need a bed and a shower." Frank laughed and they headed towards her car.

Anna was taking a nap in the guest bedroom. Joe quietly leaned against the doorframe and looked at her for a minute. He hated to disturb her but everyone was downstairs waiting for them. A lot of things had come to light and it was time to talk it thru and it was time to hire a bodyguard. He slowly walked over to the bed and moved her hair behind her ear. It was still damp from her shower. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead, "sweetie, I hate to wake up, but it's time for a family meeting."

She slowly fluttered her eyes and smiled when her eyes connected with Joe's, "okay, can you give me a couple of minutes."

He nodded and placed a kiss on her lips, "I will go ahead downstairs."

She nodded and before he got out the door, "Joe, thank you for coming and getting me."

He turned around and made his way back over to the bed and sat down beside her, "why would I not?"

She looked at him and shrugged, "I'm sorry for putting you through so much. You have been so amazing through all of this."

He kissed her, "I love you and you are my wife. I would go to the ends of the earth to protect you and Kendall."

Anna rested her head on his shoulder, "I love you. Thank you." He nodded and gave her a quick kiss and slipped out so she could pull herself together to head downstairs.

Anna walked into the kitchen and noticed that Joe, Frank, Carson, Fenton, Laura, Biff, Nancy, and George were all gathered in the living room. Anna smiled and gave George a hug, "I didn't know you were in town."

She smiled, "I'm glad you are okay. I came in this evening was going to help you and Nan both get into your new houses."

Anna smiled, "thanks George."

Anna turned to everyone else and saw the look on the guys faces. She smiled slightly, "guess we better get started?"

Carson nodded and Anna slipped into an empty seat by Joe and Frank. Nancy retched around Frank and squeezed her shoulder. She gave Nancy a small smile and Joe spoke up, "Anna, first let's talk about the one thing I think is going to cause a debate, but I want you to know it was originally Dad's idea."

Anna gave him a confused looked and Fenton gave her a small smile, "You need a bodyguard."

Anna's mouth dropped a bit and Joe quickly chimed in, "he mentioned it earlier and I said no, but after today the bomb, it's a good idea." Anna put her head in her hands and tried to wrap her head around the thought of having a bodyguard.

Frank spoke quickly, "I know it's a big step but it would make us all feel better. Especially Joe and you could be there throughout the interview process."

Anna looked up at everyone's faces, "It has to be someone I already know."

Carson gave her a puzzled look, "Do you know how hard it is to find someone like that, capable of doing the job and you know them."

Joe grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "maybe we can find someone."

Anna spoke, "I need to know the person. I want to be comfortable with them. My life is technically in their hands."

Biff who was quiet the whole time spoke up, "I can try to pull a few strings, take an extended leave."

Carson spoke up, "I can call in a few favors and do what I can. You are certainly capable of the job. Anna, are you okay with this?"

Anna quickly stood up and made her way over to Biff, who was leaning against the counter, "thank you so much. I would love you to be my bodyguard and I know Joe would trust you completely."

She wrapped him in a quick hug, "you are welcome. I know Joe and the rest of you would do anything to help me."

Joe came up behind Anna and shook Biff's hand then gave him a hug, "Thanks man. Let work on working it out."

Anna and Joe went back to their seats and Fenton spoke, "The rest we have to talk about is about your dad. We figured out he was blackmailed." Anna's mouth dropped and a small gasp escaped her lips. Joe grabbed her hand and squeezed she was grateful for his support.

Fenton gave Anna a gentle smile, "Are you sure you are okay to hear all this?"

She nodded slightly and he continued, "You told us about your dad's business partner. Frank and Joe have been looking into that, and apparently it was a blow up."

Carson nodded and showed Anna some photos, "We found these with the first blackmail letter." Anna looked through the pictures it was pictures of drugs on board Grant Enterprises airplanes. Anna gasped it didn't make any sense. She knew her parents weren't drug runners.

She noticed the blackmail letter, 'Jim, You know these photos will destroy you and your family. I demand 15 thousand in cash every month dropped off at this storage unit. I will use these photos and I will come after your family especially little Anna. First payment by noon tomorrow.'

"I don't understand. My parents weren't involved in drugs."

Frank gave her a little frown, "We have been trying to figure it out but honestly I don't know who else could have done it."

Anna shook her head, "I know my parents weren't involved in this. This is not to come to light, no."

Carson quickly spoke up, "Anna, I don't believe they were involved. I think it was your dad's partner. After he was fired, he still had a lot of stock in the company he still had strings attached to people there. I think he used those strings so that he could make money using the company to ship drugs. He pulled stock out about a month before the money was taken out of the bank account. We have no proof to link him to the letter and blackmailing."

Anna was slowly nodding trying to process everything and quickly she remembered something, "They called my dad Jim in the letter."

Joe gave her a puzzled look, "So, that's common for someone name James."

Anna shook her head, "I can only think of a handful of people who called my dad that nickname."

"You are right. Most of the people who called him that are in this room." Carson responded quickly looking a little hopeful.

Fenton quickly perked up and Laura laid some mozzarella sticks on the table along with a veggie tray, "Eat up."

Everyone smiled and murmured thanks to Laura. Fenton turned back to me, "Your dad's partner, Kyle Donavon, did he call your dad Jim?"

Anna slowly nodded, "Also dad's assistant but she was there till the end. So I doubt it could be her." Everyone nodded and started talking about where to dig next and the next step. Anna was finding all this tiring and she couldn't wait for it to be over.


	13. Chapter 13

Joe shoved a suitcase in the back of his car and quickly ducked back into their almost unpacked house, "Anna, we need to go."

She quickly appeared in the kitchen. He leaned against the door frame that led from the kitchen to the garage. Joe smiled at his beautiful wife with her little bump. She was scrambling around getting her purse together and quickly opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. She walked towards him and placed a kiss on his lips, "I'm ready."

He smiled and grabbed her purse and they quickly got into the car.

"So why were you rushing me so much?"

He smiled as he pulled out of their driveway, "you would still be getting ready if it wasn't for me. Besides we have an appointment at Grant Enterprises."

She gave him a questioning glance, "They didn't change the name?"

"You didn't keep up with what happened to it? It's your father's legacy"

"My parents closed that door to our lives and I never cared if it was reopened or not."

"I understand. We have a meeting with the CEO, his name is Tyler Walker. I told him we were investigating the death of the Drews' due to a family member inquiring about it."

"Thanks."

Joe squeezed her thigh, "Of course. Maybe we can enjoy New York some." Anna smiled and nodded.

Anna glanced up at the skyscraper that stood in New York. It looked like she remembered and it had been a few years since she had seen the outside of the building. Joe was holding her hand, "You ok?"

Anna gave him a half smile, "Let's go."

They walked into the lobby of the building. Anna looked around it was the same lobby she use to run around in when she was little just the décor had changed. She let out a sigh. Joe gave her hand a squeezed and they walked up to the front desk. "Good Afternoon Sir, how can I help you?"The tall burly man said behind the counter.

Joe smiled, "We have a meeting with Mr. Walker. Hardy Joe Hardy."

He stood up and walked out from behind the desk, "Yes sir, this way."

Anna smiled as they walked to a separate elevator which took you to the top three floors. The top two floors use to be an apartment that her and her parents lived in. Then her fathers' office took up the third floor down. Anna had so many memories of living in this building. The guy typed in a code and the elevator opened and he nodded, "Floor 60." Joe pressed the button and the door closed.

Anna smiled at him, "I use to live on floor 61 and 62."

Joe looked at her, "This is an office building."

"Of course it is, but it was easier for my parents to convert the top 2 floors into an apartment for us. It was very elegant. We had houses in other places that we spent a lot of time in."

"Wow, I can't imagine. What a life. Do you miss it?"

"No, I could have it again if I wanted. I love how our life is. I love our family."

Joe pulled Anna into a kiss, "I love our family too." Anna smiled at him and pulled him back down into the kiss.

After a very heated kiss that could have easily turned into more, Anna pushed him back, "We are almost there."

"Damn. Let's go back down then up."

Anna playfully swatted him. "No, let's do what we came here for." He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead and the doors opened into yet another lobby.

Anna smiled and pulled Joe to the desk that an elderly lady was sitting behind, "Hello, you must be the Hardys'."

Joe smiled and reached out his hand, "Joe Hardy and this is my wife…" He paused for a second he didn't know if he should say Anna or not.

Anna quickly spoke, "Anna."

The lady gasped and quickly made her way around the desk, "Anna Grant?" Joe closed his eyes and mentally cursed himself, she should have never come.

Anna smiled, "Ms. Miller?"

She wrapped her into a hug, "Oh sweetie, I was wondering what happened to you."

Joe had a confused looked on his face and Anna smiled at him, "This was my dad's right hand lady."

Joe smiled, "Please to meet up."

She smiled at him, "Oh Jim was such a good man. I hated what happened to him and his wife. It killed me when they sold the company. I watched Anna grow up. They became like family."

Anna wrapped the lady in a hug again, "I'm so glad to see you."

She turned to Joe and laughed, "This lady taught me many things, practical jokes around the office building was a special adventure that we did." Joe smiled it was nice to see her relaxed about her past.

"Oh we did manage to pull some good jokes off."

"Who pulled a joke?" Came a deep voice and both Anna and Joe turned.

Ms. Miller smiled, "Mr. Walker, this is Anna Grant and Joe Hardy."

Anna smiled at the lady, "Actually it's Anna Hardy. Joe and I are married."

Ms. Miller pulled the girl into another hug, "Oh sweetie that is so wonderful."

Joe quickly spoke up, "Since all these details are out in the open about who she is. We all need to talk in private."

Mr. Walker smiled at him, "Let's go into the conference room." Anna started walking to the room that she knew where it was by heart. She and Ms. Miller were chatting happily. Joe sighed. This isn't how he wanted things to be. He was afraid this was putting her in jeopardy more.

By the time they left grant Enterprises it was close to dinner. They hopped into their town car, "Where to baby?"

Anna slid in beside him and pressed the button on the separator down, "Hard Rock Café, please."

"Yes Ma'am." She quickly pressed the button to roll it back up and sank down into the seat.

Joe smiled at her, "Hard Rock, really?"

"I love them."

He laughed and pulled her into his body, "I know, you seemed happy up there?"

"It was my home for so long. I forgot how much it meant to me. It was so nice to Ms. Miller to catch up and relive memories."

"I'm glad, it made you so happy. The meeting went well. Walker seems like he will be cooperative with whatever we may need."

"I'm glad we went. I'm glad you let me go."

Joe placed a kiss on her forehead, "Love you. Glad to see you happy."

The car stopped and Anna smiled, "We are here. Let's go eat then maybe a Broadway play?" Joe and Anna started scooting out of the car as the driver held the door open.

"We will see any play your heart desires."

Anna giggled and they walked into the Hard Rock to get a table for two. "Phantom of the Opera?"

Joe groaned a little, "I guess."

Anna squatted at him, "It is very good."

Joe pulled her beside him and whispered, "I would do anything to see a smile on your face." He grabbed the front door and held it open, "After you." She smiled and they went inside

**From: Frank Hardy Date: Monday, July 16 2012**

**To: Joe Hardy, Anna Hardy Time: 10:48**

**Subject: Case**

Anna and Joe,

I know you guys are in New York City and looking into Anna's parents companies. I need to let you know that when Kyle stopped working for your dad he spent a couple of years in jail. Your dad hit him with embezzlement charges. This could be a lot deeper than it looks. The thing is yes he did get rid of his shares but at that point he was still in jail he didn't get out till after the first blackmail letter. He must have had someone working for him. His cellmate was released two months before all this started and he had large sums of money put in a bank account. I found an address for him but it is no longer a valid address. We need to find this guy and I'm working on it.

Biff starts tomorrow everything is worked out. He will be at your house by the time you guys get home. You guys try to enjoy your vacation because in 5 months you will be too busy for alone time.

Be safe.

**Detective Frank Hardy**

**Vice President**

**Hardy & Sons Investigations**

Frank sighed as he saw Biff walk through his office door, "Hey Frank."

Frank smiled up at him, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Biff smiled, "Of course, I will miss the SEALS, but you guys need me. Your dad is already talking about starting a side business of security, with me and charge, and joining it in with the investigation side. Double whammy."

Frank chuckled, "Thank you, this could be a good step. Maybe settle down have a family."

He nodded, "I am excited about this. Don't worry about it. It was my choice and I weighed out my options."

Frank smiled, "As long as you are sure." He reached down in one of his desk drawers, "here is the keys."

He took them out of Frank's hand and looked down at the numerous keys, "So many?"

Frank laughed, "You got a key to their house, cars, and you can get into any door at the Publishing house and here."

Biff smiled, "I am going to go check everything before they get back in the morning. See you, Frank."

Frank waved as he walked out the door and called out towards him, "Thanks again, man."

**From: Joe Hardy Date: Monday, July 16 2012**

**To: Frank Hardy Time: 11:24**

**Subject: Update**

Hey Bro,

Walker is going to help us in any way possible. One small glitch, Anna was recognized by her dad's old secretary and Walker knows who she is. I think it should be fine thought all those two know. We did find the pilot who flew the airplanes and he said that he didn't know about the drugs but he did notice a couple of times Kyle talking to guys working around the airplane. We also figured out that it seemed that most of Kyle business trips were to Columbia towards the end. Apparently a coffee bean factory was bought and was kept till everything was sold.

You gave Biff the keys right? It's great the Navy is letting him do this. Give him the heads up we will be there tonight, also Anna said she would fix the apartment above the garage for him.

**Detective Joe Hardy**

**Vice President**

**Hardy & Sons Investigations**

Joe squeezed Anna's leg, "ready to head home?"

She slowly nodded, "this is so exhausting. Did you get Frank's email?"

Joe placed a kiss on her lips, they were in their town car that they had rented while they were in the city, "I just responded. How are you holding up being more involved?"

"I'm holding up alright. No real complaints, it's just hard watching all these dark secrets unfold. My dad had nothing to do with the drugs. I enjoyed our dinner and play."

"I did too. Let's go grab some lunch and do some shopping then head home. I will call the jet and have it on standby."

Joe pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed the pilot and let him know their plans. He noticed that his wife was perking up a bit. They needed to relax a little bit more talking to the pilot this morning took a lot out of her. Anna's mood from yesterday had quickly faded.

It was early evening and they had just pulled up to their plane. Anna smiled as she saw Kelly, the stewardess waiting at the end of the stairs for them. Anna hopped out and smiled, "Good evening, Kelly. Did you enjoy the city?"

She smiled, "Of course Mrs. Hardy. Is there anything you need help getting onto the plane?"

Joe walked up behind them, "Hey we have a ton of shopping bags if you want to give me a hand. Anna, go ahead and relax." Anna nodded and went slowly up the stairs. Joe watched her then sighed. The driver was already at the trunk slowly unloading their bags. They traveled light but were coming home with a load full. Anna went crazy buying stuff for the baby and the house. Joe didn't care, he was just glad she had a relaxing evening. Once everything was on airplane, Joe smiled as he saw Anna asleep on the beige leather sofa.

He smiled and made sure she was buckled placing a kiss on her lips. She slowly moved but not much. He pulled out his laptop and took a seat in one of the comfy leather seats across from the sofa.

**From: Frank Hardy Date: Monday, July 16 2012**

**To: Joe Hardy Time: 15:52**

**Subject: Case**

Joe,

I gave Biff the keys and there is something you should know. They wouldn't let Biff take a leave of absent not as long as he needed. Between Carson and Dad they pulled enough strings that he got a very honorable discharge. Don't worry about it. I talked to him and he is happy with his choice. Dad is actually think of starting another branch of Hardy Investigations. A security branch and Biff would be in charge. He is excited about it and I think it's a great idea, just wanted to give you a heads up about the issue.

Nothing yet about this guy still looking into it, however he did go to jail for involuntary manslaughter. It looked like originally it was 1st degree murder charge, he must have had one hell of an attorney. Carson said he would check a little more into the case.

Safe flight.

**Detective Frank Hardy**

**Vice President**

**Hardy & Sons Investigations**


	14. Chapter 14

Anna hopped down the stairs in their new home. They had all their boxes unpacked, of course a lot of the rooms needed to be filled but they were slowly working on that. Kendall's nursery was almost ready and she still had about 4 months till her due date.

Biff had been her bodyguard for a couple of weeks and she was surprised by the fact that it seemed and Anna had fixed the apartment above the garage up as soon as they got home. Biff seemed happy with it and Anna told him he could live there as long as he would like.

Anna grabbed her travel mug and quickly filled it with coffee. She grabbed a muffin and headed outside. She smiled as she saw Biff waiting on her. He had started driving her now and she was silently thankful for it. It was becoming too much to drive while being pregnant, she felt like she didn't have enough room. Although it was a little weird sitting in the backseat while he drove her around but it was fine.

"Good Morning, Anna." Biff smiled at her and quickly opened the door to the backseat for her. She quickly slid in and did a double check to make sure she had everything she needed for work. "Shit, biff can you go grab my briefcase, it has my laptop in it. It's on the kitchen table."

Biff laughed, "So forgetful. Be right back." He hurried inside and quickly handed her the brown canvas Louis Vuitton briefcase.

"Thank you."

He nodded and hopped in the front seat, "Straight to the office?" Anna nodded and quickly pulled out her IPhone to check her email.

**From: Nancy Hardy Date: Thursday, August 2 2012**

**To: Anna Hardy Time: 07:34**

**Subject: Dinner date?**

Anna,

Things have been so incredible slow on this case it's really getting to the boys. I thought maybe we could leave work early and make them a dinner at your house. Our house still isn't put together. Maybe you can help me one day this week. Let me know.

Have a good day.

**Detective Nancy Hardy**

**Hardy & Sons Investigations**

Anna smiled to herself and quickly responded to Nancy to let her know she could leave after her last appointment of the day which would probably be around four. Just as Anna hit send on the e-mail her phone rang, "Hello, this is Anna Drew Hardy."

The voice on the other end sounded raspy, "Don't you mean Grant." Anna gasped and Biff quickly turned to look at her. She was almost as pale as a ghost he quickly mouthed to her, 'is it him?'

She slowly nodded and pressed speaker on her phone. "What do you want?"

"Revenge."

"I have nothing to do with whatever you have against my family."

"You are his only daughter. It's a shame, when I found out that you weren't killed with your parents I had to correct the mistake."

"That was years ago."

"It took a while to find you. The Hardy boys will also die. You signed their death certificate by marrying one, Nancy and Carson's too. It takes time for revenge. Your world will disappear as you know it."

The phone clicked off and Anna just shook, the adrenaline had quickly left and she noticed that Biff had pulled the car over in a parking lot. "Anna." She didn't response she just sat frozen and shaken.

Biff quickly grabbed his phone, after a few rings it was picked up, "Hardy Investigations, This is Tara."

Biff tried to shake Anna and she just sunk back into the seat and she handed her phone out to him and he took it, "I need to speak to Joe, its Biff."

"One moment please."

Biff looked at Anna while he heard elevator music being played through the phone's speakers, "Are you okay?"

She slowly nodded and tears started down her face, "Why?"

Biff squeezed her hand, "I don't know. Where do you want me to take you?" Before she could answer, Joe picked up and Biff could hear the worry in his voice, "Biff, is everything okay?"

Biff sighed, "No, Anna just got a phone call and she is pretty shook up."

"What? Where are you?"

"I was driving her to work and her phone rang. She answered it and put it on speaker as soon as she heard his voice. Joe, this guy means business. He said he wants revenge and revenge takes time. Also, he said she signed the death certificate for the Hardy boys, Nancy, and Carson. I pulled over into a parking lot. Anna hasn't said much."

"Thank you, Biff. Can you just come here?"

"Sure thing, would you like to try to talk to her."

"Please. Be safe driving."

Biff handed the phone to Anna, "Its Joe. He wants to talk." She nodded slightly and took the phone and pressed it to her ear. As soon as she spoke Biff could hear the fear in her voice, "Hi." Biff slowly got back onto the road to head to the office.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"No."

"Baby, you got to say more than one word to me. I need to know you are okay."

"I'm not."

"Not what? You aren't okay?"

"No."

"Baby, listen Biff will be here any minute. I am going to go outside and wait for you."

"Ok."

She pressed end on the phone and put her hands in her head. Why was her world crashing at her feet? Biff looked at her through the rearview mirror, "Anna, you are scaring me. I know you must be scaring Joe."

She glanced at him through her fingers, "Sorry." She murmured to him.

He sighed, "Don't be sorry. I'm here for you." She nodded and he could hear her sobbing. Within ten minutes, they would be at Hardy Investigations.

Joe hung up the phone and quickly rushed down the hall. Frank called out to him, "Joe, what's wrong?"

He slowed down long enough to shout, "That bastard called Anna."

Before Joe could hear Frank's response he was out the door. He was pacing the parking lot waiting for Biff to arrive. He saw Frank come out of the office building and walk towards him, "Joe, is Anna ok?"

Joe nodded, "Yes, she is really shaken. I could barely get her to talk on the phone. Biff is bringing her here."

Frank nodded taking it all in. After a couple of weeks things seemed to die down, and Frank shuddered at the thought of him being a cat toying with a mouse. Games, it was all games. "What did he say?"

Joe looked at his brother with so much worry etched on his face and Frank could see a hint of fear in his eyes, "He wants revenge and he said revenge takes time. He told Anna he was going to kill the Hardy boys, Nancy, and Carson." Frank sighed and just as he was about to say something Biff pulled up in front of them. Joe wasted no time throwing open the door. Frank closed his eyes and look at Anna again. She was pale, shaking, and not talking.

Joe scooped her up in his arms and sat inside the backseat with her. "Shhh… baby, it's okay. I'm here. You are safe." He whispered over and over again and she just silently cried.

Biff walked around towards Frank, "I want to check her house, her office, everything. I want to make sure he hasn't planted something. Can I take yours or Joe's car?"

Frank could see the concern in Biff's face, "Sure, but what did that creep say what happened."

Biff quickly explained everything to Frank and Frank sighed, "How do we get this guy?"

Biff gritted his teeth and looked at Anna and Joe, "I don't know but he has officially pissed me off."

Frank gave him a weak smile, "Take Joe's car. Keys are on his desk. Can you fill dad in?" He nodded and took off inside the building.

Frank slowly approached Anna and Joe. She hadn't moved since Joe picked her up. Joe looked at his brother desperate. Frank stooped down, "Anna, come on you have to talk to us." No answer just silence. She had completely fallen apart.

Joe rubbed her back, "He isn't going to hurt us. He certainly won't hurt you. Baby, we have this under control. I promise." Frank watched as the silent tears fell down Joe's face.

"You can't promise that." The voice sounded tiny and frail nothing like Anna's normal voice and it pained Joe. "Oh baby, but I can. I will hunt this guy down and kill him myself if I have too. He isn't going to hurt the people I love."

Frank put his hand on Anna's shoulder, "Do you really think we would let anything happen to each other?" She shook her head. Frank was at a lost, she was so closed up. He has never seen her like this.

"Frank is Anna ok?" he looked up to see Nancy strolling out of the building.

He wrapped her in a hug, "No, she is hardly talking."

Nancy frowned, "Biff filled me in. let me try. Go inside, your dad and Biff might need some help." He nodded and took off wondering what they possibly could need his help with.

Nancy's heart broke at the site before her once she got near the open car door. Joe was cradling Anna. She was frozen in time, tears falling down her face, and Joe had a look of fear and concern all over his face. "Anna, listen I know this is hard. We won't let anything happen to you. You have to come back. Don't relive your parent's death. Don't, it won't do any good." Nancy rubbed her back.

She had never seen Anna this shaken up except when her parents died. Nancy closed her eyes to try to prevent the memory coming back.

_"Anna. You have to talk to someone." Nancy said gently to her cousin who was curled up in bed. It had been a week since she saw her parents dead in her living room floor, and just days after the funeral. _

_Anna looked up at Nancy, "I keep reliving it. I picture them dead, and what if whoever murders them comes back for me, or you and Carson. I play those dread thoughts out in my head." _

_Nancy frowned and rubbed her back, "I will find the guy who did this. I promise." _

_Anna quickly jerked her head up, "No Nancy, you must promise me not to go after this guy. This isn't a case for you to solve. I can't lose you." _

_Nancy wasn't happy with this but she didn't want to cause her cousin worry. "I promise." Anna laid her head back down. Nancy sighed, "You can't shut down. You have to talk to people. We love you."_

_"I know, Nan. I just my mind keeps picturing everything. I don't know how to shut it off. I can't handle stress like this, it makes my body just shut down and stop functioning. I guess it's a coping thing."_

_"Think of the Hardy boys. You know they are good looking."_

_"Yes, but they have girlfriends." Nancy shrugged, "got your mind off things though right?" Anna let a small laugh escape her lips, "I guess."_

Nancy suddenly knew what the problem was, "Don't picture our deaths. Don't let your mind play out that. It isn't going to come down to that. This is your biggest and worst fear. Don't let it overcome you."

Anna turned to her cousin, "How did you know?"

She rubbed her cousins cheek to wipe away some of the tears, "It was always the problem after your parents died."

She nodded and looked up at Joe, "I'm sorry."

Joe gently hushed her, "Its fine. I am worried about you."

Nancy gently said to Joe before leaving, "Your dad said for you not to go home till Biff did a sweep. He said to go to the house. Laura is expecting you."

He nodded, "Thanks, Nan." She took back off inside and Joe pulled Anna away from his body slightly, "You think you're okay to sit back here while I drive?" she nodded and he gently laid her in the back seat and placed a kiss on her lips, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

Joe pulled the SUV into his parent's driveway and immediately his Mom and Aunt came storming out of the house. Joe walked around to the passenger side of the car. He gently put his finger to his lips, "She is asleep."

Laura wrapped Joe in a hug, "Frank said she was hardly talking."

Joe slowly nodded, "Nan talked to her. I think it helped a little."

Gertrude pulled Joe into a hug, "How are you holding up?"

He pulled back and managed to give his Aunt a weak smile, "I'm okay. I just want this guy caught."

Laura put her hand on her son's arm, "Bring her inside and let her sleep. You can go back to the office if you would like."

Joe shook his head, "No, I will just use Anna's laptop here at the house." She nodded and slowly walked back inside as his Aunt followed. Joe slowly open the car door and as soon as he went to grab Anna her eyes jerked open and she madly started looking around.

Joe grabbed her hand, "Baby, it's me. We are at Mom and Dad's."

She smiled softly at him, her eyes bloodshot, face red, and tear stains on her face. "Joe, I love you so much."

He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you. I won't let anything happen to us. I promise."

She nodded, "I know." Joe helped her inside and she laid on the couch while he pulled out her laptop and connected it to Hardy Investigations.

**From: Frank Hardy Date: Thursday, August 2 2012**

**To: Joe Hardy Time: 11:52**

**Subject: Case**

Joe,

This guy is playing some very dirty games. Biff found two small bombs. They wouldn't have done much damage, but still. One was in her office computer behind the power button and the other one was in her cell phone. It had a transmitter on it from the looks of the guy would have to be within 50 yards from where her phone was in order for it go off. By the way Biff still has Anna's cell. Dad is on a war path and Carson is flying back in. It might be a good idea for you to stay at Mom and Dad's or with me and Nan. Whichever Anna is more comfortable with.

I got things handled here. I will keep you updated.

**Detective Frank Hardy**

**Vice President**

**Hardy & Sons Investigations**

Joe sighed and thanked God for not letting either of those go off. They had to find this guy but he didn't know what more he could do. He pulled his phone out of this pocket and called Frank. Anna gave him a puzzled look and he just kissed her forehead and went to the back deck.

"Frank Hardy." His voice was edgy and focused.

"Hey Frank, I just got your e-mail. Has the house been search? Cars?"

"Joe, take care of Anna. I will keep you in the loop."

"Frank." Joe's voice was direct and he hoped his brother would get the message.

"Okay fine, your car is fine, no one has check Anna's but you might want too. Biff and I are working on the house now."

"You are there?"

"Yes. So far everything looks fine. We are going to get this guy."

Joe sighed and he heard the determination in his brother's voice that was such a driving fact on every case that got serious. He hated that this case was focusing so much on their family. He closed his eyes and opened them again, "I hope."

"Joe, focus on Anna today. We will all keep you updated."

"Thank you Frank."

"Hey what are brothers for. Later."

Joe pressed end on his cell and walked into the kitchen. Laura was setting a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, "Thought this might brighten the mood."

Joe fell into one of the kitchen chairs, "Mom they found two small bombs."

She gasped and sat down beside her son, "I know you guys will find this guy. It's okay."

She gently rubbed his back and Joe crumbled, "I can't protect her when I don't even know how to find this guy. I feel so helpless. I can't lose her."

"Joe, you won't. Do you think me, Frank, and your dad will let you go through that again. We love Anna. She is family. We will protect her and we will find this murder."

Joe let his head fall on the table and he closed his eyes tightly to try to blink back the tears. His mom was right. They would do whatever it took. He just hoped it was sooner vs. later. Joe looked up at his mom, "Were you friends with her parents?"

His mom blinked a couple of times, "yes, but we grew apart."

Joe frowned a little, "why?"

She sighed and leaned back in the chair, "things got strained after Nancy's mom died. Kendall and James were wonderful people but James was a bit controlling. I always felt he drove a wedge between Kendall and Carson. We saw less and less of them."

Joe raised his eyebrow, "I don't remember meeting Anna till her parents' funeral."

His mother chuckled at the statement, "you wouldn't. You were only around her when you were a baby. I might have pictures of you all somewhere. I should find those." She gave her son a comforting hug and went off to find the photos that had been forgotten about. She hoped maybe it would lighten things up a bit.

Frank walked into his parents' house and saw Anna lying on the couch. He noticed how big her bump was getting. He smiled at least they had something to look forward too. Frank turned into the kitchen and saw Joe with his head on the table and a plate of cookies. He retch for a cookie and took a bite, "Joe?"

Joe slowly raised his head, "Anything?"

Frank pulled up a seat and studied his brother closely. Joe had dark circles under his eyes and he could see the fear, worry, and stress written all over his face. He sighed, "Are you okay? You look terrible."

His brother laughed at him, "I won't even answer that. I have looked like this for a couple of days. I don't sleep." Frank nodded slowly and pulled some metal devices out of his pocket and threw them on the table. Joe's eyes widen as soon as he saw the five little round shiny metal listening devices. "You mean he has heard us?"

Frank grimaced and slowly nodded, "I can't believe all of us missed this."

Joe sighed and pounded his head on the table, "I can't do this shit anymore, Frank."

Frank jumped at Joe's voice and before he had time to respond, he heard Anna walking in the kitchen, "Joe, what is your problem?" He waved his hand over the table.

She crumbled to the floor as soon as she saw them. "Where were they?"

Joe looked at Frank and Frank sighed and muttered, "In your new house." He heard her gasp then start to cry.

Joe was beside her and quickly picked her up, "Sweetie, let's go lay down for a minute. I will talk to Frank about this later." He mouthed to his brother 'be back in a minute. I want details.' Frank nodded and sighed.

Fenton walked into his kitchen to find his son sitting at the kitchen table and it looked like a heated conversation. "Frank, let's ship her off somewhere. It would solve everything. I can't continue like this."

Fenton walked up behind his sons, "Boys, running is NOT the answer." He made sure he emphasis the not part to get his point across. Joe wasn't level headed he was hot tempered.

Joe looked up at his dad, "How can you say that, bombs, listening devices, what is next?"

Fenton pulled up a seat by his sons, "How is Anna?"

Joe gave him a glare, "don't change the topic."

Frank quickly chimed in, "Joe, give it a rest. Anna is asleep. She isn't handling this well."

Fenton nodded and thought for a second, "Joe, what is your answer to all this?"

Joe frowned, "her and I go somewhere till you can find him." Frank was clearly in disagreement with his brother, you could tell just by the sour look on his face.

Fenton ran his hand through his hair, "Son, that isn't a solution. That got Kendall and James killed. They ran look what happened. If this is too much for you, let Frank and me handle it." Joe quickly threw his chair back and stood up. He went to yell something but grabbed his keys and stormed off instead. He missed the fact that Anna had been sitting on the steps listening the whole time.

Anna quietly walked back up the steps. She had heard about enough. She quickly gathered her bags from the guestroom and quietly slipped out of the house. She was removing herself from the situation and she knew it probably wasn't the smartest thing but right now she figured it was the best option.

She pulled up to her office building and quickly walked in. She needed to focus on something other than this murderer who was probably sitting back and loving every minute of all of this. She flashed her ID to the security guard behind the desk he smiled at her, "Mrs. Hardy." She gave him a half smile and quickly went up to her office.

She sat down behind her desk and quickly scanned through her e-mails. She stared at the phone, she had been missing about two hours, and she probably needed to call someone. She picked up the phone and decided Nancy was probably the best bet, but when Nancy didn't answer, she quickly dialed Laura's number instead."

"Hello."

"Hi, Laura. It's Anna, are the boys flipping out yet?"

"Sweetheart, where are you? Frank, Biff and Joe are out searching for you."

"I overheard Fenton and the boys talking. Joe left in anger and I decided to remove myself since I'm the cause of all this."

"Oh no honey, Joe is just really worried about you. He doesn't handle that well. You are not a problem. You are family and we all love you. We want you safe."

"Thank you. I'm at my office. Just let them know will you."

"Sure, if you need to talk I'm always here for you."

"Thank you, bye."

She quickly hung up the phone and sighed. She knew at any moment the boys would be bursting into her office. She braced herself for it. She went back to reading her e-mails and responding.


	16. Chapter 16

About thirty minutes later, Joe, Frank, and Biff were busting into Anna's office. "What the hell?" Joe was yelling at her and he quickly made his way behind her desk and whirled her chair around. She gave him a blank look and turned to see Frank and Biff slip into the chairs in front of her desk.

Frank had a softer look on his face, "Why did you leave?"

Anna looked at Joe who looked furious. "I heard you and Frank arguing and I heard your dad." Joe's face fell and looked at his brother.

"Joe and I didn't mean for you to hear that."

Anna slowly nodded, "I understand that. I did though. I will leave if that is what you want Joe."

Joe gave her a puzzled look, "What are you talking about?"

Anna had tears rolling down her eyes, "You said you wanted to ship me off. I can leave Joe."

Joe shook his head and instantly wrapped his wife in a hug and whispered in her ear, "I want to protect you, not get rid of you." She just cried in his shoulder.

Frank spoke up, "He wants us to tear each other apart. He is trying to get under our skins."

Biff finally broke his silence, "Frank is right. This is what he wants and he is thriving off of it." Joe just held his wife and listen to her cry.

Anna pulled away and looked at Frank and Biff, "If that's what he wants then he is doing a damn good job at it."

Frank stood up, "I'm going to go back to the office. I will continue to dig."

Joe nodded at his brother, "thanks Frank."

Frank walked out of the door and popped his head back in the office, "Biff you staying here right?"

He nodded at Frank, "Yes, I will drive Anna's car back when she is ready." Frank waved and went off down the hall.

Biff quickly stood, "I will wait in the conference room let me know when you are ready." Joe nodded his thanks and Biff left leaving Joe and Anna alone.

Joe kissed her head softly, "I never want you to leave me."

Anna sniffed her nose and turned her head so she could see his face, "I'm sorry for all of this. I know this is a lot on you and your family."

Joe hushed her, "You are my wife. I love you. My family loves you we want you safe and we want to find this guy." She nodded her head and prayed that they find this guy soon. Hopefully this was the worst it was going to get.

Frank walked into Nancy's office. She was sitting on her loveseat in the corner of her office. She looked stress and he walked beside her and sat down on the arm of the seat. "Hi, Nan."

She smiled up at him, "Did you guys find Anna?"

Frank nodded and pulled Nancy closer to him and placed a kiss on her lips, "Joe and Biff are with her now. How are you with all this?"

She laid her head in his lap, "Worried about Anna and Joe."

Frank gently rubbed her back, "but how are you?"

"I'm fine. I really am. I just, Dad is having a hard time. Anna is being threatened. Joe is buried in the work load."

"Nan, they were your aunt and uncle."

"I know but I was only around them a handful of times growing up. When they moved near us we got a little closer but they kept a distance. I'm more worried about my cousin."

"Anna will be fine."

"Frank if I lost her. I just don't know what I would do."

Frank wrapped his arms around her, "You won't have to experience that. I promise." He placed a kiss on her head and just held her. "Nan, go home and rest."

She nodded into his shoulder. "Maybe I will go over and see Anna if she is home."

Frank placed a kiss on Nancy lips, "Good idea, now go on. I got this."

Nancy slowly got up and gathered her things, "Thank you for being so wonderful Frank. I love you,"

Frank gave her a soft smile, "You are pretty wonderful yourself. Go rest, baby. I love you too." Nancy walked out of the office as Frank watched her leave. He closed his eyes this case was going to be the death of all of them.

Anna walked into the conference room after about an hour of Joe just holding her. She tried to push her fears and doubts out of her mind and she was so thankful she had Joe. Biff was sitting in one of the chairs with the TV turned on, "What you watching?" Biff turned to Anna. Her face was red with tear stains, her nose red and runny, and she had dark circles under her eyes.

Biff didn't know who looked worst Anna or Joe. "Reruns of old shows."

She gave him a soft smile and plopped down on a chair, "Thank you Biff."

He gave her a lopsided grin, "For what?"

"Everything. You have been so wonderful through all of this."

"Hey you are giving me a place to stay."

"You are welcome to stay there forever if you want."

"You ready to go home?"

Anna perked up a little, "I can go back to our house?"

Biff nodded, "I swept it. It's fine for you to go back."

Anna quickly got up, "Let me get my things and let Joe know. He is making some phone calls in my office."

"I'll wait by the car."

Joe walked down the hallway at the Investigation office. Biff had taken Anna back home and she promised him she would get some sleep. He decided to head back to the office to try to see if anything else was found. He made his way into his brother's office. Frank was sitting behind his desk flipping through papers. "Frank."

Frank raised his head, "Joe, you should be home with Anna."

Joe sat down in front of his brother's desk, "Biff is with Anna. She is going to rest. I just need to find this guy."

"Well, I made Nancy go home and rest. She said something about wanting to stop by later to see Anna. She is so worried about her."

"Aren't we all? I think her and Nan spending time together is a good idea."

"Joe, I can't find any trace of Kyle now. He is hiding or dead."

Joe sighed and rubbed his temples. This case was becoming too much. He prayed they could catch this guy before his daughter is born. He also hoped the stress of this didn't cause a premature labor, that is the last thing any of them wanted or needed.


	17. Chapter 17

Nancy knocked on the wooden door on the side of Anna and Joe's house. She heard footsteps and suddenly it opened. She smiled when she saw Biff, "Hi stranger."

He moved to let her slide by him and she quickly walked into the breakfast nook attached to the kitchen. "Nan, how are you doing?"

She gave him a soft smile as he locked the door back, "I'm okay. How are things here?"

"Anna is laying down watching TV. She has been drifting in and out of sleep. Seriously though Nan how are you handling everything?"

"I'm fine. I just convenience Frank of this, I just want this guy caught. I'm worried about Anna and dad. I'm dealing fine, I promise."

Biff nodded and they both walked into the family room, "If you need me Nan, always here for you. I'll let you both have girl talk." Biff left the room to go into the living room.

Nancy smiled at her cousin and plopped down in the chaise lounge. "How are you?"

Anna turned to Nancy with a big smile on her face, "Nan, I'm happy to see you. I'm okay. A little shaken up but who wouldn't be."

"How about we all do dinner together?" Nancy suggested softly and immediately saw her cousins face light up, "Oh sounds fabulous. What would you like to make?"

"Mexican?"

"Sounds good, let's go figure out what we need and make a trip to the store."

**From: Anna Hardy Date: Thursday, August 2 2012**

**To: Joe Hardy Time: 16:58**

**Subject: Come and get it…**

Nancy and I are making dinner for you and Frank so just be at our house around 6. Love you. Don't work too hard. Kendall and me are both fine.

**Anna Drew Hardy**

**CEO & President**

**Drew Publishing House**

Joe and Frank were sitting in the den which doubled as an office for both Anna and Joe. They had just eaten a wonderful dinner prepared by their wives. Anna and Nancy were cuddled up in the den watching a chick flick, The Proposal. "Why won't you and Nan stay with us for a while, it might be best."

Frank nodded his head in agreement, "Sure. We can go get some things from the house. It will be good for Nan and Anna to have each other."

"Nan is handling this well."

Joe watched his brother drop his head to his hands and heard him sigh, "I can't tell if she is really okay or if she is just dealing because she has too."

Joe nodded and he knew Nancy had an incredible skill of getting things done than dealing with it after the fact. "Maybe Nan should just stay with Anna. We could always use the excuse of Anna needs her cousin, her best friend. Which is true, I just don't think she wants to burden her."

Frank smiled, "Agreed. I think that is a good approach. I just don't get it. Why is he only targeting Anna?" Joe gave him a confused looked and Frank continued, "Nancy and Carson are related. Why is he after their family but only targeting Anna?"

Joe moved his head to the side, "I never really thought of it. Do you think Carson and Nan are in trouble?"

"At some point probably."

"This is getting out of hand."

Joe and Frank walked back into the family room to hear Anna and Nancy laughing at a movie they seen a million times. Both of them grinned, this is how it should be this simple all the time. They quickly cuddle up next to their wives the case could be put on hold for a while.

Fenton walked towards Frank's office. He had some files him and Carson manage to dig up on Kyle. As we walked into the room he saw Joe and Frank sorting through papers. "Boys." He walked up to Frank's desk and threw the folders in front of him. "Kyle is living near New York City."

Frank and Joe both looked up at their dad, "that isn't far away from her. Do you think he could be behind this?"

Fenton shrugged, "it's possible. He is definitely trying to keep a low profile. He seems to be gone a lot from his apartment."

Joe quickly stood up, "Let's go there now."

Fenton put his hand on his shoulder, "Not yet Joe. We need to gather some stuff and possible try to keep tabs on him. Innocence till proven guilty."

Joe practically yelled, "Bull shit."

Fenton gave his boys a look, "I understand how hard this is on you Joe and even Frank."

Before Joe could response to the statement that was very much true Frank chimed in, "We can do the leg work to make sure before jumping to conclusions regardless of how hard this is for us."

Frank gave Joe a pointed look and Joe slowly nodded his head, "Fine." He picked up the folder and started flipping through it.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a couple of days since all the craziness of the phone call and they had a relaxing weekend. Nancy and Frank were staying with Joe and Anna and with Biff in the apartment above the garage it was like a mini reunion every day. They enjoyed spending time with each other and it was much needed.

Nancy smiled at her cousin who was standing behind the island in the kitchen. "What are you making?"

Anna smiled up at her cousin and continued mixing the batter, "pancakes."

Nancy sat down at the table in near the island, "sounds good."

Anna nodded, "chocolate chip, I figured we all needed a pick me up."

Nancy laughed, "The boys will love you forever."

Joe came striding into the kitchen, "Good morning beautiful. Nan." Anna smiled as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her placing a kiss on her neck. "Chocolate chip?"

Anna giggled and turned in his arms, "yes."

"Yum."

"First batch is almost done. Get some plates, syrup, and forks."

Joe did as he was told and gathered the items and placed them on the table and slowly Biff and Frank filtered into the kitchen and everyone gathered around the breakfast table. After all the guys quickly filled their faces, Anna and Nancy laughed at the site of three grown men who had devoured at least five pancakes a piece and had syrup lingering on their faces.

Nancy smiled at Anna, "At least they let us some."

Anna chuckled and grabbed a pancake, "well, not many but we will take what we can get."

Joe kissed his wife on the forehead, "you know how we love food, and we are growing boys."

"That doesn't apply when you are men now." Anna quickly quipped to him and stuck her tongue out.

Joe rolled his eyes, "what are you and Nan going to do today?"

Anna and Nancy exchanged glances, "maybe go over to her house and I will help her unpack."

Frank smiled, "please unpack for me."

Nancy squatted him, "yes we know you hate unpacking. Can we go without Biff?"

All three guys exchanged looks with each other. Biff nodded, "I think it will be okay." Frank and Joe was a little hesitant but agreed. Nancy and Anna were quite proud of themselves and Anna was looking forward to the time alone with Nancy.

Biff laid a thick manila envelope on the table in front of Joe and Frank. They were sitting in Joe and Anna's kitchen discussing the case since nothing has happened they were trying to focus on a plan to get this guy. They looked at the envelope that had Anna's named scribbled on the front of it and then looked up at Biff, "Is it safe to open."

Biff nodded slowly, "I think so, it's seems too small to have something like a bomb in it but that doesn't mean anything. I didn't see anything alarming on it."

That was enough for Joe he quickly ripped it open. He poured the contents on the table. It was photos, photos of all of them from Nancy and Frank's wedding on to just the other day. It mostly focused on Anna but there were numerous photos of Nancy and Carson with very little photos of the Hardy family.

Frank slammed his fist on the table, "this guy has some nerve."

Joe knew where his brother was coming from but he was a little shocked if he knew their moves why hadn't he acted more instead it's a build up to one very long cat and mouse game. "This is a twisted game."

Biff grimaced he knew his best friends were struggling with this he was too but this was their family. This was personal and this sicko knew that. "Joe you are right. He is enjoying this. We have to figure out how to track down what is going on. Any leads?"

Frank slowly nodded, "Kyle is hardly ever at his apartment I have been outside it and I haven't seen him. No one comes or goes."

Joe nodded, "well, he has no credit cards no bank account. No clue where he is getting his money, I would say he has a big stash somewhere though. He sold shares to a company. You are an idiot for not having a bank account."

* * *

** reviews please!**


	19. Chapter 19

Nancy dropped the phone and crumbled into a ball. Anna looked over at her cousin. They were in the middle of unpacking boxes and she assumed the boys were working on the case. Anna kneeled down by Nancy, "What's wrong?" Nancy had tears streaming down her face and Anna heard a knock at the door but ignore it.

Anna touched Nancy's arm, "What is it?"

She looked up at her cousin, as the front door opened and before Nancy could say anything she heard Biff's voice, "Why didn't you answer the door." As he quickly turned into the living room that was off to the right from the front door.

Biff stopped as soon as he saw Nan, "What's wrong?"

Nancy choked out, "Dad's plane crashed coming from River Heights."

Anna gasped, "Was it commercial or private?"

"Commercial there was about 50 other people on board. Dad is in the hospital."

Biff quickly pulled out his phone to call Frank and Joe. Anna sighed and held her cousin, "what hospital?"

"Bayport, it must have happened during landing." Anna nodded and held her cousin. She wasn't sure how long they were crying and holding each other, but Anna knew they needed to wait till Joe and Frank got there before they went to the hospital. It didn't feel like a long wait either. Joe and Frank immediately went to their wives.

Joe scooped up Anna so that Frank could be near Nancy. Anna buried her face in his shoulder, "this is my fault, Joe."

He pushed her hair out of her face and whispered softly, "shhh baby, it isn't. I promise."

After a couple of minutes it was decided that Biff would drive them to the hospital and while on the way Joe quickly called his parents. Nancy and Anna all but ran inside the hospital and quickly went to the receptionist and tried to figure out where Carson Drew was and Frank and Joe weren't far behind.

Finally the girls figured out he was in emergency surgery and the lady pointed them to the right waiting room and told the girls she would alert the doctor and someone would let them know what was going on.

Anna was leaning on Joe she was tired and achy, not to mention how worried she was about Nancy. Nancy was pacing the floor and Frank was desperately trying to get her to calm down. Fenton and Laura were sitting and Fenton had his laptop and was on the phone with the police. Biff just stood and watched the site and you could see how helpless he felt.

The doctor walked into the waiting room, "Who is here for Carson Drew?"


	20. Chapter 20

Nancy and Anna quickly rushed over to the doctor and everyone else followed. The doctor looked at them, "Which one is his daughter?"

Nancy quickly spoke, "I am, Nancy, and this is his niece who he adopted, Anna." Joe and Frank looked at each other a bit neither of them knew that Carson had adopted Anna.

The doctor nodded, "Well the impacted of the crash was bad. A couple of people have already died. Your father is lucky. He has a spine injury and is in a coma but once his brain swelling goes down he should be fine. However he could possibly be paralyzed."

Nancy slowly nodded trying to take it all in and Anna immediately spoke up, "How severe will he be paralyzed?"

"Right now, I don't know for sure it will be permanent when he wakes up we can do more testing. But it's from the waist down."

Nancy spoke, "When can we see him?"

The doctor gave her a reassuring smile, "He isn't awake but you and Anna may go see him anytime. Talk to him and tell him you are there." Nancy and Anna started walking down the hall to the room.

Fenton turned to the doctor, "Doctor, may I speak with you in private." The doctor nodded and they went in a corner to speak.

Laura smiled at her boys, "they will need you both go." They nodded and walk down the hall after their wives. Joe and Frank hung outside the door and listened to Anna and Nancy. They didn't want to intrude but they wanted to be there if needed.

Nancy quickly sat down by her dad's bed and grabbed his hand, "Oh daddy, please wake up we need you."

Anna sat across from Nancy and grabbed his other hand, "Please Uncle Carson. This is all my fault, I'm so sorry for dragging everyone into this."

Nancy looked up at her cousin through her tears, "This is in no way your fault, and I won't let you blame yourself."

Tears started flowing down Anna's face and she nodded, "Yes Nan, this guy has it out for me and he is using the people I love as pawns in a chess game."

Joe and Frank heard everything going on outside and Joe was about to rush in the hospital room but Frank grabbed him, "they need to have this talk for her to move on with blaming herself. Stay out of it, Joe." Joe nodded in agreement with his brother even though he wanted to be with his wife.

Nancy went to the other side of the bed and wrapped her best friend in a hug, "Hey, listen to me. Dad and I would never want you to blame yourself for this. We both love you and this guy is sick. This was your parent's mistake. They didn't handle it the right way. We will hunt down this guy. But don't you ever not for one second blame yourself for any of this."

"But—"

Nancy quickly cut her off, "there is no buts, I don't blame you and I know dad doesn't. I don't care what this guy throws at us we are Drew girls and we can survive anything."

"Technically I'm a Grant."

"Anna you are a Drew. You are my adoptive sister and you know as well as me there is no trace of you ever being a Grant. You are my sister, my cousin, my best friend. We are Drew's and we are fighters."

Anna gave her cousin a soft smile, "I love you Nan."

Nancy gave her a big hug, "hey we are family."

It had been a week since Carson had been in the hospital he was awake and as the doctor had said he couldn't move his legs. The doctor told them the chances he would walk again were slim to none.

Anna and Nancy were constantly at the hospital and Biff was constantly watching after them. Joe and Frank were constantly working. But things had been going at a slow past and it was almost September this had being going on for months and it was wearing everyone down.

Biff popped his head in the hospital room. He smiled at Carson who was laughing with Anna and Nancy. It was nice to see them all smile, "Does anyone need anything it's almost lunch time." They all shook their heads.

Anna stood up, "We need to get going. Love you Uncle Carson." She placed a kiss on his head and Nancy followed in suit and they left just as the rehabilitation nurse was walking in. "He is in good spirits today."

The nurse nodded and gave them a quick report of his progress and they all started walking towards the exit.

Biff glanced at them, "Lunch somewhere?"

Anna nodded, "Panera? Is that ok with y'all?"

Nancy quickly spoke up, "that sounds amazing."

Biff laughed, "Whatever you want I will take you there."

Nancy and Anna said in unison, "Panera here we come." Biff laughed and opened the back door for them to get in.

Anna laughed, "Do you get tired of being a bodyguard and chauffer for your best friends' wives."

Biff shut the door and got into the front seat, "Nope, I enjoy it. Beside you guys aren't just my best friends' wives you are my best friends too. I want to keep you safe."

Anna smiled, "I'm glad you are watching over me."

Nancy laughed, "likewise."

Biff quickly pulled out of the parking lot and drove to Panera listening to Anna and Nancy chatter in the backseat. He had to admit that both women were handling everything better than most would under all the circumstances. But he was afraid this was just the calm before an even bigger storm. This guy was sick and twisted. He was playing a game with all of them and they were all trying to catch up.

* * *

** Reviews please, I love all your feedback!**


	21. Chapter 21

Anna walked into her house and smiled as she saw Joe sitting at the kitchen table. "Hi honey, I'm home."

He looked up with a huge smile on his face, "My beautiful wife." She smiled and walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips. He placed his hands on her belly that was growing bigger every day. He placed a soft kiss on her stomach, "Hi sweet pea." Anna smiled and sat down on Joe's lap, "You are starting to get too big for this."

She quickly squatted at Joe. "Butt munch."

He held up his hands, "Hey, I mean that in a good way. You are beautiful and glowing."

"Now you are just trying to suck up." He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She rolled her eyes at him, "Where is Nan and Frank?"

Joe shrugged, "No clue, I think they ran by their house."

Anna nodded, "Dinner?"

"Surprise me."

Anna laughed, "Take out it is."

Now it was Joe's turn to roll his eyes, "What are you craving?"

Anna thought for a second and quickly replied, "Pizza, greasy pizza maybe Pizza Hut with cheese breadsticks."

Joe laughed and picked up his phone, "Consider it done."

Anna smiled at him, "I'm going to go sit on the back porch."

Joe nodded his head, "Be there in a minute. I will order pizza and see if Nancy and Frank are joining."

Anna nodded and walked out the French door in the kitchen to a small patio area that had greenery and gardens around the yard. A slate patio with lounge chairs and a grilling area and a eating area. Anna sighed they didn't spend enough time out here. In that moment she decided that they were going to enjoy their pizza out here.

Anna smiled to herself and lounged in the chair, laying down and soaking in the sun. She smelled fall in the air and smiled even more at the thought that weeks had gone by without anything happening. September was here and in November Kendall would be here in her arms. This is how their life should be peaceful and calm but she didn't hold her breath for it to last.

Joe walked outside and smiled at Anna asleep in the lounge chair. He decided to let her sleep for a while. The pizza would be about an hour and Nancy and Frank would be here about then. He grabbed a light blanket and covered her up. He decided to bring his work outside.

Music was softly playing from the speakers on Joe and Anna's patio. They were all gathered around the table eating pizza. Frank and Nancy had bought a surprise visitor with them, George, and Anna couldn't help but notice how happy Biff seemed over this.

George smiled as she picked up her supreme pizza, "I can't believe how much craziness is going on."

Nancy chuckled, "You know how we are."

Everyone chuckled and George smiled, "Anna, we have to throw you a baby shower."

Anna looked at Nancy then back at George, "Uh, I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"No we have too. It's like a rite of passage and you didn't get a bridal shower. It could be a housewarming and baby shower." Nancy smiled at her cousin, and Anna knew that between her and George they wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I will make sure it's safe. We won't let anything crash your party." Biff replied speaking Anna's untold fear.

She nodded, "Okay, if it means that much." Nancy squealed in delight and her and George quickly started planning.

Joe leaned over and whispered to Anna, "This will be good for all of you get. It will get your mind off the events."

Anna gave him an eye roll, "You just want free presents."

He laughed and placed a kiss on her lips, "You think you know me don't you, Mrs. Hardy."

"Trust me, I do and love every bit of you, Mr. Hardy."

He smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead, and then they turned their attention back to their company.

"You have to let me see the nursery." George told Anna after everyone finished their pizza.

Nancy turned to her friend, "Have you seen any of the house?"

She quickly shook her head no, "Only the main rooms."

Anna got up out of her seat, "Come on we can go of a tour and maybe Biff will show you his apartment."

Anna gave a wink at Biff and he rolled her eyes, "Sure if you would like to see it George. Anna did a really nice job."

"Of course, I want to see everything."

"It looks like a magazine. Anna did such a wonderful job decorating." Nancy gushed. "I still want her to help me fix up mine and Frank's."

"It takes time. I enjoy it though. Alright, let's begin our tour."

After the girls left the boys looked at each other and shrugged. Joe equipped, "Women." Frank and Biff chuckled.

Biff laid his hands on the table and looked up at his best friends, "We need to get a game plan together. The longer this guy stays silent the more I worry about what is next."

Joe nodded in agreement, "Maybe we should consider breaking into his apartment just to take a look."

"Dad will love that."

Biff laughed, "Joe kind of has a point Frank. We are getting nowhere fast and we don't want this to continue till this ass dies."

Joe stuck his tongue out at his brother and Frank sighed, "I don't want this to drag out anymore then it has too. Fine but Biff will be the one to do it."

Joe's face fell, "This started with my wife. Why can't I go?"

"Joe, I would love to search it just as much as you. We are too close to this. I think it would be best if Biff did it."

Biff nodded in agreement, "I will stake out his apartment tonight and wait till I think it's clear. I will report back to you." Joe threw his hands up in defeat.


	22. Chapter 22

Anna smiled to herself it had been about a week or so and she couldn't help but notice how close Biff and George were getting. She was trying to play matchmaker. She peeked out the window in the kitchen over her table as they stood in the driveway talking. It was about 9am and she couldn't help but notice George had the same clothes on she had on the day before.

"What are you doing?" Anna jumped at the sound of her husband's voice coming up behind her.

She turned and put her finger to her lips and whispered, "I'm spying be quiet." He chuckled at her and looked out the window.

"I guess those two are doing the nasty with each other."

Anna turned to her husband slapped him on the arm and whispered through gritted teeth, "Joe Hardy, be quiet."

He placed a kiss on her cheek and walked out the side door right towards George and Biff. Anna rolled her eyes and walked out behind him. She pointedly shot him a dirty look, "Good Morning." George's face was growing red as soon as she saw her friend.

"Morning, I better go." Biff grabbed her arm as she went to walk away and placed a kiss on her lips.

Anna squealed in delight. "You two are together?"

George turned towards her friend, "Shhh… don't wake up the neighborhood. We aren't telling anyone yet." Biff winked at Anna and Joe groaned.

"I promise George. Joe and I will keep your secret."

Anna glared at her husband and he tossed his hands up in the air, "Fine, I won't say a word."

Anna quickly pulled George inside the house wanting to hear all the details with a huge beaming smile on her face. Joe turned towards Biff. "How is staking out?"

Biff looked to make sure the girls were inside and Biff pulled Joe into the garage. "I have been but the guy is hardly home. So last night I went into his apartment."

Joe motioned for him to continue. Biff sighed, "I found pictures of all of us mostly Anna, with Nancy, you, and Frank and other family members and friends. I'm afraid of what this guy is capable of." Joe nodded and Biff continued to list things he found in his apartment.

A scream filled the air and Biff and Joe looked at each other and took off running. They found Anna in a ball in the floor and George trying to control her. Joe rushed to his wife side, "Anna, look at me." She continued her crying and was rocking back and forth. Joe was desperately checking to make sure she was okay and before much more could be said he noticed her phone clinched in her hand.

He grabbed it, "Sweetheart, tell me what happened. Come on baby."

Joe looked at the phone and noticed it was still connected and it was to his brother's phone, "Frank?" Joe said with the phone pressed to his ear. He looked back at Anna. George was trying desperately to control her.

"I will be there in two minutes." Frank hung up the phone.

Joe picked up his wife and carried her to the couch in their family room, "Sweetheart, you need to talk to me."

Anna finally looked at her husband, "He took her." Joe had a puzzled look on his face and before long Frank was running through the door.

He looked about as bad as Anna, tears were streaming down his face, "He has Nancy." Biff quickly pulled out his phone and was making phone calls. George went back to Anna's side to try to control her and Joe went to Frank.

"What?" Joe asked his brother.

"He has Nancy."

"How did that even happen?"

"We were at our house and Nancy went down to the kitchen to get something. I was in my office. She never came back so I went looking for her. She put up a fight."

Frank took a seat beside Anna and Anna curled into his chest. "Anna, you have to snap out of this."

"Frank, it's my fault. I am so sorry."

Joe went back to Anna's side, "Sweetie, we don't blame you for this."

Suddenly Frank looked down and noticed that Anna, him, and the couch was wet. "Uh, Joe…" Joe half looked at his brother while still trying to calm down his wife.

Frank raised his voice a little, "Anna's water just broke, Joe."

Joe's head quickly glanced down at the couch and at Anna. "Anna, baby, we need to get you to the hospital."

Anna started to cry a little more, "The baby still has almost two months left."

Joe picked up his wife and quickly put her in her car while trying to calm her down, "Baby, it will be okay. Kendall will be fine. We need to get to the hospital and you need to calm down."

Biff hopped in the driver seat, "Frank, everyone is meeting us at the hospital including the cops. You and George follow us." Frank quickly rushed to his car and they all flew to the hospital and Frank prayed they could find Nancy.


	23. Chapter 23

It had been a couple of hours since they had been at the hospital. Frank, Biff and Fenton were talking to the police about Nancy. Carson had showed up after everyone insisted that he not, he refused and wheeled into the hospital barking orders to find Nancy and wouldn't leave Anna's side. Laura and Joe were also with Anna. George went where she was needed. It wasn't the ideal situation.

Anna looked at Joe, "I need to speak to Frank."

Joe nodded, "Sweetheart, now may not be the best time. You need to focus on Kendall."

"Joe, find me Frank now." Joe gave in and went to find his brother.

Anna looked at Laura, "Kendall can't be born yet."

Laura smoothed her hair, "You will do fine and so will Kendall. She is a Drew and Hardy. She will be strong like her mom and dad." Anna had tears rolling down her face, "She will be okay." Anna nodded.

Frank walked in and grabbed a seat next to his sister in law, "How are you holding up?"

she gave him a grimace, "Painful, worried, scared. I'm so sorry Frank." Laura, Carson, and Joe dismissed themselves.

"For what?"

"If it wasn't for me, Nancy would still be with you now."

"Don't, Anna, Don't blame yourself not for one second. You know Nancy doesn't feel that way. You worry about yourself and Kendall."

Anna nodded her head and Frank wiped her tears from her cheeks. "Kendall will be fine. She is just ready to see the world. No patience, just like her dad."

Anna chuckled, "You will be a good uncle."

Frank kissed her on the cheek, "I will be here waiting to see my sweet niece."

"Go find my sister."

Frank nodded and walked out, "I will."

Kendall came into the world screaming crying and kicking. The nurses immediately started checking her and started hooking her up to tubes. The doctors informed Joe and Anna that she needed to be monitored for a while to make sure she was strong enough.

Anna was sitting in the NICU holding Kendall after what was a very long wait. Joe was slowly rubbing her hand, "Kendall, my beautiful sweet girl. You are such a fighter, like your mom."

Anna smiled up at him, "I love you."

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "Love you too."

"I hate I had to do this without Nancy."

Joe squeezed her shoulder, his heart broke for his wife, "I know, baby. How about once Nancy is back safe and sound we tell her and Frank they will be Kendall's Godparents."

Anna's smile was bursting, "Such a wonderful idea."

Fenton walked into the room, "My beautiful Granddaughter."

Fenton reached his arms out and Anna softly passed Kendall to her beaming Grandpa, "Have you found Nan yet?" Fenton pulled up a chair to settle in not taking his eyes off his granddaughter.

"We will find her. I promise."

Anna slowly nodded, "Are they looking for her?"

Fenton raised his head up and looked at Joe then Anna, "Why would you ask that? Yes they are looking for her."

"Everyone seems to be here."

"I'm going to go to the station and a bit to see what I can do. Frank is at the office, he is going to swing by here later and Joe needs to stay with you. Almost the whole police department is looking."

Anna crossed her arms. "They need to look harder."

Fenton tried to give her an encouraging smile and it broke his heart she was going through all this, "I promise you we will find Nan. Frank wouldn't have it any other way." Fenton slowly put Kendall in Joe's arms.

Fenton leaned down and gave Anna a kiss on the cheek, "I promise we won't stop looking."

Anna nodded and after he left the room she looked up at Joe, "Please go help."

Joe sighed and looked at his sweet innocent daughter, "I would rather stay here."

"Please, I won't be able to rest till I know Nan is okay."

Joe nodded his head, "I will go in about an hour. Let me spend some time with my girls. But Biff has to stay here with you."

Anna went to protest because everyone needed to be looking for Nan, "It's me or Biff that stays here. I will not let that guy get to you and Kendall too."

Anna nodded and thought for a moment, "Will you just go see if you can help any for a little while then come back." Joe nodded and placed a kiss on his wife's lips.


	24. Chapter 24

Nancy woke up in a dark damp room. She moaned and tried to reach up to hold her head but the ropes around her wrist stopped her. Nancy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried to remember what all had just happened, what was the last thing she remembered.

She remembered going to the kitchen to get a snack and someone grabbed her from behind. Nancy remembered struggling and she was sure she left the kitchen a mess. Nancy winced as she remembered she was injected something to make her pass out in her neck. She knew it had to be Kyle.

Nancy had a couple of bruises and she was in pain but it was manageable it would be better if she could get out of her restraints. She looked around the room to try to find something sharp. Soon the metal beaten up door opened and Nancy saw Kyle.

"Nancy, Nancy, Nancy." Kyle walked up to her and slapped her across the face. "Last time I actually talked to you, you were a kid who was in everyone's business."

Nancy just sat there, she didn't want to provoke him, but she silently let the tears slide down her face. She prayed that she would live long enough to see her husband, niece, and her sister. For the first time Nancy honestly didn't know if she was going to get out of this.

"Cat got your tongue, Drew."

"What do you want with my family?" Nancy tried to give him a cold stare but the tears running down her face she was sure it wasn't doing much good.

"Revenge, I had a side business going on and in order to use that side business I needed to keep my job at your uncle's company. He ruined my life."

"All this, all this trouble for that?"

"I lost everything. Not to mention I happened to be have an affair with Kendall. After she found out she left me and got rid of our child."

Nancy's mouth dropped, "What do you mean?"

"Kendall was a couple of month's pregnant after my little side business came to the attention of them. She got rid of our child. I don't know if she gave it away for adoption or abortion. All her records have disappeared."

Nancy was in shock somewhere Anna could possibly have a sibling. Kyle moved a tray over to her chair it had numerous painful objects. Nancy winced at the thought. Kyle focused his attention back on Nancy, "My revenge is going to start with you. I need to get out some pent up anger."


	25. Chapter 25

Joe walked into his office at Hardy Investigations. He wished he was at the hospital but Biff was there and he promised Anna he would but Joe thought Biff would be more help than him, but he understood where his wife was coming from.

Joe sighed as he noticed all the emails in his inbox. He shook his head while scanning through them, all them could wait. He walked towards Frank's office and noticed him on the phone yelling. "Look for my wife. That is what I want. Find her." He hung up the phone and Joe walked over to his brother. "Who was that?"

"The police." Frank crumbled to the floor in tears head in his hands. Joe had never seen Frank like this. He kneeled down beside his brother.

"We will find Nan."

"Joe, what if we don't."

"We will find her. I promise you that."

Joe wrapped his brother in a brotherly hug and prayed they found Nancy soon.

"Thanks Joe, let's see what we can dig up." They both stood up and Joe gave him a half smile, "There is the Frank I know."

Joe slammed his car door and sighed after hours of going over and over every piece of property that Kyle Donavon owned. They had double check everything they could think of. Joe took a deep breath while walking into the hospital. As he pressed the up button his phone rang. He grabbed it not bothering to look at caller ID and pressed send, "Hello." He said in a half aggravated voice.

"If it isn't a famous Hardy brother."

Joe froze, the voice was deep menacing and it gave him chills, "Kyle Donavon, I assume?"

"Ding, Ding, Ding, give the man a damn prize."

Joe's hand curled into a fist, "Where the hell is Nancy?"

"Didn't your mother raise you with better manners? Here is a better question how is Anna and that precious baby, Kendall right?"

Joe growled at the mention of both of them, "Stay away from them or else."

"Or else what considering you can't figure out where I have Nancy."

"Is she still alive?"

"For now."

"What do you want?"

"Anna. A fair trade, right? Let's see which Hardy boy will take me up on this offer."

Before Joe could say another word the line went dead and Joe cursed under his breath. He quickly called Frank and it went straight to voice mail. Joe slammed his hand against the elevator door and it ding and opened. He quickly got in while dialing his dad's number so he could explain the situation.

Joe shoved his phone back and his pocket as he walked in Anna's hotel room. He smiled at Kendall in Anna's arms. He kissed her head and Kendall's head, "My beautiful girls."

"Anything?" She asked with so much hope in her voice.

Joe sighed and sat down on the free chair by the bed. "Not really." She raised her eyebrow at him, "Meaning?" He ran his hand through his hair, "He wants to make a trade."

Fenton, Frank, and Biff quickly entered the room and Anna gave them all a deer in the headlight look, "Trade of what?" Frank slipped beside Anna and motion to Kendall, "may I hold my niece?"

Anna nodded and smiled passing Kendall over to him, "Of course she would love some Uncle Frank time." He smiled holding her gently. Anna spoke again, "Trade of what?"

Biff spoke, "It isn't an option."

Anna moved her hands to tell them to go on more details. Fenton spoke up as Joe looked like he was close to pulling his hair out. "You for Nancy." Anna blink at him then spoke up, "I will do it."

Joe quickly spoke up, "You can't. You are a mother now. I will not let you do this."

Anna bit her lip as Fenton continued, "we won't do that to you." Anna looked at Frank, "Frank, I will. It could buy time. The Hardy's would never let anything happen to me." She managed a half smile. Joe looked at Frank with pleading eyes. Kyle had called Frank too, however Joe hadn't talked to him about what he wanted to do.

Frank shook his head as he smiled down at Kendall and looked back at Anna, "As much as I want Nancy back. She would hate me for letting you do that for her. I would hate myself for doing that to you. It isn't an option. We will figure out something else."

Anna nodded, she didn't want to do it but she knew Nancy would do the same for her. She was relieved everyone said no.

Kyle slammed his phone down on the table with a smug look on his face. He glanced over at Nancy who was looking worse for wear. Her couple of bruises had multiplied and she was pretty sure she had some cracked ribs and broken bones. She had a few bad cuts. He smiled at her, "Well Nancy, let's see how important you are."

Nancy winced as she lifted her head, "they will never trade Anna for me. I don't want that."

He laughed, "stupid girl. You better hope they take me up on my offer."

Nancy didn't even want to think what that meant but she was certain if there was no trade there would be no more Nancy. She tried to loosen the knot on her wrist as Kyle was on the phone and she could feel the blood dripping down her hands from the ropes that was tightly secured around her. Now she had a bigger reason to fight. Anna would gladly trade herself and Nancy prayed the Hardy's wouldn't let her. She had to try to get lose. She kept trying to break free as Kyle slammed the door and left.

* * *

**More to come, hope you guys enjoy! Reviews please! Sorry so short I wanted to give you guys something to read!**


	26. Chapter 26

Anna glanced over at Joe who was holding Kendall. He looked exhausted, tired, stress, but happy. "Joe, what are we going to do?" Joe looked up at her and gave a small shrug, "we have to figure out something for everyone's sake."

"Is she still alive?" Anna was unsure of asking this question but it came spilling out of her mouth. She started biting her lip again. Joe stood up and placed Kendall in her bed and walked over to Anna's bed sitting down, "Please don't worry about this." Anna went to interrupt him mid-sentence and Joe put his hand up and continued, "too much. I promise you, I will do everything in my power to bring Nancy back."

"If something happens to her I will never forgive myself, Joe."

He nodded he understood he felt the same way if something happen to Frank. He glanced at his watch and noticed it was getting late in the evening. He kissed Anna's head, "Kendall is asleep. You need rest too. I will go check on Frank."

She nodded pulling him back down kissing him passionately, "I love you, Hardy."

"I love you too, Hardy." He said with a wink and she gave him a small giggle. He cupped her face and kissed her nose, "I love that sound. I have missed it."

"I'm ready for this to be over."

"I know, aren't we all? Biff is outside the door if you need anything and I'm a text or phone call away."

He kissed her head and lips. She nodded, "be safe."

He gave her a small wave and walked out the door to head back to the office to find Frank.

Frank threw his phone against his office wall and watched it scatter in a few pieces.

"Hey now, what did that phone ever do to you?"

Frank turned to see Joe standing in the doorway leaning against it. He sighed, "he called." Joe sit down in the chair in front of the desk, "outcome?"

"I delayed him a bit. I told him Anna was still in hospital we needed more time."

Joe nodded, it was a smart move and it would buy some time to get a game plan together. "wise. Plan?"

Frank sighed as he sat down and racked his hands through his hair. "dad is on his way."

Joe nodded, "Nancy is a fighter. She will come home to you, to us." He took in Frank's appearance and noticed how miserable he looked.

"I need her home."

"She is a Drew. She will pull through."

Frank nodded and their dad quickly walked in with file folders and smacked them down on the desk, "we have a problem."

Both boys looked at him waiting for him to continue and he opened the file folder. "This is deeper than we could have ever thought."

"What do you mean?" Frank looked at the papers in the folder and his mouth dropped. He passed them over to Joe.

"Tyler Walker and Kyle Donavon are linked together for some time."

Joe quickly spoke up, "Anna met this guy. I did too. I don't understand."

"Apparently, he found Tyler so to speak gave him money helped him buy Grant Enterprises."

"So we need to look at anything with Tyler's name or Grant Enterprises." Frank asked looking through the files.

"Yes." Fenton responded. Joe was looking over Frank's shoulder when his phone rang. He quickly picked it up, "Hello?"

"Joe, we have an issue." Biff said sounding slightly edgy.

"What happen? Is Anna and Kendall okay?"

"Yes, but some guy name Tyler Walker just showed up. He seemed eager to see Anna. I told him she was resting. It almost seemed like he wanted to put up a fight but thought otherwise."

"Do not under any circumstances let him near them. Dad, Frank, and I are on our way there now."

Joe clicked the phone shut explaining to his brother and dad. They quickly left.

Kyle looked over at Nancy, "Well it seems as your cousin is in the hospital and the story checks out. Guess I will allow more time for the Hardy's to get their shit together."

Nancy tried to blink her eyes but they were heavy and burned. Her heart sank and she prayed that her niece and Anna were okay. She needed to be there. She pulled and twisted on her resistance more.

"Well Nancy, no comment on that? I will let Anna get better so I can have more fun with her."

Nancy gave one strong tug on the rope and finally they dropped to the floor. Nancy sprang up and punched Kyle squarely in the face. He lunged to grab her but adrenal was on Nancy's side. She quickly darted to the right hitting him again. He lost his balance slightly before regaining it grabbing Nancy's arm. Nancy twisted her arm free and cried at the pain it caused her but she didn't have time to think about it. She quickly picked up a chair and swung it quickly over Kyle's head and he crashed to the floor. Nancy kicked him in the rib for extra measure.

Nancy quickly looked around trying to get awareness for her surrounds and quickly went through the beaten metal door and realized she was in some sort of warehouse. She quickly slipped through the side door and blinked as she was blinded by the light. Her eyes quickly adjusted and she realized she was in some sort of city, she could only assume part of New York. She quickly glanced at the rundown buildings and decided to go right. She heard a car and hid behind empty wooden cartoons and held her breath. She watched a man get out of the car and realization hit her, Tyler Walker. He went inside the building and Nancy knew she had to hurry before he found Kyle unconscious.

* * *

**Love a woman who can save herself! Reviews please... enjoy!**


	27. Chapter 27

Nancy wasn't quite sure where she was but she knew she was somewhere in New York possible Brooklyn. Nancy was in pain and was trying to get as far as she possibly could just as a middle aged pepper haired man came up to her, "Miss, are you okay?" Nancy started to feel her legs give and she started blacking out. She mumbled to the man, "Hardy…" The man quickly pulled out his phone dialing 911, "Miss, hang on." Nancy had to get her point across she tried harder to form her sentence, "Nancy Hardy." Then everything went black.

Frank just hung up the phone and looked over at Joe who was holding Kendall. "That was odd."

Joe gave him a puzzled look, "Meaning?"

"That was Kyle. He seems all out of sorts said he would give us 48 hours. Something isn't right."

"Do you think Nancy escaped?"

"I will call the hospitals surrounding the area. I think it's time we act and catch this creep."

Joe nodded and kissed Kendall's head laying her back down and motioning for Joe to walk out of the room. "Let's get calling hospitals and tell Biff that we need to act before we lose them."

"Let's head to the office and call everyone in."

Joe nodded as they walked towards his car.

Every hour seemed like a lifetime and Frank was up to almost 3 lifetimes. He was tired of calling hospitals and getting nowhere and finally he had hope. He quickly hung up the phone, "A hospital in New York City as a lady that came in earlier matching Nancy's description. She kept saying Hardy before she lost consciousness. They won't give me any more info unless I'm there."

Fenton looked up, "You and Joe go, take the jet. Call Anna tell her what is going on. Biff and I will handle everything else. We will keep you updated."

Joe quickly jumped up and called Anna. "Hello?" He heard Anna say on the other end.

"Baby, we think we found Nancy in a hospital. That means she got away."

"Where? I'm going."

"No, you can't. Stay in the hospital with Kendall."

"She is my sister."

"No, and that's final. You haven't even been release. Is it okay to take the jet she is in New York City."

"Yes, please keep me updated on everything. I love you."

"I will, promise. Love you."

Joe & Fenton's text

_Dad we made it to the hospital, it was Nan. I will let you know more when we know. Update?_

**_We have a plan in motion. I will be out of contact for a while. Take care of your brother. How is he handling it?_**

_Bad, he is close to losing it. Nan is in a coma. Be safe, dad. _

Joe & Anna's Text

_Hi baby, how are my girls?_

**_We are good, but how is Nan and Frank?_**

_Nan is in a coma. Frank won't leave her side._

**_Well, you didn't leave mine. What else is wrong with her?_**

_Really bad bruises everywhere, lots of stitches, a few cracked ribs, broken arm, and she had some internal bleeding but they got that under control._

**_I'm flying there._**

_Baby, you need to stay with Kendall. Please. Is anyone there with you?_

**_Biff and your dad are headed to do something with the police to get Kyle. I didn't get the details. I just want him caught. Laura and Gertrude are here. The doctor is releasing me tomorrow._**

_That's great news. What about Kendall? I talked to dad. I will keep you updated as soon as I know something._

**_Uncle Carson is on his way there. We couldn't get him to stay but I told him he had to take the private plane to make him more comfortable with the chair. He is having a hard time adjusting. Yes, Kendall is coming home too, as long as she checks out okay tomorrow morning._**

_I think all Drew's are fighters. Nan will be okay and I will help Carson. I love you, baby. Rest it's getting late._

**_Love you, honey. Please keep me updated._**

Frank had the longest plane ride of his life and sitting by Nancy's bed he was having the longest day of his life. Every minute felt like a lifetime, he just wanted to see her open her beautiful eyes. "please Nan, I need you. We all do. Please fight."

He squeezed her hand and laid his head on the bed and heard someone come in. He looked up and saw Carson, "I'm so sorry."

Carson wheeled over to the other side of Nancy's bed and he kissed her hand, "Frank, this isn't your fault. Nancy won't blame you and I don't either. My little girl is a fighter and she will fight."

Frank nodded and heard Joe ask him, "coffee" Frank just shook his head and he just focused on Nancy nothing else mattered.

Hours passed, Carson had left apparently Anna got him a hotel and Joe wouldn't let him stay all night. Frank just wanted to will Nancy to feel better. Joe poked his head back in Nancy's room, "Frank, go to the hotel and rest. I will stay here."

"No. I have to be here when she wakes."

"Frank, dad got the guy. Biff, dad, and the police have Kyle and Tyler in custody. I will call you the minute anything happens."

"They got them for sure?"

"Yes. Please go rest."

Frank hesitated, "I will in an hour." He didn't want to leave Nancy but he knew Joe was right. He needed to take care of himself for Nancy for her. She would kill him otherwise.


	28. Chapter 28

**don't forget to read the chapter before this one, I deleted the note which caused it to move back a chapter :) sorry these are so short working hard to try to get them out as fast as possible for everyone! Feedback please :) **

* * *

Anna walked into the hospital room and found Joe asleep and Frank in a daze. She gasped when she saw Nancy and it broke her heart. "Frank, how are you?"

Frank looked up at her as she walked over towards them and placed a kiss on Nancy's head, "wake up, Nan."

Frank glanced at Joe then at Anna, "did he know you were on your way?" Anna shook her head no and Frank looked around her and behind her, "where is Kendall?"

Anna smiled, "We all took the plane down this morning. Kendall is with Laura and Uncle Carson at the hotel. Biff and Fenton are still with the police, they are afraid Kyle is going to try to plea insanity. Still unsure of what they will get charge with."

Frank nodded, "I hope they rot."

Anna nodded and turned back to Nancy, "Nan, we need you. You have a beautiful niece who can't wait to see her Aunt."

Joe started stirring and rubbed his eyes, "what the hell?"

Anna smiled at him and walked over placing a kiss on his lips, "Morning, well afternoon." She placed another kiss on his very confused face.

"It's wonderful to see you but you shouldn't be here. Where is Kendall?"

Anna sat on his lap and Frank chuckled a little. She smiled at him, "good to hear you laugh a little." She kissed Joe, "Kendall is with your mom and Uncle Carson at the hotel. We all flew down this morning." Joe went to interrupt her and she placed her finger on his lips, "Kendall and I are both perfectly healthy and got the all clear."

Joe nodded, "well, I want to go to the hotel and see her. I also need to check in with dad. You staying?"

"Yes, I will be back at the hotel later. I just booked a massive suite so we can all just stay in one place all together."

Joe kissed her lips, "okay, love you." He started walking towards the doors and she responded, "Love you too." And he walked out the door and Anna turned to Frank. "You okay?"

Frank looked at her and Anna took in his features. He looked like he had been to hell and back, dark circles under his eyes, and he looked a lot like Joe did when Anna was in the hospital. "I want her to be okay."

"She will be okay. She has to be okay, after all Kendall needs her godmother." Anna smiled at the looked on Frank's face of shock and confusion, "You and Nancy are her godparents. Hear that Nan, you have a goddaughter."

Frank kissed Nancy's forehead and hugged Anna, "see Nan, we have a little girl who is waiting and counting on you and us. She needs you, we all do."

"Frank, let me go get you some food okay?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Nonsense, you will eat. Nan would kill me if I didn't feed you. Be right back." She bolted out the door before Frank could say another word.

Anna walked back into the room with burgers, fried, and milkshakes and smiled when she saw Laura holding Frank. Anna placed the food on the table, "here you go plenty of food."

Laura smiled at her and Frank nodded, "thanks." He murmured at her. Anna shook her head and thrust a wrapped cheeseburger towards his face, "eat now."

Laura quickly jumped in before Frank could say another word, "sweetheart, you have to keep your strength up for Nancy." Frank slowly nodded and took the cheeseburger taking a bite. Anna walked over to Nancy kissed her head and whispered in her ear, "Nan, come on please. I love you sissy." She quietly walked back over to the door. "Eat and keep me updated. I need to go nurse Kendall and check in on everything." Frank just nodded his head. He looked and acted like a zombie, just going through the motions. Nancy was already out longer than Anna was. It worried Anna more than she wanted to admit.

Anna walked into the suite and saw Joe rocking Kendall giving her a bottle that was half breast milk and half formula. Under the circumstances Anna wasn't so sure nursing Kendall was for the best, she was pumping and mixing it with formula. Joe seemed a nervous wreck and unsure of what he was doing and Kendall kept turning her little curly brown head away from the bottle. "Hi honey, where is everyone?"

Joe looked at her and a look of relief washed over him, "Oh thank God. What am I doing wrong?" Anna laughed at him and smiled, "nothing she just doesn't really like the bottles. You just need to coax her a little." She walked over to the two of them and took the bottle from Joe leaving Kendall in his arms. She gently rubbed the nipple of the bottle on her lips and talked slowly to her, "come on sweet girl. I know you are hungry." With a little more effort she instantly started drinking the bottle and Joe softly grabbed it from Anna now completely relaxed. Anna kissed both their heads and sat down.

"So where is everyone?"

"Carson left for the hospital. Aunt T went with him. Biff is sleeping and dad is still at the police station. He said he wanted to be there through all the negotiations and the police were nice enough to let him."

"Will Kyle be accused for my parents' murder?"

Joe was unsure how to answer this, the prosecutor was slowly gathering more and more evidence and was fairly certain he would be found guilty on all counts. "Yes, he will have that and a lot more charges against him."

Anna relaxed and Joe could see her sigh like a weight had been lifted but Joe knew this was far from over. The court hearing would bring up a lot of unwanted memories for all of them and Nancy was still unconscious


	29. Chapter 29

Joe smiled and kissed Anna's head. She was peacefully sleeping with Kendall in front of her on the bed in their hotel suite. It had been a two week since Nancy was first placed in the hospital and she still wasn't awake. Frank still refused to leave her side, and the whole family was still in New York. Fenton and Joe were traveling from Bayport to the city every few days. Biff was still a bodyguard to Anna. Joe felt better knowing that she had protection when he wasn't around. Anna, Kendall, Laura, and Carson were all staying in the hotel suite and taking visits to the hospital begging Frank to rest at the hotel and to eat. Gertrude was back in Bayport taking care of things at everyone's houses and whoever happened to be in town. It was rough on everyone. The doctors were still hoping Nancy woke up but they informed the family that every day that she stayed in a coma wasn't a good sign.

Joe walked into the living area of the suite and sat down near his dad, "well, when is the trial?"

Fenton set some file folders on the coffee table and sighed, "They are trying to speed up this whole process. I really want it all behind us." Joe nodded in agreement and Fenton continued, "Tyler has put Grant Enterprises up for sale. Tyler got off on a plea bargain, a year in jail to testify on all things Kyle."

Joe leaned back in the chair and ran his hands through his hair, "this is such a mess. It does need to be over soon and Nan needs to wake up." Fenton nodded in agreement.

Anna kissed Kendall's little cheeks and put her gently in her crib that was in the room. She smiled and walked out of the room and smiled softly at Joe and Fenton, "hi." Joe pulled her down on his lap, "sleeping beauty."

She giggled and he tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear. "What is the latest?" She said glancing at Fenton and Joe. Fenton and Joe started catching her up.

Once they were finished she nodded her head absorbing it all and grabbed her phone. Joe raised an eyebrow, "what are you doing?"

She quickly pressed a few buttons and held the phone to her ear, "taking back what is mine."

Joe had a dumbfounded look on his face. Anna spoke into the phone, "I want Grant Enterprises… Thank you… Keep me updated." She hung up the phone and Joe kissed her, "no talking this over huh?"

"Do you really mind?"

Joe shook his head, "not at all but do you plan on running it?"

Fenton quietly dismissed himself and Anna turned back to Joe, "probably not. I am happy with my publishing company in Bayport. I do want to restore what my father made it. I will hire the right people to run it and keep an eye on it from a distance. It will be a good investment."

"That's fine with me. I think we should convert your childhood home for us all to stay in when we are in the city."

That statement cause Anna to cover Joe in kisses, "thank you so much. I love you Joseph Hardy."

"I love you more Anna Hardy."

Anna and Joe walked into Nancy's private hospital room. Anna hugged Frank who was scruffy and horrible looking. He had been changing into clean clothes and showering every few days but in the bathroom attached to Nancy's hospital room. He refused to leave.

Anna held out a bag of food for him, "eat now."

Joe then held a store bag for him, "shave now."

Frank sighed taking both bags out of their hands, "eat and then shave." Anna looking quite pleased went over to Nancy talking softly to her. Frank started eating and Joe sat down beside him, "Frank please come to the hotel for a while."

"No, I have to be here when she wakes up."

"Kyle's trial is being pushed through as fast as possible."

"The lawyer stopped by talking to me. He needs to rot in a jail cell."

Joe nodded his head hearing the angry in Frank's voice he decided to drop the subject. They all sit in silence as Frank ate and then shaved.

Anna's phone vibrated in her pocket and she glanced at it, "I have to take this excuse me." She said towards Joe and Frank who both nodded and she quietly went into the hall, "Hello?"

"Mrs. Hardy, this is Paul Workman."

"Yes, Mr. Workman?"

"Your bid is accepted for Grant Enterprises it is yours. Papers just need to be signed."

"Thank you, can you have someone send them to me?"

"You will have them within the next few hours."

"Thank you."

Anna walked back into the hotel room and Joe shot her a questioning look, "Grant Enterprises is ours."

Frank looked at her, "what?"

Joe and Anna explained everything to him and he absorbed it. Anna kissed Frank's freshly shaven cheek, "I need to get back to the hotel. I will be back at dinnertime." Frank nodded and Joe said his goodbyes.

Anna and Joe quickly went back to the hotel and to sign the papers. After the papers were signed Anna and Joe decided to go to Grant Enterprises. Anna walked into the building and smiled as Joe held her hand. They quickly went to the private elevators and went up to the 60th floor.

Ms. Miller greeted them as soon as the doors opened, "I'm so excited that you are back in charge." She hugged Anna and Joe.

Anna smiled at her, "it's good to be back. I was thinking a promotion was in order for you. Would you like to come to the apartment floors with us?"

Ms. Miller gave her a confused looked and they all stepped back into the elevator. Once the doors opened Joe was blown away it was a huge apartment, of course it did take up the top 2 floors of the office building and he noticed it even seemed to have a wraparound balcony. Anna let out the breath she had been holding, it hadn't changed much since she was younger. It was the same layout just different furniture and some new artwork.

Ms. Miller took the two on a brief tour and Anna made sure to point out memories here and there to Joe. It was an impressive apartment, huge dining room and living room for corporate parties. The kitchen would be a dream for any chef. The library had walls filled with books of every variety and Anna made her way to the children book area and was happy to see her childhood books were still there. The study office area was huge with even a little conference table. The family room had a huge flat screen TV with a wet bar and plenty of room for toys and such. The staircase was impressive woodwork, and Joe loved the fact that the elevator didn't go up to the technically 62nd floor. You used the staircase to get to the second level of the apartment. The apartment was 5 bedrooms with a bathroom attached to each. It was massive and impressive.

Once the tour was over Joe let out a whistled breath, "Wow, I can't believe you grew up here."

Anna giggled, "There has been a few updates. We need all new furniture everything. I want nothing that Tyler has touched."

Joe nodded and Ms. Miller spoke up, "do you need me to do anything for you?"

Anna smiled at the lady, "Well, I was thinking. I know the staff area has everything you need, and what it doesn't have the apartment does. We will only be using this when in the city so no more secretary work for you. How about just moving in here and watching over the place and relaxing?"

Ms. Miller smiled at Anna, "you are still the same amazing beautiful kindhearted little girl. I would love too." Anna hugged her and Joe smiled at how wonderful his wife truly was.


	30. Chapter 30

It had taken a week to the get the apartment in order but everyone moved from the hotel to the apartment and it was so much nicer and easier for everyone. Anna had even begged Frank to come see it and sleep some. He gave in and Laura and Carson stayed with Nancy who was still in a coma.

Anna walked into the family room and smiled at Joe with Kendall and toys everywhere. "You are wonderful with her."

Joe smiled and patted the floor beside him, "Frank sleeping?"

Anna nodded sitting beside him shaking a noisy toy to grab Kendall's attention, "he ate and then fell asleep. I think he was more tired than he thought."

Joe laughed and Kendall retched for the toy, "I will tell you Ms. Miller sure can cook." Anna nodded in agreement as they continued to spend time with their daughter. Anna felt tears threaten her eyes. Joe gave her a questioning look, "what's wrong?"

Anna sniffed her nose and tears start pouring out of her eyes, "This isn't right."

"What isn't right?" Joe questioned her as he held Kendall with one arm and took his free arm and wrapped it around Anna pulling her close to him.

"Nancy should be here with us. Kendall is a month old and she doesn't even know her yet."

"Nancy would want you to be happy." A deep voice said behind her, when Anna turned she saw Frank. She stood up and hugged him, "you are supposed to be sleeping."

"Couldn't sleep," Frank said responding in a melancholy tone. Anna's heart broke even more hearing his voice and it was all catching up to her. She fell apart, her knees buckled and Frank was holding her up. Joe quickly put Kendall on the activity play mat and grabbed Anna who was clinging to Frank for dear life.

"Anna, calm down." Joe said softly and she just crumbled to the floor and both Hardy boys sat down beside her. "Nancy will be okay."

"You don't know that," she spat back at Joe. Frank had tears coming out of his own eyes and Joe was panicking slightly he didn't know what to do to help. "I need Nancy back. I can't lose someone else."

Frank was in a daze and Joe just rubbed Anna's back softly, "she will be fine. She is a Drew."

"You don't know that, it's been a month." Frank snapped at Joe. Joe sighed looking at his brother, "I know Nancy and she will come back."

Kendall started crying. Joe got up to grab her as Anna and Frank were still in hysterics. Laura came rushing into the room, "What is going on?" She quickly looked around the room and noticed all the tears. Joe was pacing the floor trying to get Kendall to stop being fussy.

"Joe, go get her a bottle." Joe nodded at his mother and him and Kendall left the room. Laura sat down in between Anna and Frank, "now you two what is the issue?"

Anna started mumbling between sobs, "it isn't right, Nan should be here." It hurt Laura to see her children so upset and she prayed Nancy would wake up soon. Frank wouldn't be able to handle losing her and she wasn't sure Anna could either. Laura put her arms around them and pulled them close to her as they both started crying on her shoulder. "Nancy is fighting hard to come back to us. We can't lose hope."

A few days had past, since the melt down and everyone had fallen into a pattern. Joe was staying fulltime in the city. Anna was becoming more and more distant. Frank was coming and resting a little every now and then. Laura went where she was needed, Carson was staying more and more at the hospital, and Fenton was so wrapped up in nailing Kyle for everything. The security was wonderful at the building so Biff was with whoever was visiting Nancy almost all day. George and Bess came to visit, George stayed, but Bess had to head back.

Frank was dozing off beside Nancy when he felt a squeeze on his arm he looked up and saw Nancy staring back at him. He jumped, "Nan, oh god, baby, I love you." He kissed her head and she managed a very faint smile, "hi." She choked out; her voice was frail, soft, and rough. "water?"

Frank yelled for a nurse and the nurse rushed in, "Mrs. Hardy, it's wonderful to see you." Nancy looked at her and blinked, "water?" The nurse nodded and grabbed a pitcher and a cup placing a straw in it and handing her the cup. Nancy drank almost all of it.

"Mrs. Hardy, I will go get the doctor." Nancy nodded at the nurse and Frank went back to her side kissing her, "Oh Nan."

She smiled at him, "how long was I out?" The water was slightly helping her voice but she still didn't sound like the same normal Nancy. Frank sighed and kissed her again, "a little over a month."

"What happened?"

"Kyle is in custody, Tyler took a plea bargain, Anna owns Grant Enterprises again, and she gave a quick makeover to the apartment she grew up in. Everyone is staying in the city."

Nancy nodded, absorbing all the information, "Is Anna okay?"

"You have a beautiful niece."

Nancy managed to beam the biggest smile she could manage, "I want to see her."

Frank laughed, kissing Nancy. The doctor walked in, "Mr. Hardy would you mind stepping out in the hall while I examine our patient."

Frank gave Nancy a passionate kiss and walked towards the door, "I will be just outside the door calling everyone." Nancy nodded at him, "I love you, Frank."


	31. Chapter 31

Nancy walked into Anna and Joe's house. She smiled as she heard Kendall and walked into the family room. It had been an exhausted six months since Nancy was released. Kyle was finally behind bars and life was back to normal. "Morning ladies," Nancy said in a sing song voice.

Anna smiled up at her cousin, "what brings you over this morning? I figured you would be at the office with everyone else." Nancy shrugged and seat down beside Anna on the couch, "I had an appointment. I have been meaning to ask you."

Anna gave Nancy a questioning look urging her to go on noticing Nancy was biting her lip in nervousness, "what is it Nan? You can ask me anything."

"Are you going to try to find out if you do have a sibling, what happened?"

"I don't know." Anna stated in a matter of fact tone. "I don't know what I should do. If it is part of Kyle I want no part of it. I think at least."

"I think you should find out for your own piece of mind what happened."

"Can you quietly look into it without anyone else knowing?"

"If that is what you want."

Anna nodded and Nancy smiled at her, "done. I will let you know if I find anything. I need to be heading back to the office." Anna smiled as Nancy covered Kendall in kisses. She gave Anna a half hug, "bye sissy."

"Love you Nan."

Nancy went to leave and turned back around, "Don't forget dinner at Laura and Fenton's tonight. Love you."

"We will be there."

Joe sighed as he tried to find a parking spot at his parents, apparently everyone was here. Bess and Carson had come in. Biff and George were happily living in the apartment above Anna and Joe's garage. Everyone was waiting for them to get engaged. Anna smiled at Joe, "full house."

Joe pulled in front of the house and kissed Anna, "wonder what all the hype is about." Anna shrugged as she got out of the car and Joe handed her the diaper bag, "I will get Kendall, baby." She nodded and Joe quickly got Kendall and they walked into the house.

Carson quickly rolled over to where they were, "my grandbaby. May I?" Joe softly placed Kendall in his lap and she started to crawl all over him. He laughed and covered her in kisses. Anna smiled at him, "Uncle Carson, how is the therapy going?"

"They have a little hope. I plan on walking by Christmas."

"That is in about 8 months, a good goal, Carson." Joe said as he laughed at Kendall who was grabbing at his ears.

Before much else was stand Frank was clearing his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. Everyone turned and looked at him and Nancy, "Well it's a full house. Everyone is here."

"Frank spit it out. I want food." Joe yelled towards his brother causing everyone to laugh. Frank shot Joe a look of annoyance calling out, "Anna how do you live with him."

"It's a hard job but somebody has too." Joe playfully slapped her, "hey now. You love me." Anna giggled and kissed him, "that I do, now hush so your brother can talk."

Everyone laughed and Frank continued, "As you know we have a beautiful niece goddaughter who is about 7 months old. Well she is about to have a playmate."

Nancy then spoke, "I'm pregnant with a girl, Elizabeth Anna Hardy. She will be here in September. " Anna beamed at Nancy, "Oh Nancy." She rushed to hug her and everyone joined in congratulating the couple.

Nancy and Anna were sitting on the back porch. Kendall was in Nancy's lap, "Lizzy could be here near Kendall's birthday."

Anna beamed at Nancy, "I couldn't be any happier for you two well three." She giggled and Nancy joined her. "They will grow up together maybe be like Frank and Joe."

"Oh, lord help us. The Hardy girls." That caused them to erupted in laughter. Joe poked his head out the door, "what is so funny?"

Anna smiled at him while trying to hold back the laughing, "oh nothing."

He shrugged and went back inside. Finally they were able to control themselves. Nancy looked at her, "I found some leads on what you ask me to quietly look at."

Anna nodded and Nancy continued, "it looks possible that you could have a brother."

"Find out some more for me Nan."

She nodded and they both went back to talking about the baby. They couldn't be happier in that moment.

* * *

Working on a sequel... thoughts are welcome! Hope everyone enjoyed! Not bad for my first fan fiction :)


	32. Note

**Hey Everyone... Sequel is up... first 2 chapters! **

**I hope everyone enjoys, I will be writing and updating it as fast as possible! Thank you for reading everyone. **


End file.
